Baby HummelAnderson
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: This is the sequel to Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Blaine and Kurt are ready to start a family.
1. Starting a family

It had been two years since Kurt and Blaine had been married. Everything was going well for the married couple. Kurt had a new fashion line and Blaine had released his 3rd CD. But Kurt thought something was missing. Since before they got married he wanted to have a family, but he wasn't sure if Blaine felt the same way.

One night at dinner, Kurt thought he would talk to Blaine about it.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes dear." Blaine answered.

"Have you ever thought about starting a family?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stopped eating. "Of course I have. Does this mean you have too?" Blaine replied.

"Yes I want us to start a family as soon as possible." Kurt stated happily.

"Well, how do you want to start our family?" Blaine asked. "Should we adopt or should we use a surrogate?"

"Well I always thought of us having a biological child, so maybe we could use a surrogate. Kurt replied.

"OK. But who would we get to carry a baby for us?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a minute. "I don't know. I don't know of any of our friends who would want to carry a child for us. They all have children of their own. I don't think they would want to do it again."

"You're right. Blaine agreed.

"Wait where is that box that your sister gave us from the wedding?" Kurt asked, getting up from the table.

"It's in the closet. Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Because I remember, her present said 'Do not open until you are ready for a family.' And that always confused me. But I just put it to the back of my mind. And now that we are considering on starting a family...Aha here it is. "Kurt started explained as he found the box.

Blaine looked down at the little silver wrapped box in Kurt's hands. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it." Blaine demanded.

Kurt opened the box and in the box was a little letter written from Megan.

"It's a note" exclaimed Kurt.

It read;

_Dear Blaine and Kurt,_

_I know you two have just got married and I am still in college, but I couldn't think of what to get you for wedding present, so I thought after you have been married a couple of years and I have graduated, I could give you the perfect present. A baby. I would your surrogate. Yes. I want to do this for you. _

_Love both of you,_

_Megan_

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other after they read the note.

"Is she still serious?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. We should call her tomorrow/" Kurt said, as he started to clear the table. "I mean if she is serious the would be wonderful wouldn't darling?"

"Yeah it would, but I mean she wrote it two years ago, things could have changed by now. She has her own teaching job now and she could have a boyfriend. You never know." Blaine said, trying to be realistic. "Forget waiting until tomorrow I'm calling her now." Blaine took out his cell phone and found Megan's number and dialed it.

"Hello?" Megan asked.

"Hi Megan. It's me." Blaine said.

"Oh, hi Blaine. It's a little late for you to be calling isn't it?" Megan asked.

"Yeah I guess. Well the reason I'm calling is because Kurt and I just opened your wedding present and-"

"Aha. I was wondering when you were going to open it and call me about it." Megan asked, nonchalantly, cutting Blaine off.

"Yeah I mean it's a wonderful gift and-" Blaine started to say.

"And yes I still want to do it." Megan cut him off again.

"Are you sure? Didn't you just start teaching? Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" Blaine asked.

"Yes I just started teaching, but it won't be a problem. I can get maternity leave and as for the boyfriend situation, I don't have one, nor do I want one right now." Megan explained. "Trust me Blaine, I want to do this for you and Kurt. I want to give you and Kurt a baby."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt noticed him smiling. Blaine nodded to Kurt as to say Megan was still sure about carrying a baby for them. "OK then, why don't you come over tomorrow and we'll make a doctor appointment." Blaine said, still smiling.

"Sure, I'll be over around 10:00." Megan said, happily.

"OK see you then." Blaine said, hanging up the phone.

"Bye Blaine." Megan said, hanging up her phone.

"So?" Kurt asked.

"She's still serious and she's coming over tomorrow at 10:00 so we can talk more and make a doctor appointment." Blaine explained, helping with the dishes.

"Yay! We're going to be parents! "Kurt said excitedly.

"Calm down Kurt. We still have to go to the doctor and make sure that Megan's in good health to be a surrogate. Which I'm sure she will be." Blaine explained. "But there's always the chance that she can't do it and we need to be ready for it."

Kurt nodded.

"But it would be exciting to have Megan be our surrogate." Blaine said happily.

The next morning Megan came over at 10:00 just as discussed.

"Megan, We're really glad that you've decided to be our surrogate" Kurt began.

"Yes, we are, but like I said last night, are you really sure you want to do this?" Blaine finished asking Megan the same question again.

"Blaine would you quit nagging me." Megan said, clearly annoyed. "I'm sure I want to do this for the both of you. I wouldn't do it for anyone else. I don't have a boyfriend that would keep me tied down and my teaching job would understand of my taking time off. A lot of women take off after having babies." Megan explained. "So I'm hoping Kurt is going to knock me up because if Blaine does, it's going to be real weird explaining that to the baby and to other people." All the three laughed.

"Yes I will be provided my sperm." Kurt answered, still laughing. "We just have to call the doctor.

"Megan, we want to make sure that your in good health so that you can be a good surrogate. Please don't be disappointed if you can't be." Blaine said, trying to be realistic.

"Blaine, I'm in perfect health." Megan said, trying to reassure her brother. "I don't smoke, do drugs, or drink. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be a good surrogate."

With that, they called the doctor, for Megan to have a physical exam later that afternoon.

That afternoon, the three of them were sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for Megan to get a physical to see if she would be able to become a surrogate.

"Megan Anderson." a nurse called her name, and she was taken back to the exam room, while Kurt and Blaine were left in the waiting room.

"The doctor will be in in just a minute." the nurse told her, and left Megan alone in the exam room.

A few minutes later the doctor cam in the room. "Hi Megan, I'm Dr. Roberts." she said introducing herself.

"Hi." Megan said quietly.

"I understand you're in for a physical because you want to become a surrogate?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Yes. That's right. I want to become a surrogate for my brother and brother-in-law." Megan explained.

"Aw. That's nice. Well, I can recommend a good doctor to help you if you would like." Dr. Roberts suggested.

"That would be great. Thank you." Megan said, to the doctor, as she began the exam.

"Ok Megan, you're all finished." Dr. Roberts said.

"Am I ok to carry a baby?" Megan asked nervously.

"Your exam was normal. I don't see why you can't carry a baby for your brother and brother-in-law." Dr. Roberts exclaimed.

When Megan was finished with her exam, she went back out to the waiting room, to find Blaine and Kurt waiting nervously. They both looked up at her. She smiled and said, "I'm all good. Let's go get me pregnant!" Megan said happily, smiling and Kurt and Blaine hugged her.


	2. Getting Pregnant

The next few weeks were having monitor Megan's periods. After she was through with her periods and Kurt's sperm was tested, the day had finally come to go to the fertility clinic and get Megan pregnant. Megan was taken into and exam room, while Blaine and Kurt were taken into a private room where Kurt needed to provide a sperm sample.

"I can't do this." Kurt said, nervously.

"Yes you can honey." Blaine said kissing him passionately.

"I can't believe we're going to become parents in a few minutes." Kurt said, still kissing Blaine.

"Yeah, well, we won't if you don't fill that cup up." Blaine said laughing."

Kurt did his business and then they left the room and gave the sample cup to the nurse.

Meanwhile, Megan was anxiously waiting in her exam room, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

"Is it ok if your brother and brother-in-law come in?" Dr. Howard asked, as she came in.

"Sure. I mean it is their baby. They should be involved from the from the very beginning." Megan said, as Blaine and Kurt walked in the exam room.

"OK., Blaine, Kurt, I'm going to ask you to stand near Megan's head and hold her hands while I work below this sheet." explained Dr. Howard, as she put a sheet up covering Megan's lower body.

"Now it takes a couple of weeks for you to get pregnant, so wait about two weeks to take a pregnancy test."

"OK/" Megan said, in a little bit of discomfort.

"There. All finished. I want to you stay here at least 20 minutes to make sure it kicked in. After that you can leave. I'll set the timer for you." Dr. Howard said, setting the timer.

"Thank you." All three of them said in unison.

"You're Welcome." Dr. Howard said, leaving the exam room.

20 minutes later they were free to go. They went back to Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

"So, what do you guys think? I could be pregnant already. You guys ready to be daddies?" Megan asked, as soon as they got home.

"Well, I don't want to count my chickens before they hatch, but I really want to be a be a daddy." Kurt said, happily. "I really hope you're pregnant Megan" he said cheerily.

"Me too." She said jumping up and down a little.

"Guys!" Blaine said, bringing them out over their own world. "What if you're not pregnant?"

"Then we'll try again and again until I do get pregnant. What's the big deal Blaine? We don't even know if I'm pregnant now. So let's just deal with one day at a time OK?" Megan said trying to calm her brother down.

"I'm just trying to be realistic here. What if this doesn't work?" Blaine asked.

Megan and Kurt frowned.

"Then we'll think of something else." Kurt said. "Like Megan said, let's just take this pregnancy one day at a time. OK?" Kurt said, trying to calm his husband down.

"Fine."

Several weeks later, Megan was sleeping in her apartment, when all of sudden she woke up with a bad stomach ache. She ran to the bathroom, just in time to start vomiting in the toilet. "That's weird." she thought out loud. "I must have food poisoning." She had forgotten about the pregnancy, since it was several weeks ago and she had kept herself busy with work and didn't want to think about it. After she finished in the bathroom, she went back to bed and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately she couldn't because she had to race back into the bathroom. "Wait a minute! Maybe I'm pregnant." she thought out loud to herself excitedly, between vomiting. Once she thought she was finished vomiting, Megan decided to go out to the drugstore and but a pregnancy test.

She bought the test and came home quickly, because her stomach was doing summer salts. She took the pregnancy test into the bathroom and placed the stick on the counter, and proceed to vomit. "Boy, I hope this isn't a sign of things to come." Megan said to herself, not realizing what was about to happen. She looked at the pregnancy test stick and screamed.

Megan immediately called Blaine and Kurt, even though she knew they wouldn't be up yet, because it was 9:30 on a Saturday and neither of them had to work.

Kurt heard Blaine's phone ringing on his side of the bed and groaned. "Blaine, you're phone's ringing." Kurt said sleepily. "What if it's Megan?"

"She'll leave a message." Blaine said, also sleepily.

"Blaine pick up the phone." Kurt said demanding.

"OK. OK." Blaine said, finally waking up, "Hello?" he asked.

"It's about time." Megan said, a little annoyed.

"Megan? It's 9:30 on a Saturday. Why are you calling so early?" Blaine asked, tiredly.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." She said, trying to tease him.

"Oh no what is it?" Blaine said, clearly concerned.

"Well the bad news is, I've been throwing up like crazy. The good news is you two are going to be daddies!" Megan said smiling happily.

"We're what?" Blaine asked, not sure of what he just heard.

"What, what did she say?" Kurt asked.

"We're going to be daddies." Blaine said smiling.

"Oh my goodness." Kurt said excitedly, sitting up in bed.

"I guess you're happy?". Megan asked, jokingly.

"We're thrilled that you're pregnant Megan." Blaine said. "Now you just need to go to the doctor to make sure everything is Ok with you and the baby."

"Yup. I'll make an appointment for later this week. I'll let you know so you and Kurt can be there." Megan exclaimed.

"Alright thanks. And good luck with the morning sickness." Blaine said.

"Thanks, talk to you later. Love to Kurt. Bye." Megan said, hanging up the phone.

"Bye Megan love you too." Blaine said and then he also hung up the phone.

"Can you believe this Kurt? We're going to be parents?" Blaine asked Kurt excitedly as he sat up in bed.

"I know. I know. I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl." Kurt wondered.

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy." Blaine stated.

"Yes. All I want is a health baby too." Kurt said as he kiss Blaine.


	3. One baby or Two?

On Monday, Megan called Dr. Roberts and made an appointment to see her to make sure she and the baby were healthy.

Kurt and Blaine had come with her again to make sure everything Megan and the baby were okay.

The nurse took the three of them back to an exam room where they waited for the doctor. Within a few minutes, the Dr. Roberts came in with a smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Roberts and I'm going to be taking care of Megan." she said introducing her self to Kurt and Blaine.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson and this is my husband Blaine." Kurt said, as they shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you both." She said, still smiling. "Well, today we're going to have look at the baby. How does that sound?" Dr. Roberts asked.

All three grinned and nodded.

"Okay, Megan, if you'll just lie down on the bed and lift up your shirt, I'm going to put some gel on on your stomach. It might be a little cold at first, then we'll have a look at the baby." Dr. Roberts explained, as Megan lay down on the bed, and grabbed both of Kurt and Blaine's hands.

"It's OK Megan. We're right here." Blaine whispered into Megan's ear.

"I know." Megan responded. "I just want to hold your hands."

"OK. Megan. We're going to see the baby now" Dr. Roberts said, as she put the want on Megan's stomach. "If you look at the screen, you see that little blob. That's the baby. It looks like you're about 10 weeks along. Everything looks good." Dr. Roberts started to say. "Wait a minute. It looks like there's another baby in there. Megan you're having twins!"

All three of them gasped at the news they just heard.

"Twins?" Megan repeated.

"Yes. Look at the screen. See, there's one tiny blob right there and then next to it is another one. Congratulations."

Megan started to tear up. "Thank you." she sniffled.

"Blaine, can you believe this, we're going to be daddies of twins?" Kurt said excitedly to Blaine, but Blaine couldn't help but look at the screen.

"Blaine. Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, it's just that I'm worried about Megan. Is she going to be okay to carry both babies?" Blaine finally asked, obviously worried about his sister and his unborn children.

"She'll be fine. And so will the babies. As long as Megan takes prenatal vitamins and doesn't smoke or drink and keeps coming to see me every few weeks for regular exams, all three of them will be fine." Dr. Roberts explained smiling, as she wiped the goo of Megan's stomach. "Now, I know you want copies of the sonogram pictures, so how many can I print out for you?"

"10 please. Kurt answered.

"OK. 10 it is. Now, Megan I want to see you back in 2 weeks and then we might be able to hear the heartbeats by then, right now their too small and then by 22 weeks we will might be to see the sex of the babies. If you want to find out that is." Dr. Roberts explained, as she handed the sonogram photos to Kurt.

"We'll see." said Megan, sitting up on the bed.

"That's fine. Some women want to wait, some don't. It's up to you. Right now I suggest you rest, since you are having a lot of morning sickness already." Dr. Roberts told Megan. "And I will see you in two weeks."

"Thank you. Oh, When's my due date?" Megan said, getting up from the bed.

"You're due date will be May 11th. How does that sound for a double birthday?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Sounds great." Megan said, as they all exited the exam room and Megan went to make another appointment.

After they left, they went back to Kurt and Blaine's apartment to celebrate.

"Can you believe I'm pregnant with twins?" Megan exclaimed.

"I know. I just wanted one healthy baby. Now I want two healthy babies, and a healthy sister." Blaine said, with a paternal tone in his voice.

"Don't worry Blaine. You heard the doctor. She said as long as I take my prenatal vitamins, which I am going to do, and I don't smoke or drink, which I don't, the babies and I will be fine." Megan said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"OK you two. I think we all get it that Megan is going to take care of herself for her and the babies." said Kurt, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I be right back. The babies and I have to go to the bathroom." Megan said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Now Blaine you don't want to stress her out, ok. That's not good for her." Kurt said, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"You're right. You're right. I'll do the stressing for everyone." Blaine said, coming up with a compromise.

Kurt hung his head. "Blaine I don't want you to stress over every little thing that Megan does, like going to the bathroom. It's only going to give you gray hairs and you are way too young to rock that look. The kids are supposed to give us gray hairs when they're 14." Both of them laughed.

"That's what I want to see." Megan said coming back into the living room. "I want to see you two laughing and smiling. Especially you, Blaine."

"Why me?" Blaine asked, feeling accused.

"Because you are over stressing. Just relax." Megan said, calmly. "Well, with that being said, I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Back to my apartment." Megan said. "I'm exhausted. And besides the doctor said to take it easy for a while, because of the morning sickness."

"Ok. Well, call us if you need anything. Anything at all. Even if it's at 2:00 in the morning, we'll get it for you." Kurt said, hugging his sister-in-law and the woman carrying his children.

"Go get some rest sis." Blaine said, kissing her on the cheek. "We'll see you later."

"Bye guys. See you later." Megan said, as she walked out the door.

2 weeks later Kurt, Blaine and Megan were going to Dr. Roberts' office to hear the twins' heartbeats. All three of them were excited and a little bit nervous.

Once they were in the exam room Dr. Roberts put the goo on Megan's stomach and started the ultrasound.

"Ok, Megan I see both heartbeats, are you ready to hear them?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Yes!" Megan, Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

Dr. Roberts turned some knobs and all of a sudden the three of them heard a wonderful sound they ever heard.

Dr. Roberts moved the wand over Megan's stomach and they heard another heartbeat.

Kurt and Blaine kissed each other. And then they kissed Megan on the forehead. The three of them had tears in their eyes.

Dr. Roberts cleaned up Megan and the three of them left the office.

Kurt and Blaine went back to their apartment and Megan went back to her apartment.

"I can't believe we just heard our babies' heartbeats." Kurt said happily, as he poured himself and Blaine a glass of wine.

"I now. This makes it all the more real." Blaine said, taking a sip of wine.

"I know what you mean Blaine." Kurt said, agreeing with his husband.

"Pretty soon, we'll know the sex of the babies." Blaine said.

"I don't about you Blaine, but I want it to be a surprise. I don't want to know the sex of the babies." Kurt said, with his best puppy dog face.

"OK, we won't find out the sex of the babies. We'll wait until Megan's due date to find out." Blaine said, agreeing with his husband.

"Yeah!" Kurt said, happily.


	4. Blaine the worrier

The next day Kurt and Blaine were eating breakfast, when Kurt thought of something. "Blaine, when should we tell our families and friends that we're having twins?" Kurt asked Blaine as he was reading the newspaper.

"Well, I don't know how my parents are going to take it, with Megan being the surrogate." Blaine said, frowning.

"Oh." Kurt said, also frowning. "But I'm sure once you tell them that we're expecting their first grandchildren they'll be happy about that. Won't they?"

"I hope so. I'll try calling them later today after I call Megan and see how she's feeling." Blaine said, drinking his coffee.

"Now don't bother her too much Blaine." Kurt warned.

"I won't. You worry too much." Blaine said laughing.

"Now what about telling our friends?" Kurt asked again.

"I think we should definitely tell them. But how?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I was thinking, we send out cards with two pairs of baby feet on the them with the due date and have them guess and then they have to call and find out. What do you think?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine thought about it for a minute. "I like the idea, but how are they going to know we are going with Megan as a surrogate?"

"You're right." Kurt said, frowning. "Well we can always tell them when they call us. Right"

"We could, but do you really want to have to explain that over and over again?" Blaine said, trying to be realistic.

"You know what, I don't care, I'm sending out the cards with the due date and on the back I'll put 'Megan is our surrogate' happy?" Kurt said, a little angry.

"Just do what you want Kurt!" Blaine said angrily and stormed out of the room into their bedroom to change. Kurt fallowed him.

"What's really going on?" Kurt asked, as he entered the bedroom.

"I'm just really worried about Megan the babies. Something inside me says something's wrong, even though there isn't." Blaine said, as he broke down on Kurt's shoulder.

"Shh. Shh. It's OK. I know you're worried. I am too. But trust me everything's going to be fine. Just think about how we heard those wonderful little heartbeats yesterday. Wasn't that wonderful?" Kurt said, calming his husband. Blaine just nodded his head in Kurt's shoulder.

After Blaine had calmed down, he went to change for work. Kurt went into the bathroom, to brush his teeth and he got also got ready for work.

Meanwhile, Megan was busy teaching at a local elementary school. She hadn't told anyone at her school that she was pregnant yet. She wanted to wait until she was a little further along. The morning sickness had finally gone away and she was happy about that.

It was the end of the day, and Megan was exhausted. She had been standing on her feet all day and she was ready to head home for a nice relaxing evening with a carton of ice cream and potato chips. One of her first of many cravings, as she was walking out to her car, her phone started to ring. She looked at who was calling and saw that it was Blaine and answered it.

"Hi big brother." she answered.

"Hi Megan. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"I'm feeling good. I'm not feeling anymore morning sickness, which is good. But I've been on feet all day, so I'm exhausted. All I want to do now is go home and eat ice cream and potato chips." Megan told her brother.

"Well, that's good to hear that the morning sickness has gone away. Have you told any of the people that you work with that you're pregnant yet?" Blaine asked.

"No not yet. I thought I would wait a few more weeks, then I would tell my principal first, then I would tell some of my other colleagues. And the kids will eventually figure it out once my belly gets bigger." Megan laughed.

"Well, that's your decision." Blaine said. "I just want you to do what makes you comfortable. Is there anything Kurt or I can do?"

Megan thought for minute. "I don't think there's anything I need at the moment." Megan finally answered.

"Okay. Well, don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Blaine exclaimed.

"I won't Blaine. Quit asking that and go back to work." Megan said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh one more thing." Blaine stated.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"Kurt wants to mail these cards to friends and families telling them that we're having twins, but I think I should call mom and dad tell them that you're our surrogate." Blaine explained.

"I don't know Blaine." Megan said hesitantly.

"Megan we have to tell them eventually." Blaine stated.

"I know. But I don't think they are going to like it." said Megan.

"Like it or not, you're doing this for us and we are forever grateful. Megan couldn't help Megan couldn't help but smile when she heard Blaine say that.

"Tell you what, I'll come over tomorrow after work and we'll both call them, so they won't have to yell at just one of us." Megan laughed.

"They're not going to yell. At least I hope they won't." Blaine said and thought to himself. "But that does sound like a good idea. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow." Megan said, hanging up the phone and getting in her car and driving home.

That evening, Megan spent it on the couch watching _Aladdin _and eating ice cream and potato chips. She eventually fell asleep on her couch, but was awoken by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked, half asleep.

"Megan, its Kurt. Have you eaten dinner yet? You should come over to our house and we'll make you something to eat." Kurt said excitedly.

"What time is it?" Megan asked still half asleep.

"It's 7:30. What were you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I was sleeping. Listen Kurt I'm really exhausted. I've had a busy day, I'm pregnant with your twins, and all I want to do is sleep. OK? Please don't call me unless it's an emergency." Megan said, trying not to be extremely rude, even though she was tired.

"OK. Sorry Megan. See you tomorrow." Kurt said, hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Megan said hanging up her phone and going back to sleep.

"What did she say?" Blaine asked.

"She said she's exhausted and needs to sleep and not to call her unless it' an emergency. We'll see her tomorrow." Kurt repeated what he had just heard. "I told you she would be too tired to come over."

"I know. I'm just-" Blaine started but was cut off by Kurt.

"Worried." Kurt finished Blaine's sentence.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't be-" Blaine started.

"Yes you shouldn't be, now let's eat." Kurt said, trying to distract his husband.


	5. Telling the gradparents

The next day, was Friday, and after work Megan went over to Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

"Hi Megan." Kurt said, as she entered the apartment.

"Hi Kurt. Where's Blaine?" Megan asked, not seeing her brother when she walked in.

"He's still at work. He'll be home soon. Come in, have a seat. How's work?" Kurt said, trying to be sociable.

"Work's good. But I've noticed that feet are starting to get swollen." She said, pointing to her feet. "Well I guess that just comes with being pregnant, huh?"

"Do you want some ice for your feet?" Kurt asked.

"No it's OK. It's all part of the pregnancy." Megan said, reassuringly. "But you do know what I have a craving for? French fries and hot fudge.

"Well, I don't have French fries, but I do have hot fudge." Kurt said, looking in the cabinets. "How about I make you something to eat? What would like to eat?"

"I now have craving for pizza with pineapple." Megan said, grinning.

Kurt put his hand to his head. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take these constant food cravings. He just laughed it off and called their favorite pizza place and ordered 2 pizzas. One with pineapple and one with extra cheese and pepperoni for him and Blaine.

A few minutes after Kurt had ordered the pizzas, Blaine had come home from work.

"Sorry I'm late." Blaine apologized. "What have you been doing?"

"Well, we just ordered pizza for dinner because Megan had a craving for it sweetheart." Kurt said, placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"I have been having the weirdest cravings lately, Blaine, you wouldn't believe. And my feet are swollen and my hormones are all acting up. That's why I acted the way I acted I did last night to you on the phone last night Kurt and I'm sorry." Megan said, apologizing.

"It's fine. I know you're going through a lot right now. And was your brother's idea to call you last night." Kurt said pointing at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine said, looking guilty.

Megan laughed.

"So how, about after we eat dinner we call mom and dad?" Blaine suggested.

"Do we have to?" Megan whined.

"Yes. They have to know they are going to be grandparents." Blaine said, trying to convince Megan.

"Fine I'll do it." Megan reluctantly agreed.

After they had eaten dinner, Megan took out her cell phone and called her parents.

"Hello?" her mom asked.

"Hi mom. It's me and Blaine and Kurt are here too." Megan said as she pushed the speaker button on the phone.

"Hi mom." said Blaine.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson." said Kurt.

"Hi kids. How are you?" Kate asked, happily.

"We're good. Is dad there?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Hold on a second. Let me get him." Kate said, as she went to get her husband.

"Hello?" Jack asked.

"Hi dad." Blaine and Megan said in unison.

"Hi Mr. Anderson." Kurt said.

"Hi kids." Jack said.

"Is everything OK?" Kate asked.

"Everything's fine. Actually we have some news/" Blaine said.

"Oh, good news I hope." Kate exclaimed.

"Yes very good news. Kurt and I have decided to start a family." Blaine started.

"Oh, honey that's wonderful." exclaimed Kate. "Are you going to adopt or use a surrogate?"

"We're going to use a surrogate." Kurt said.

"Have you decided on who yet?" Jack asked.

"Yes and she's a great match for both us." Blaine said.

"What's her name? Who is she? Is she pregnant yet?" Kate asked, wanting to know if she would be a grandma soon.

"Well mom, dad, I'm Blaine and Kurt's surrogate and yes I am pregnant and I'm pregnant with twins!"

The line went silent for a few minutes.

"Mom? Dad? Did you hear what Megan just said? She's our surrogate and she's having twins. Your first grandchildren." Blaine said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Still there was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Mom? Dad? Please say something." Megan pleaded.

"What do you want us to say dear?" Kate said, coming out of her shock state.

"That you're happy and you'll give all of your blessing." Megan pleaded some more.

"Well we are happy that Blaine and Kurt have wanted to start a family, but we think that you shouldn't have done this without talking to us first. That's all sweetheart." said Kate.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you about this, but it was something that I had been thinking about since they had gotten married and I wanted to do it for them instead of some stranger." Megan stated as she started to sob over the phone.

"Mom, Megan's a little emotional right now, can you not talk about this right now?" pleaded Blaine.

"Fine. I wish you all the best. Call us when the babies are born and we will be there." Kate said, sounding snobbish.

"Sure mom, will do. Love you. Bye dad."

"Bye Blaine. Bye Kurt." Jack said, hanging up the phone.

"Bye. Mr. Anderson." said Kurt hanging up the phone.

"Are you alright Megs?" Blaine asked, trying to comfort his little sister.

Megan nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just these hormones really get to me sometimes. You know?" she said as wiped her eyes.

"That's okay. I think they were just in shock over all that we told them. I don't think they were expecting us to drop a bomb on them like that." Blaine said, laughing.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Megan said, agreeing. "Well, I'm getting tired and it's been a pretty busy day, so I think I'm going to go home and go to bed. And please don't call me unless it's an emergency. Kurt!" she said pointing at the taller man.

"Hey it was your brother's idea. He's worried about you. I think its sweet, him caring about his sister like that. I mean you are carrying our children." Kurt said sweetly. "I have an idea, why don't we take you out shopping tomorrow."

"I don't know Kurt, I have a lot of papers to grade and lessons to plan and I don't know if I'm up for a day full of shopping. I get tired real easily nowadays. Maybe some other time." Megan said, tiredly.

"You're right. I should be thinking of you. You do what you need to do to take care of yourself and the babies. Blaine and I will go shopping for baby things." Kurt replied.

"Ok. See you two later. Good night." Megan said, as she walked out the door.

"Good night Megan. Don't forget. Call us if you need anything." Blaine said, as she walked out the door.


	6. The Future

The next few weeks were very uneventful in Megan's pregnancy except for the food cravings. Other than that, according to Dr. Roberts she was growing perfectly. Megan was now at 25 weeks and she, Blaine and Kurt were back in Dr. Roberts' office for a routine ultrasound.

"During this ultrasound we can usually tell the sex of the babies. If you want." Dr. Roberts explained.

All three looked at each other and they silently agreed.

"We're gonna wait." Kurt said.

"Okay. That's fine." Dr. Roberts said, with a smile.

Dr. Roberts began the ultrasound. "OK here's the time where you need to turn around if you don't want to know the sex of baby A."

"Baby A?" Megan asked.

Well that's what we'll name it for now, unless you have another name?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Megan looked at Kurt and Blaine and they looked at Megan.

"Baby A's fine." Megan replied.

"Okay. Baby A looks very healthy. Good size so far. Now, please turn around, so I can see what we have." Kurt and Blaine turned to face the wall, while Megan just turned her head.

"Okay and baby B looks good. Very healthy too. Are you still taking your vitamins?"

"Yes I am." Megan answered.

"Good. You can turn back around now." said Dr. Roberts.

"So everything's OK with both babies?" Blaine asked.

"Yes Blaine. Don't worry. Both babies look to be very healthy and Megan's doing everything she can to keep them that way. That's what I like to see." Dr. Robert's said, smiling back at the three of them as she wiped off Megan's stomach.

"Call me if anything feels funny or you don't feel like yourself alright?" Dr. Roberts told Megan.

"I will." Megan responded. "When should I be able to feel them move?"

"You should be able to feel them within the next few weeks or so. They've been moving this whole time they just have been too small for you to feel." Dr. Roberts reassured Megan.

After Megan's appointment, the three of them went out for lunch.

"I can't wait until these babies are born." Megan said, taking a sip of water.

"Neither can we." replied Kurt with a laugh.

"Hey I have to ask you something, are you guys going to move into a house, because where are you going to put both babies? Not in that tiny guest room I hope." Megan asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Well, we haven't really thought-"Blaine started to say, but Kurt cut him off.

"Of course we are." Kurt looked at Blaine. "We want to stay close, maybe Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn's a great place to raise kids. I have friends that live in that area and they love it." said Megan, taking a bite of her food.

"Oh, well that's great because we don't want to move too far from our work." said Blaine.

"Well, you can always take the subway. I do. But sometimes I use my car, like when I go to work only because I'm pregnant." Megan laughed.

Blaine and Kurt stifled a laugh.

"Well, maybe we could be neighbors." Kurt joked.

"Actually, Kurt and I were thinking that you should move in with us until the babies are due." Blaine said, glancing at Kurt.

"Of course. We want to be there if you need anything and of course, when you go into labor." Kurt said, smiling.

"I don't know. Are you sure you want me to move in? I mean I could be pretty hormonal and have weird cravings?" Megan asked, unsure.

"Megan, you're my sister. I've lived with you before. I think we can handle the mood swings and weird food cravings like ice cream and potato chips." Blaine said, laughing.

"Hey the babies wanted that and it was delicious. You should try it some time." Megan said, also laughing.

"So, what do you say Megan? Will you move in?" Kurt pleaded.

"Well, would I move in into your apartment or your new house or both because I don't know if all of that is good on the babies and me." Megan said, in serious tone."

"Well, why don't we do this, we'll have you move into the apartment and Kurt and I will look for a house and once we find and buy a house, it could be after the babies are born?" Blaine suggested.

"But Blaine, sweetie, they will be here in 3 months. It takes a while to find a buy a house. Doesn't it?" Kurt asking unsure if this was practical.

"Well, I know someone who's selling an ouch." Megan said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Megan, are you OK?" Blaine asked, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine. I think one of the baby's just kicked." said Megan, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Are you sure that it was just a kick? Nothing wrong going on in there right?" Blaine asked, worried.

"Yes Blaine it was just a kick. Nothing's ouch. Another kick. They are getting very active in there."

"Blaine, I think we should get Megan home." Kurt suggested and the three of them got up and left the restaurant and went back to Blaine and Kurt's apartment.

"I'm going to lie down on the couch." said Megan as soon as they walked in the apartment.

"Sure, go ahead Megan. Can I get you anything?" Blaine asked.

"No I'm fine thanks. But you know what you and Kurt can do?" Megan asked.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Come sit with me on the couch and feel the babies kick. It's amazing. You should also talk to them. So they get used to your voices." said Megan as lay down on the couch. Blaine and did as Megan asked. They each put a hand on her swollen stomach and waited for movement.

"Just be patient." Megan told them. "In the meantime, talk to them. Tell them who you are."

Blaine put his mouth close to Megan's stomach. "Hello babies. It's daddy Blaine. I can't wait to see you. Whenever you two are crying I'll sing you to sleep and thanks to daddy Kurt, you'll be the most fashionable babies around."

"Ouch! Did you feel that?" Megan asked, wincing.

"Yeah." Both men said in unison.

Kurt put his mouth close to Megan's stomach and said, "Hi babies. Its daddy Kurt and yes thanks to me you two will be very fashionable and hopefully thanks to daddy Blaine you will also have an amazing singing voice. Also, I hope you have daddy Blaine and Aunt Megan's curly hair."

All three smiled as they felt another kick. "Wow they are very active aren't they?" Kurt asked.

"Well, there are two in there." Megan joked. "Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to take a nap."

"Sure Meg. We'll leave you alone." Blaine said, getting up.

"Let us know if you need anything." Kurt said, also getting up.

Kurt and Blaine left Megan to nap on the couch. They went into the kitchen to talk about the upcoming move. "So we have to get Megan's things from her apartment and we have to start looking for a house big enough for us and the two children."Kurt started.

"Slow down Kurt." Said Blaine, placing a hand on top of Kurt's. "We have time to look for a house and as for getting Megan's things from her apartment; we should do that as soon as possible."

"But honey, it takes time to buy a house. So I think we need to start looking for a house as a soon as possible." Kurt said with puppy dog eyes.

"There's no getting you off this house hunting thing is there?" Blaine asked and Kurt just shook his head. "OK, we'll go looking for houses tomorrow."

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt said, as he gave Blaine a kiss on the lips.


	7. Emergency

Kurt and Blaine had now been looking for a house to call home. Megan was using the guest room until she was due or they had moved into a bigger house. Whichever came first.

"So how's the house hunting going?" Megan asked, one night over dinner.

"It's going OK." Kurt let out a sigh.

"Why what's wrong?" Megan asked.

"There's nothing that we really like." Kurt explained. "We want a house that's near a school and that's its close enough to both of our jobs. But we can't find anything like that."

"I'm sure you'll find ouch." Megan winced in pain.

"Are you OK?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Just the one of the baby's ouch. Megan winced again. She made a face of real pain.

"Ouch. I think I'm having one of those Braxton Hicks contractions." Megan said, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure Megan, you're only 7 months pregnant. Don't you get those false contractions in the 8th or 9th month?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but it really hurts."

Blaine grabbed her hand. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital."

Megan nodded and tried to get up but fell to her knees.

"Hang on Meg, I got you." Blaine said, lifting her up.

"I think these babies are trying to tell me something." Megan said, rubbing her belly with one hand and holding Blaine's hand with the other.

"Blaine, should we call 911?" Kurt asked, seeing how much pain his sister-in-law was in.

Megan shook her head. "No, just drive me to the hospital. I'll be fine."

Blaine and Kurt helped Megan out to the car and drove her to the hospital. Blaine called Dr. Roberts on the way and she would meet them at the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Megan was in a hospital room and put on a bunch of monitors to monitor her and both of the babies.

"OK, Megan it looks like you are having premature contractions." said Dr. Roberts as she entered the room. "We're going to give you some medicine to stop them. And then we'll see how you're doing. Alright?"

Megan nodded. "Are the babies OK?" she asked.

"They seem to be doing alright. But I want to keep them on the monitors just to be sure."

Megan nodded again. "I just want them to be healthy."

"That's what we all want." Blaine said, grabbing Megan's hand.

"I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be right back." Kurt announced, as he left the room.

"Is everything OK with you and Kurt?" asked Megan.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's just worried about everything. I should go check on him. Will you be OK by yourself?" Blaine asked.

"I think I'm OK. I think the medicine is kicking in and it's making me sleepy, so I won't be of much entertainment for a while." Megan giggled.

"Alright. Be right back." Blaine said, kissing Megan's forehead.

Blaine went out of the room to let Megan rest and to find Kurt, who was pacing up and down the hallway.

"Kurt are you OK?" Blaine asked, trying to stop Kurt from pacing.

"I'm just worried and scared. What if the babies come early? What if something's wrong with them?" Kurt said, worriedly. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm worried too. But we can't think like that. We have to think that Megan and the babies are going to be fine and she'll go home tomorrow." Blaine said, reassuringly.

"I hope you're right." Kurt sighed heavily.

Blaine kissed him on the forehead. _I hope I'm right too. _Blaine thought.

"Should we go back in?" Kurt asked.

"No, she's sleeping. The medicine made her sleepy. It's good for her to rest." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded.

They sat out in the waiting room, trying to sleep in uncomfortable chairs, until a nurse came out of Megan's room.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" she asked.

"Yes." he stood up when he heard his name called.

"You're sister's asking for you and your husband." she said, politely.

Blaine and Kurt went into the room.

"How are you feeling Megan?" Blaine asked.

"It still hurts." Megan said, wincing with pain.

"We're waiting for the doctor to prescribe more pain medication." the nurse said, to them, seeing the pain in Megan's face.

"Blaine, it's too early for the babies to come. I'm only 7 months pregnant." said Megan worriedly.

"It's OK; we'll talk to the doctor. I'm sure she can give you something for the pain." Blaine said, rubbing her arm soothingly.

A few minutes later, Dr. Roberts came into the room. She looked over Megan and the babies' vital signs. "Well, it looks like the medicine we're giving you isn't working. I could give you an epidural. If you want it?" Dr. Roberts asked, looking at how much pain Megan was in.

"I don't know. I just want to be able to keep them in as long as I can." Megan said, on the verge of tears.

"I think you should get the epidural. It'll make you feel better." Blaine said trying to reassure her.

"I'd like to check to see if you're dilating, because if you are, I'd like to keep you until you give birth."

Megan nodded.

Kurt and Blaine left the room, so Megan could be examined.

"What if she's dilating? That means the babies really are coming early?" Blaine said, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"We'll just have to wait and see." said Kurt, comforting Blaine.

The door to Megan's room opened, and the nurse, Susan said they could come back in.

"Is she dilating?" Blaine asked Dr. Roberts.

"She is. She's about 2 ½ to 3 centimeters. So I want to keep her until she delivers." Dr. Roberts told them. "If she does deliver before her due date, the babies will be premature. They'll be very small and they'll have to go into the NICU for a several weeks." she explained.

"I don't want that." Megan exclaimed." I'll stay in bed for 2 months, I won't move. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep these babies healthy." Megan said, rubbing her belly.

"I know that's what you want, but Mother Nature may have other plans." Dr, Roberts explained.

Megan sighed.

"I'll get you that epidural." said Dr. Roberts as she left the room.

Both Kurt and Blaine looked down at Megan, lying on the bed.

"I'm really sorry to be such a pain." said Megan.

"No you're not. But that's what little sisters are for." Blaine joked.

Soon Megan got her epidural and she went back to sleep. Kurt tried to curl up on the chair in the room and Blaine sat out in the hall, looking at his phone. He wanted to call his parents, but he didn't know if they would come. Should he call Burt and Carole? He wished he could call Cooper. He missed his brother and wondered what went wrong. When Blaine felt his eyes start to close he went back into the room and sat on a chair next Kurt, equally as uncomfortable and try to sleep.


	8. Emergency part 2

The next morning, Blaine woke up very stiff, due to the uncomfortable chair he had been sleeping in. He walked over to Megan's bed and lightly touched her hand.

"Hey." she said, with a little rasp in her voice.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"OK I guess. I mean ever since they stuck that needle in my back, I can't really feel anything, so I guess that's a good thing." Megan said, trying to let out a giggle.

"Well, I'm glad you're not having anymore contractions." Blaine said, with a half smile.

"Yeah me too. Ouch." said Megan wincing with pain.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, clearly concerned.

"I think the epidural is wearing off..." said Megan, in pain. "I think you need to call the doctor."

Blaine quickly ran out of the room to get Dr. Roberts.

"Dr. Roberts! Dr. Roberts!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine what's going on?" asked Dr. Roberts, from the nurses' station.

"Megan say's her epidural is wearing off. I think she might be having contractions again." Blaine said, nearly in tears.

"OK, calm down." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be right there with Susan and we'll give her something stronger."

Blaine nodded and went back to Megan's room to see Kurt holding Megan's hand.

"Did you find Dr. Roberts?" Megan breathed heavily in pain.

"Yeah she and Nurse Susan are going to come in and give you something stronger." said Blaine, taking Megan's other hand.

"Ahh." Megan screamed in pain.

A minute later Dr. Roberts came in with Nurse Susan. "OK Megan we're going give you some pain medicine that's a little bit stronger, but one side effect is vomiting." Dr. Roberts explained.

"I don't care. Just make the contractions stop. Please." Megan breathed.

"Alright. Susan will give you the medicine through your IV." said Dr. Roberts.

A few minutes later, Nurse Susan gave Megan the new medication. As soon as the medicine took effect, Megan wasn't feeling well, "I think I need to throw up." Megan said as she put her hand up to her mouth.

"Here, you can vomit in this." said Susan, handing Megan a bucket and she began vomiting. Kurt rubbed her back soothingly and Blaine held her hair back.

"When is this going to stop?" Megan asked, once she stopped vomiting.

"The medicine is meant to stop the contractions. So once the contractions stop, you should stop vomiting." Susan explained and Megan began vomiting again.

Once she felt she could sit up, Megan closed her eyes. "This is worse than my morning sickness." she mumbled.

Blaine went to the sink and wrung out a washcloth and put it on Megan's forehead. Megan smiled a slight smile. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome." Blaine said, softly.

"I just want this to be over, but I want them to be safe." Megan said, quietly but loud enough so Blaine and Kurt could hear.

"I know you want this be over, and we want them and you to be safe." Blaine told her.

"That's all we want is healthy twins and a healthy a healthy surrogate." said Kurt, holding Megan's hand.

"Get some rest." Blaine said, as he motioned to Kurt for the both of them to leave the room.

"OK." Megan mumbled and Kurt and Blaine went out to the waiting room.

While Megan slept, Kurt and Blaine tried to take naps in the waiting room chairs.

When Blaine woke up from his catnap, he went to find Dr. Roberts.

"Dr. Roberts?" Blaine said.

"Yes Blaine. Is there something I can do for Megan?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Actually yes. I wanted to know if the she was going to have the babies early?" Blaine asked.

"Well I haven't checked to see if she has dilated anymore, but I will." Dr. Roberts said, as she went into Megan's room. Kurt had gotten up and walked toward Blaine. "What's going Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I just asked Dr. Roberts if the babies are going to come early and she is going to check Megan to see if she's dilated anymore."

Dr. Roberts came out of the room and motioned Kurt and Blaine back in.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Dr. Roberts said.

"What's the bad news?" Megan asked.

"The bad news is that you have to stay here until you deliver and the good news is that you are still at 3 centimeters and you're not dilating as fast as we thought you would." Dr. Roberts explained.

"Do I still have to take that medicine that makes me throw up?" Megan asked.

"No. Your contractions seem to have stopped. So that's good, but if they start again, we may have to." said Dr. Roberts.

Megan rubbed her face with her hand.

Megan looked over at Blaine. "Well it looks like I'm going to be here a while. So I guess you two should go home and start preparing your tiny apartment for the babies when they arrive. Which will be here before you know it."

"We don't have to leave now." Blaine said.

"Please. I'm really tired and I'm not going to be doing much, so you should just go and getting ready for the babies. I'm sure Rachel is planning a baby shower for you two. Please, I'm really tired." Megan pleaded with Blaine.

"Alright, but we'll be back every day until you have these babies." Blaine said, kissing Megan on the forehead.

"I'm sure you will be." said Megan, closing her eyes and going to sleep.


	9. The Birth

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I am not a doctor and I don't claim to be one, so please bear with me. Also I sadly, I don't own Glee.**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

During the next month, Kurt and Blaine were busy looking for a house for their growing family. They finally found a nice 4 bedroom house in Brooklyn, which wasn't too far from either of their jobs. The house was near an Elementary school, which Kurt loved. The house was perfect for a growing family. Since it had 4 bedrooms, both twins could have their own bedroom when they got older and the last room would be made into a guest room slash office for both Blaine and Kurt.

Everyday at around the same time after work, Blaine and Kurt would go and visit Megan in the hospital. She was doing better. She wasn't having anymore contractions and she wasn't dilating and further, which was good.

One evening Blaine came home from work, very tired.

"What's wrong honey?" Kurt asked, as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I just had a really busy day at the studio today. We had another record producer come in today and I had to sing extra hard." Blaine explained as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, we have to go so Megan, don't forget." Kurt reminded Blaine.

"Maybe I'll just call her and apologize for not coming tonight. I'm really beat." Blaine said with a yawn.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, sitting down next to Blaine.

"I am. All I want to do is go to bed. It's not like the babies are going to come tonight right?" Blaine said with a laugh.

"If you're sure you don't want to go see her tonight, then we'll just go to bed." Kurt said.

"I'm definitely sure." said Blaine with an

"Dr. Roberts, I think I'm having, ouch, contractions again."

"Well, you're only at 32 weeks, which is a little early, but if you're having strong contractions and you're dilating, we might have you deliver tonight or early tomorrow morning." Dr. Roberts explained.

Megan nodded as she was in too much pain to speak.

"Let me just check you to see if you're dilating." said Dr. Roberts.

Megan nodded again and lifted her legs so she could be examined.

"OK, Megan, I think we should call Blaine and Kurt because it looks like you've been dilating all day and you're already at 7 centimeters." Dr. Roberts told Megan.

Megan's eyes widened.

It was 3:30 in the morning when the phone started to ring at Blaine and Kurt's house.

"Blaine, wake up. The phone is ringing." said Kurt sleepily.

"What?" Blaine asked not quite awake.

"The phone Blaine, someone's calling at..." Kurt looked at the clock on his bedside table. "3:30 in the morning? It could be Megan."

Blaine quickly answered the phone when Kurt said Megan's name. "Hello?" Blaine asked, more awake now.

"Hi Blaine, sorry to interrupt you from your sleep, but I just wanted to let you know that you and Kurt should come down to the hospital because I'm about to deliver the twins." Megan said, slightly in pain.

"What?" Blaine gasped. "We'll be right there." Blaine turned to Kurt. "Megan's about to have the babies. We have to go now."

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. Blaine, we're going to be daddies!" he said, excitedly.

"Oh my god! We are!" Blaine said, equally excitedly.

They both got up out of bed, and dressed and went down to the hospital, where they were going to become daddies!

Once they got to Megan's room, they found her lying on her side, breathing heavily in pain due to the contractions.

"Hey Megan." Blaine said softly as he and Kurt entered the room.

Megan just waved her hand to the both of them. She motioned for Blaine to come closer so she could hold his hand.

"This really hurts." Megan breathed out. "Dr. Roberts said I'm already at 7 centimeters, that's why I called you so late."

"Megan, can I check you again? It's been about an hour since the last time I did and maybe I can break your water to speed things up a bit?"

Megan nodded. "Kurt, Blaine, please stay here, just stay at the head of the bed while she checks me." Megan pleaded.

"Sure thing." Kurt said, moving to the other side of Megan's bed.

Dr. Roberts checked Megan and broke her water. "You're contractions might be a little bit more intense since I broke your water." she explained.

"When can I start pushing?" Megan asked.

"When you're at 10 centimeters and right now you're at 8. So almost there." said Dr. Roberts with a slight smile.

Ten minutes later, Megan was having very intense contractions and squeezing Kurt and Blaine's hands.

"Remember to breathe with each contraction Megan. Breathe." Blaine said quietly.

Megan took in a deep breath, "I am breathing. It just hurts really bad." she turned to Kurt. "I'm not doing this again. If I do it'll be for my own children." she cried out. She was on the verge of tears from pain.

"It's OK Megan. I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but it'll soon be over and it all be worth it. Right?" Kurt asked.

Megan took in another deep breath. "You're right. But now I'm just in a lot of pain I can't think about that right now. Ouch." Megan looked over at Blaine, "Can you get Dr. Roberts, I'm feeling a lot of pressure down there. Ouch. I think one of the babies is telling me something."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Blaine said and left the room.

"Dr. Roberts, Megan's feeling a lot of pressure. She thinks one of the babies is coming." Blaine explained to Dr. Roberts.

"Alright, I'll go take a look." Dr. Roberts said as she and Blaine went back into Megan's room.

Blaine took Megan's hand, while Dr. Roberts checked her.

"OK, Megan not much longer. You're at 9 centimeters. You're almost there." Dr. Roberts told her.

"But I feel so much pressure." Megan breathed.

"I know you do, that's the baby getting ready to come out. You went from 8 to 9 centimeters in just 10 minutes because I broke your water. So I'll check you again in another 10 minutes. Don't worry, the babies are coming out soon." Dr. Roberts explained.

Megan continued to have contractions for another five to ten minutes.

"I feel like I need to push!" Megan screamed out.

"Let me see, I don't want you start pushing unless you're fully dilated because you can tear and we don't want that." Dr. Roberts explained.

Dr. Roberts examined Megan again. "Alright, you're at 10 centimeters. Let's start pushing."

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other.

"OK Megan, I want you to take a deep breath in, put your chin to chest and push."

Megan nodded and did what she was told as she held on to Blaine and Kurt's hands.

"Good, keep pushing." said Dr. Roberts.

Then all of sudden the room was quiet.

"What's wrong? Is the baby OK? Why isn't it crying?" Megan asked, clearly worried.

"I just had to clear out the baby's mouth and nose." Dr. Roberts said.

Then the room was filled was loud cry. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kurt asked.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Roberts announced, handing the baby to nurse Susan, so she could get cleaned up.

"Is she OK?" Megan asked.

"The nurses are going to check her out to make sure." said Dr. Roberts.

"Who wants to cut the cord?" Susan asked.

"I do." Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"Well come on over here." Susan motioned to both men and handing them a pair of scissors for both of them to use as they cut the baby girl's umbilical cord.

"You stay with her, I'll go help Megan with the next baby." Blaine said, as he kissed Kurt on the lips.

Blaine made his way back to Megan's side.

"Is she OK?" Megan breathed.

"She's beautiful. You did great. I mean you are doing great." said Blaine.

"Alright Megan, one more time and we'll have a double birthday." said Dr. Roberts.

Megan pushed and then another cry was heard.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Robert's announced. "Congratulations!"

"Is he OK?" Megan asked.

"He looks good." said Dr. Roberts, handing the baby to another nurse.

"Do you both want to cut the cord?" the nurse asked. Both Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Are they both okay?" Megan asked worriedly.

"They both need some oxygen, so we're going to put a tiny tube in their noses, but other than that they look perfect." Susan said.

"Blaine, what are their names?" Megan asked her brother, who was smiling down at the newborn baby boy.

"Well, we were thinking of Aiden Dalton for the boy." said Blaine.

"And Sophia Elizabeth for the girl." said Kurt, smiling.

"Those are wonderful names you guys." said Megan, with a yawn.

"Megan needs her rest, so why don't follow the nurses to NICU." said Dr. Roberts.

"Wait, why do they have to go to the NICU?" Kurt asked.

"Any baby the is using oxygen needs to be in the NICU and also since they were born a little early, they need to be monitored." Susan explained.

"But I'm sure they won't be in there for that long." Dr. Roberts reassured them.

"Wait!" Megan yelled out.

"What is it Megan?" Blaine asked.

"How much do they weigh and how long are they?" Megan asked.

"Sophia is 5 lbs. 13 oz. 19 in. long and Aiden is 4 lbs. 12 oz 20 in long." Susan replied.

Megan couldn't help but smile. She soon closed her eyes and drifted to sleep as the nurses took the babies away and Kurt and Blaine followed.


	10. NICU

**I do not own this song and I do not own Glee. Just clearing the air.**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks and Enjoy.**

Blaine and Kurt followed the nurses into the NICU, where the babies would be staying while in the hospital.

"Are they both okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Well they are both a little small and they both need oxygen. We need to see if they'll eat on their own." Susan explained.

"What do you mean 'if they'll eat on their own'?" Blaine asked.

"Well, they need to be able to suck on the nipple of bottle, but if they don't then we have to place a tube in their stomachs." said Susan. "But we don't want to have to do that if we don't have to."

Blaine and Kurt both nodded.

Kurt looked down at Sophia. She was small and she had tubes in her. All he wanted to was cuddle her and keep her safe.

Blaine looked down at Aiden. He was small as well and also had tubes in him. Blaine wished that this wasn't happening to them. But it was.

Kurt pulled Blaine next to him, so they could see both twins. Both men had tears in their eyes.

"When do we find out if they can eat on their own?" Blaine asked.

"Later tonight. Right now they just want to sleep." said" OK, just sit down in the rocking chairs and I'll hand them to you." Susan instructed.

Blaine and Kurt sat down in the rocking chairs next to the twins' beds.

Susan carefully picked up Sophia and asked, "Who wants to hold Sophia?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before Kurt said, "I will."

"Then I guess I'll hold Aiden." Blaine laughed.

Susan carefully placed Sophia in Kurt's open arms. Then she went over to Aiden and picked him up and placed him in Blaine's waiting arms.

"Now rock." Susan whispered to the both of them.

As Kurt and Blaine rocked both of their babies, they could hear little noises coming from them.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered back.

"We're daddies!" Kurt whispered excitedly.

"I can't believe it. We really are daddies!" Blaine said, smiling.

"I can't believe we have twins!" Kurt said, also smiling.

They were on cloud 9.

Megan however, was a little sad. She had carried those babies for nearly 9 months and now everything was over. She knew she wouldn't be pregnant forever, but she didn't expect to feel this sad. She thought that if she saw and held the babies, she wouldn't be able to let them go. But she wanted to see Kurt and Blaine happy with them. She asked one of the nurses to take her to the NICU and she just sat in the wheelchair outside of the NICU window.

Megan could see Kurt and Blaine rocking their babies peacefully. She couldn't bear to interrupt that peacefulness. She didn't know how long the babies would be in NICU, but she hoped it wouldn't be for long. She hoped nothing would go wrong while they were in the NICU because it was for really sick babies. Megan didn't know what else to do, so she thought of a song and started singing.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on'_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong'_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on'_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong'_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on'_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's mean to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on'_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on' Cause you we'll make through, we'll make I through_

When Megan finished singing, she could only hope that Kurt and Blaine heard her.


	11. NICU part 2

The next few days were spent going in and out of the NICU.

"So how are our wonderful babies doing today?" Kurt asked, one of the nurses who was on duty when they came in.

"Aiden seems to be doing better. We've taken him off of his oxygen and he's breathing on his own." said Nurse Cheryl. "We take that as a good sign."

"Is he able to eat from a bottle?" Blaine asked.

"He sure is. We feed him just before you got here, but he didn't finish. Would you like to feed him?" she asked handing a bottle over to Blaine.

"Sure." Blaine said, "Unless you want to Kurt."

"No it's OK, you feed him first. Can I feed Sophia?" Kurt asked looking over at the little girl, sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Cheryl handed Aiden to Blaine and looked over at Kurt. "I'm sorry you can't right now. She isn't taking her bottle. The doctor may need to put a tube in her stomach so she can eat."

Kurt looked horrified at what he just heard. He didn't want his daughter to have surgery if it wasn't necessary.

"Do you mind if I try and feed her? She may feel more comfortable with her daddy." Kurt asked.

"Of course. She still has her oxygen in, because she can't fully breathe on her own." Cheryl said, handing the baby girl over to Kurt with a bottle.

Kurt sat in the rocking chair, holding Sophia. "Come one sweetie, time to eat." He cooed softly to her. She was lying on Kurt's chest and as soon as he heard Kurt's heartbeat, she opened her mouth for the bottle and started sucking.

"Blaine! Blaine, look! Sophia's eating!" Kurt whispered loud enough so Blaine could hear him.

Blaine looked over at Kurt holding Sophia. "That's wonderful honey. I guess she just wanted you." Blaine said, now looking down at Aiden, who was also sucking from his bottle. "I'm glad they're doing better."

"Me too." said Kurt, as he looked down at Sophia. "We just need to get Sophia off of her oxygen."

Blaine nodded agreeing with Kurt.

Once both babies were finished with their bottles, they were burped, changed, and put back in their beds.

"OK. I guess we better get going. Blaine said, looking down at his children.

"Do we have to go Blaine? Can't we stay a little while longer?" Kurt pleaded.

"I wish we could, but we have to go see Megan. She's been feeling sad lately, so I think it would be nice if we stopped and said hi to her." Blaine explained.

Megan had been released the day after the babies were born and she was now back in her apartment. She hadn't seen the babies since they were born. She didn't want to interrupt their family bonding time.

"Alright, we'll see you two tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Kurt whispered to the sleeping babies. Then they left the NICU.

On their way home from the hospital, Kurt and Blaine stopped by Megan's apartment.

_Ding Dong_

Megan answered the door.

"Hi Megan!" Blaine and Kurt said in unison, clearly surprising Megan.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital visiting your babies?" she asked.

"We were. We were on our way home, when we thought we stop by and see how you were doing." Blaine told his sister.

"Well, come on in." she said, motioning them into her apartment.

"So how are you doing?" asked Kurt.

"I'm OK. You know, it's been a rough few days, but I'm going to start seeing a therapist." Megan explained, taking a seat on the couch.

"Good. I'm glad you're seeing someone, Megan. I think it will be good for you." Blaine complimented.

"Thanks. But enough about me how are Sophia and Aiden?" Megan asked, grinning.

"They're OK. Aiden is off his oxygen and is able to on his own." Blaine started.

"And Sophia just started to eat on her own, but she still has her oxygen." Kurt finished. "It was amazing, Megan. The nurse said she wasn't eating on her own, so I asked if I could try. I put her up against my chest and she starting sucking the bottle."

"That's great Kurt." Megan said, with a half smile.

"Are you sure you're OK. Megan?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sad, that's all. I mean I did carry them that whole time and now it's over." said, Megan, as she wiped away a few tears that were beginning to fall.

"Would you like to see them?" Blaine asked.

Megan thought for a minute. "I don't know. I mean it might be hard for me."

"I think it will give you the closer you need." Said Blaine.

"I don't know." Megan repeated.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kurt said reassuringly. "We won't force you. You do it when you feel you're ready."

"Thanks." said Megan.

Kurt nodded.

"Well, we better get going." said Blaine, standing up. "We'll see you later Megan." Blaine gave his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek and headed toward the door.

"Bye Megan." said Kurt, also hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think we should force her to see Sophia and Aiden." Kurt said, as they walked outside.

"I know, but I think seeing them, would be good for her. Like I said, to give her some closer." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Maybe." said Kurt.

The next day Kurt and Blaine were getting ready to go to the hospital, when Blaine thought of something.

"Kurt, remember that song I sang to you, to get you to come to New York?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, so what about it?"

"Maybe I should sing it to Megan. Maybe it will be the push she needs." Blaine thought.

"But I don't want to put so much pressure on her. It's her decision whether to see them or not." Kurt explained.

"But they are her niece and nephew. She'll have to see them eventually. Right?"

"Yes. But I don't think we should put any more pressure on her." Kurt repeated.

"I'm not putting pressure on her. I just think she should see them or she'll regret it for the rest of her life." Blaine explained. "So let's stop at her place, before we go to the hospital. Just for a few minutes. Please?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "OK, we'll stop by there. But not for too long. I want to see my children before they turn into teenagers." Kurt teased.

Once they left their house, Kurt and Blaine went straight to Megan's apartment.

"Now what do you want?" Megan asked when she opened the door to see her brother and brother-in-law standing there.

"Look, Megan I know you don't want to see the babies, but I think you should because if you don't, you'll regret it. And I don't want you to live with that." Blaine started. "So I have an idea."

"What that?" Megan asked.

"You sit down and listen and if you really don't want to see the babies, then I won't bother you anymore." Blaine explained.

"Promise?" Megan asked.

Blaine gulped, "Promise." He said, shaking his sister's hand, making the promise complete.

Megan sat on the couch next to Kurt and Blaine began singing.

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check_

_I don't ever want to you don _

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_Cause after all _

_This city never sleeps at night _

_It's time to begin isn't it?_

_I get a little bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was _

_Now don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am _

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path heaven run through miles of clouded hell right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps tonight_

_It's time to begin isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am _

_It's time to begin isn't it?_

_I get a little bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes_

_To ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't _

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am _

_It's time to begin isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand _

_I'm never changing who I am_

Blaine looked at Megan as if saying 'So?'

"OK. After hearing you sing that song, I think I'm ready to see Sophia and Aiden." Megan replied, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Isn't he amazing?" Kurt asked, being modest.

"Yes he is something alright." said Megan, playfully elbowing Kurt in the ribs.


	12. NICU part 3

**I know this might sound like the previous chapter, but it's different. **

**Hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Thanks.**

Soon, Blaine, Kurt and Megan were on their way to the hospital.

"I'm kind of nervous to see them in the NICU." Megan stated, as they walked into the front doors of the hospital.

"I know what you mean Megan." said Kurt, sympathizing. "It was scary for us too to see our children in the NICU with all of those other sick babies. But Sophia and Aiden are doing better now. They're both eating on their own. We just need to get Sophia off of her oxygen."

They stopped in front of the NICU door.

"Wait," said Megan. "I don't think I can do this. Not just yet."

"Megan I know you're nervous, but I really think you should do this, but we'll let you take your time." said Blaine, turning towards Kurt as they went into the NICU.

"Good morning Sophia." Kurt said softly. "How are you this morning?" Kurt placed a gentle hand on Sophia.

"She should be off of her oxygen by now, but every time we try to take her off, she forgets to breathe." Cheryl explained.

Kurt gasped as he heard this.

"How's Aiden doing?" Blaine asked, trying to break the tension.

"Aiden's actually doing pretty well. He just needs to gain a little more weight." Cheryl said. "He may be able to go home in a couple of days if he eats more."

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Here's Aiden's bottle. It's time for him it eat." Cheryl said, handing the bottle to Blaine, who handed it over to Kurt.

"Why don't you feed Aiden today?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and took the bottle from him. Kurt carefully picked up Aiden and sat in the rocking chair and began to feed him.

"Do you mind if I feed Sophia?" a voice came from behind Blaine. Megan had come in.

Blaine had turned around and handed the bottle to Megan.

"Of course you can, just be careful of her oxygen tube." Blaine explained to his sister.

Megan sat down in another rocking chair as Blaine carefully picked up Sophia and handed her over to Megan.

As Megan was feeding Sophia, there were tears in Megan's eyes.

Blaine bent down in front of her. "It's ok. It's ok." Blaine said softly.

"I should have held them in longer so they could grow more and have their lungs developed more." Megan cried.

"There was nothing you could do. Mother Nature decides when babies are born and she said it was time for them to be born now. They'll be ok. Sophia will eventually come off her oxygen and Aiden will gain weight and we'll bring them both home." Blaine said comfortingly, wiping away the tears on Megan's face.

Megan just nodded. "Here can you take her. I need some air." said Megan handing Sophia to Blaine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked, holding Sophia.

Megan nodded. "I just need some air."

Blaine nodded and took the vacant seat in the rocking chair.

Megan headed out of the NICU and outside of the hospital.

"Should I go check on her?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I think she needs time to process all of this. Give her time." Kurt said,

Blaine nodded.

Once the babies were feed and changed, Blaine and Kurt left the NICU.

When they walked out of the hospital they found Megan and they went back to Megan's apartment.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that. I just couldn't handle it." said Megan.

"It's alright Megan. We understand." Kurt said and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"But I'm glad that you at least tried." Blaine said.

Megan smiled half halfheartedly.

"Do you want to come with us and grab some lunch?" Blaine asked.

Megan shook her head. "No thanks. I'll see you guys later right?"

Kurt nodded. "We're here if and when you need us."

"Thanks." Megan said, giving him a hug.

"See you later sis." Blaine said, hugging his sister.

Then the two men left and went out for lunch and headed back home.


	13. First Night Home

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Please read and review. Thanks Socialbutterfly85**

The next day Kurt and Blaine went back to the hospital to visit their children.

"I hope Sophia can come off of her oxygen today." said Kurt as they entered the NICU.

"Me too. I also hope Aiden has gained enough weight to come home." said Blaine.

"Good morning." said Cheryl. "I've got good news today."

"Sophia's off of her oxygen and Aiden can gain enough weight to come home?" Kurt guessed.

"Yes and yes." Cheryl said with a smile.

"Both men smiled at her and looked down at the sleeping babies

"Not just yet. We want to make sure she doesn't need the oxygen for at least 24 hours. She'll probably get to go home tomorrow." said Cheryl. "But you can take Aiden home whenever you like."

"I want to take him home now." said Kurt.

"But we left the infant carrier at the house-" Blaine said, but was cut off by Kurt.

"I'll run home and get it. You stay her with them, I'll be right back." said Kurt as he ran out.

"Daddy's very excited to get you home." Blaine said softly to Aiden. He then moved over to Sophia's bed. "We can't wait to get you home too princess."

Sophia made a little noise as if replying to her Papa.

A little while later, Kurt came back with Aiden's carrier and a diaper bag.

"OK, let's get Aiden home." Kurt said happily.

"I feel weird just leaving Sophia here by herself." Blaine said, sadly.

"I know I feel weird about it too. But we'll come back first thing in the morning." Kurt reassured his husband.

"I know, but it still feels weird." Blaine said, placing a gentle hand on Sophia's head.

Kurt carefully placed Aiden into his carrier. He made a light noise as he was being placed in there.

"I guess he doesn't like being confined in there." said Blaine, picking up the infant carrier. He looked over at Sophia and said, "We'll be back tomorrow. Promise." Blaine said softly.

"You ready to go Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, ready to get this little guy home." Blaine smiled and they left with Aiden.

The first night of Aiden being home was rough. He woke up every few hours. Either he was wet or hungry. Blaine and Kurt were both exhausted.

At 5:30, Aiden began crying again. Kurt nudged Blaine.

"Blaine, Aiden's crying." said Kurt sleepily

"It's your turn." said Blaine also sleepily.

"I just got up last time. It's your turn." said Kurt, with his eyes closed.

"Please, just this one time?" Blaine begged.

"What's it going to be like when Sophia comes home? We'll both have to get up in the middle of the night. You know that right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I know, but for now, can you please get Aiden?" Blaine begged again.

"Fine. You owe me though." aid Kurt getting out of bed.

"Yeah yeah. Put it on tab." Blaine said jokingly.

Kurt walked towards the nursery where Aiden was in his crib screaming.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. Daddy's here." Kurt said softly as he picked Aiden up. "What the matter now? You've been fed, burped and changed. You couldn't possibly need anything else." said Kurt cooing to his newborn son. "Oh I bet you miss your sister. Is that it?" Aiden just kept on crying. Kurt did his best to sooth him, but Aiden just wasn't having any of it. "Shh. You're going to wake up Papa and we don't want that." Kurt said, as he walked around the room. Aiden's crying was getting louder and louder. Kurt didn't know what to do. He started to rock him in the rocking chair, thinking that would sooth him. As soon as he put Aiden on his chest he stopped crying.

"Is that all you wanted? Was to hear daddy's heartbeat?" Kurt cooed.

Blaine had walked into the nursery seeing Kurt rocking a now quiet Aiden. Kurt noticed Blaine standing in the door frame.

"Did we wake you?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine shook his head. "No. I couldn't sleep without you." He bent down to Kurt's knees.

"Is he ok?" Blaine asked.

"He just wanted to hear my heartbeat I guess. I tried everything I could think of to get him to stop crying. But as soon as I sat down and put him on my chest, he stopped crying." Kurt explained. "I think he misses Sophia and being in Megan's womb."

Blaine nodded. "I think you're right. Hopefully we'll get to bring Sophia home tomorrow and they can snuggle together."

Kurt looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "I think he's ok now. Let's try to get back to sleep." Kurt got slowly, as not to wake Aiden up and placed him carefully back in the crib.

Blaine and Kurt walked back to their room and went back to sleep for a few more hours before it was time to visit Sophia.


	14. Daughters

The next day, Blaine went to the hospital to check on Sophia and Kurt stayed at home with Aiden.

"So, can I take Sophia home today?" Blaine asked Cheryl as soon as he entered the NICU.

"I don't think so." Cheryl said, frowning. "She still needs to breathe on her own because we had to put her back on the oxygen last night."

Blaine sighed heavily and looked down at his sleeping "You have to breathe on your own Princess. We all want you home." Blaine said softly as he placed a hand on the baby's back.

"I thought she was doing better." Blaine said softly.

"She was." said Cheryl. "But when we take her off the oxygen she'll be OK for a few hours and then she'll forget that she doesn't have her oxygen and she'll stop breathing. We don't know why she keeps doing that though."

Blaine had tears in eyes. "Maybe she misses her brother being next to her. Aiden wouldn't stop crying last night until Kurt put him on his chest. He then fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. We thought it might be because he misses Sophia or being in Megan's womb." Blaine explained.

"That could be it. That sometimes happens with twins. We'll try to take her off the oxygen again and we'll see how she does while you hold her." said Cheryl as she took the tube out of Sophia's nose and handed her to Blaine.

Once Blaine had Sophia safely in his arms, he started to rock her and sing her a special song.

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_But she's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls are continually changed_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Oh, you see that skin?_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left_

_Cleaning up the mess he made_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Boys, you can break_

_You'll find out how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong_

_And boys soldier on_

_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_

_A woman's good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the guide and the weight of her world_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too _

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too._

After Blaine had finished singing, Sophia started to make a few light noises.

"Shh. Shh. It's OK. Papa's here." Blaine said softly.

"I think it would be a good idea if you spent the night with Sophia." Cheryl said, kneeling in front of Blaine.

He didn't have to think twice before saying, "OK. But I should call Kurt first."

Cheryl nodded. "We'll set up a room for you to be with Sophia."

Blaine looked down at his daughter in his arms and nodded.

Meanwhile at the Hummel-Anderson home, Kurt was feeding Aiden, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hi honey, it's me." Blaine said.

"Hi babe. How's Sophia?" Kurt asked.

"Well, that's why I was calling, see, last night they had to put the oxygen back in because she keeps forgetting to breathe, but she has it out now and she's doing fine, but they think it's a good idea if I stay the night with her. Will be OK with Aiden on your own?" Blaine explained.

"Of course. Go. Go be with our daughter. She needs you and Aiden needs me." Kurt said, while looking down at the baby in his arms.

"OK, hopefully I can bring her home tomorrow. See you tomorrow. Good night." said Blaine.

"See you tomorrow sweetheart. Give Sophia a kiss for me. Good night." said Kurt and hung up the phone.

Blaine went into the room that was setup for him and Cheryl brought Sophia over to him with a fresh bottle and a clean diaper and wipes.

"If you need anything, just let me or one of the other nurses know." Cheryl said softly.

Blaine nodded his thanks and went to sleep with Sophia sleeping in the bed next to him.

Before Blaine was sound asleep, he heard crying. He turned over in the bed, but Kurt wasn't there. Then he remembered where he was and got up to tender to the crying infant.

"Shh. Shh. It's OK go back to sleep Sophia." he cooed softly.

Sophia's cries only got louder and louder, much like Aiden.

Blaine carefully picked her up and started rocking her. Just like Aiden, as soon as she was Blaine's chest, she fell back asleep.

The next morning Blaine woke and he realized that Sophia was still sleeping on his chest, still breathing, without any oxygen. Blaine smiled down at her.

Cheryl had come in the room quietly. "How was your night?" she asked.

"She fell asleep on my chest and stayed asleep. She's just like her brother." Blaine smiled. "Can I take her home today?"

Cheryl looked down at the Sophia. "I think you might be able to, yes. I mean she didn't need her oxygen last night and it's been 24 hours that she's been off of it, so I think she should go home today."

Blaine smiled again at the good news he just heard.

"Do you have everything you need to take her home?" Cheryl asked.

"I have the carrier. I brought it yesterday thinking she was going home." Blaine stifled a laugh.

"Good." said Cheryl. She took Sophia from Blaine's arms and placed her carefully in the infant seat. "Congratulations Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"Thanks." said Blaine as he carried the Sophia out of the hospital and went back to their house, where Kurt and Aiden would be waiting.


	15. Lullaby

**I do not own anything. I do not own this song or the song in the last chapter. I do not own Glee.**

Kurt was busy feeding Aiden, when the front door opened.

"Hello! We're home!" Blaine said as he entered the house, carrying the infant carrier in his hand into the living room.

"Good, you're both home. We missed you." said Kurt, giving Blaine a kiss on the lips... "I'm glad Sophia's home. Now we have both babies home we're not going to get any sleep." Kurt said, laughing.

"I'm glad that both of them are home too. Now we're a real family." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt handed Aiden over to Blaine, so he could take Sophia out of the carrier. "Hello princess. Daddy's got you." Kurt cooed softly and kissed her on the forehead.

Kurt and Blaine were overjoyed with having both babies home at last.

That night Kurt and Blaine were awoken by wailing by both babies.

"Kurt, your turn." said Blaine sleepily, nudging his husband.

"We both have to get up because there are two of them." said Kurt, getting up.

"Fine!" Blaine said grouchily. He was not used to having to get up with two babies in the middle of night.

They both walked down the hall and into the nursery, where Aiden and Sophia were crying very loudly.

"Shh. It's ok. Daddy and Papa are here." Kurt said, cooing, as he picked up Sophia and rocking her gently against his chest.

Blaine did the same with Aiden. They were still crying after they changed and feed them.

"I think they need a song." Blaine suggested.

"I think you're right." Kurt agreed. "Any ideas of which song?"

"I have one in mind." Blaine said, smiling as he started to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of _

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue bird fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of _

_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebird fly_

_And the dream that you dare to, Oh why, oh why can't I?_

_Well I see trees of green and_

_Red roses too,_

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white_

_And the brightness of day_

_I like the dark and I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people passing by_

_I see friends shaking hands_

_Saying "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying I...I love you_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_

_They'll learn much more _

_Than we'll know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world world_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me_

_Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I?_

After Blaine and Kurt had finished singing their lullaby to Sophia and Aiden, they had settled down and they were placed back into their crib, where they would hopefully sleep the rest of the night.

**Please review. They make me smile. :)**


	16. Early Morning

**Sorry for the long wait. But here is the next chapter. As always, please read and review. I do not own Glee or anything reconizable. **

**Thanks Socialbutterfly85**

The next morning Blaine woke up early. He decided to check on the twins. He quietly got out of bed, not to wake Kurt. He walked down to the nursery and saw his son and daughter sleeping peacefully together in their crib. He couldn't help but smile. Since they were sleeping, Blaine decided to go make breakfast and get the bottles ready.

Blaine was so busy making breakfast and doing the morning chores, he didn't even hear Kurt come down the stairs. He turned around and saw Kurt standing, watching him.

"Good morning beautiful." said Blaine.

"Good morning." Kurt said.

"I didn't want to wake you. So I thought I would make you breakfast and get the bottles ready for when they wake up." Blaine explained.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you." Kurt said, pulling Blaine close to him.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss and then they started to hear a cry coming from upstairs.

Blaine sighed heavily.

"Don't worry. I'll get them." said Kurt.

"Are you sure? I could help" Blaine insisted.

"I'm sure. You finish making breakfast. I'll be down in a minute." said Kurt and he went back upstairs.

Blaine had just put the plates on the table, when Kurt came down with Aiden.

"Sophia still asleep?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "I think Aiden's hungry." he said as Blaine took Aiden from Kurt.

"Come here buddy. Papa will feed you." Blaine cooed as he gave the infant his bottle.

"Blaine, sweetheart," Kurt began. "Do you think we should invite Megan over to see the twins?"

Blaine looked up from feeding Aiden, "I was thinking about that."

Before Blaine could finish his thought, they hear crying from upstairs again.

"Here take Aiden, I'll get Sophia." Blaine said, handing Aiden over with the bottle to Kurt and went upstairs to tend to Sophia.

"Hey princess." Blaine said softly, picking Sophia up. "Are you hungry Let's go downstairs and see Aiden and daddy and get you fed." Blaine carried Sophia downstairs and saw Kurt dancing around the living room with Aiden. "He was getting a little fussy so I thought a little dancing would help." said Kurt.

"I'm going to feed Sophia and then I'll call Megan." said Blaine, as he pulled a bottle out of the fridge for Sophia and began to feed her.

"Why don't I put Aiden in the swing and I'll feed Sophia, so you can make your phone call." Kurt suggested.

"No it's okay. I want to feed Sophia and I think Aiden likes being in your arms." said Blaine.

A little while later, after Sophia and Aiden were fed and placed in their baby swings. Blaine took out his cell phone and called his sister.

"Hello?" Megan asked.

"Hey Megs, it's me." Blaine said.

"Hi Blaine. How are you and Kurt doing?" Megan asked.

"We're good. Both of the babies are home. Aiden came home a few days ago and Sophia came home yesterday." Blaine explained.

"That's great Blaine. I'm really happy for you guys." Megan said, a little sad tone in her voice.

"Are you okay Megan?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine. Really." she sniffled. "It's just allergies."

"Okay. Well, the reason I'm calling is because, since Sophia is finally home, I thought you would like to come over and see her and Aiden." Blaine suggested.

There was silence for a minute.

"Megan are you there?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I'm here Blaine." said Megan, shaking her self out of her daze. "I don't think I can. Not just yet."

"Come on, Megan. I think you should. I mean I know it was kind of scary when they were in the hospital, but it's different now. Sophia's off of the oxygen and her and Aiden love keeping us up all night." Blaine said as he stifled a laugh.

"I'm sure they are good at keeping you up, but I'm not ready to see them just yet. Please don't force me to do something I'm not ready to do." Megan pleaded. "I'll see them when I'm ready and if that's in a few months, it will be in a few months."

Blaine breathed a heavy sigh. "Alright. I want put any more pressure on you to come see the babies. I promise."

"Thank you." said Megan. I have to get going. But I'll talk to you later. Give my love to Kurt and kiss those babies of yours for me."

"I will. Bye." said Blaine as he hung up the phone.

Blaine went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Kurt and watched he children sleep peacefully in the baby swings.

"So did and you talk to Megan?" Kurt asked

"I did and she said she's not ready to see them yet and not to force her. She also said if it takes her a few months, it will take her a few months. So I promised I wouldn't put any more pressure on her to visit them. She has to want to come over on her own and I have to accept that." Blaine explained.

Kurt put a hand on top of Blaine's. "I'm glad you're going to give her the space she needs."

Blaine just nodded.


	17. Blaine-Stay at home Dad

**Sorry for the long wait. But here it is. I hope you enjoy and as always, reviews are always appreciated. Thank you so much. Socialbutterfly85**

The next few weeks were busy for Kurt and Blaine, as they had two new babies to take care of. If one was asleep, the other was awake. If was one was eating, the other needed a diaper change. Every day was something new for the newest Hummel-Andersons.

One night, while Sophia and Aiden were sleeping peacefully, Kurt was busy looking over new fashion designs and Blaine was reading a book in bed.

Kurt looked up from what he was working on and said, "Blaine, honey, I have to go back to work tomorrow."

"Oh, do you really have to? Can't you take a few more days off?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." said Kurt. "Will you be okay by yourself with Aiden and Sophia?"

Blaine nodded his head. "Of course. We'll be fine. You go to work and I'll stay home until we can find a babysitter or daycare."

"I don't like the idea of putting my kids in daycare." said Kurt. "I'd rather find someone who will come to house and watch our kids. That way they get the one-on-one attention they need."

"Well I guess we should start looking for a good babysitter then." said Blaine. "But where do we start?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I'll call Rachel tomorrow morning and ask her for some help."

"Well, I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep." said Blaine, putting down his book on his bedside table.

"I guess these designs can wait until the morning." Kurt said placing his work on his bedside table. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the lips.

The next morning, Kurt woke up and got dressed and went downstairs to make his breakfast and get bottles ready for the day so Blaine wouldn't have to. He tried to be quiet, but he soon heard loud crying coming from upstairs. Kurt ran upstairs to see who was awake. By the time he made it to the nursery, Blaine was already there, rocking Sophia in the rocking chair. Kurt walked in and looked down at Aiden, who was starting to wake up.

"I wish I could stay here and help you." said Kurt, softly.

"I know me too. But you go to work and we'll be fine." said Blaine reassuringly.

"Okay, well I made bottles for the day, hopefully you won't need to make anymore, but if you do the formula's in-" Kurt started rambling but was cut off by Blaine.

"Kurt, I know where everything is, don't worry. We'll be fine. If I need anything I'll call you or Rachel. I promise. Now go. You don't want to be late." Blaine said pushing Kurt out of the nursery door.

"Alright, have a good day. I'll see you later." said, Kurt kissing Blaine and placing a soft kiss on Sophia's head. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will now go, before you're late on your first day back." Blaine said, continuing to push Kurt out of the house.

Once Kurt was out of the house, Aiden started to cry, while Blaine was holding Sophia, trying to calm her down.

"Hang on buddy. Let me put your sister down and I'll pick you up." Blaine said, trying to calm Aiden down to no avail. His cries just got louder.

He put Sophia down in a bouncer seat. As soon as he put her down, she started to cry. Blaine put his hands on his head. "I think I'm going to have to call in for help." Blaine said, looking down at Sophia. He quickly picked up Aiden and went downstairs to get a bottle for him.

Meanwhile, Kurt was busy at work looking at new designs. He couldn't help but worry about his husband and children. He took out his cell phone and started looking at pictures of them, before he was interrupted by one of his colleagues, telling him that he was needed for a meeting. Before Kurt went into his meeting, he couldn't help but think that Blaine might need some help at home.

Back at home, Blaine was busy feeding Aiden and bouncing Sophia in her bouncy seat with his foot, to calm her down. "Shh. Shh. It's ok Sophia. As soon as your brother's finished with his bottle, I'll pick you up." Blaine said, to soothingly to Sophia who was still crying. "Maybe I should call Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn to see if they can come over and help." Before he had the chance to make any phone calls, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Hi Blaine, its Rachel. How are you doing with the babies?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I was just about to call you actually. Sophia is crying and I'm trying to feed Aiden. Is there any way you can come over for a little while?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. I'll be over in about half an hour. Do you think you can manage until then?" Rachel asked with a sly smile.

Before Blaine could answer, Sophia's cries filled the room.

"Just please come over as soon as you can." Blaine said pleadingly.

"Ok. I see you soon. Bye." Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

Blaine put the phone down and continued to feed Aiden.

While at work, Kurt kept getting distracted. All he wanted to do was be at home with Blaine and Aiden and Sophia.

"Hey Kurt, are you ok? You seem a little distracted?" asked Amy, one of his colleagues.

"I just can't help but think about Blaine at home with the twins. It's my first time since they were in the hospital I've been away from them." Kurt said with a sigh.

"I know how you feel." said Amy. "When I had my son, and had to come back to work, all I wanted to do was be with him. But I found a great nanny that took excellent care of him while I was at work. If you want I can give you her phone number?"

"That would be great Amy thank you. But doesn't she still take care of your son?" Kurt asked.

Amy shook her head and smiled, "No he's in kindergarten now, so I pick him up after work." She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kurt. "Just give her my name and tell her you work with me and she'll tell you all about herself."

"Thanks Amy. I really appreciate this." Kurt smiled.

About an hour later, Rachel knocked on the door at Blaine and Kurt's.

Blaine answered the door with a crying Sophia in his arms. "Hi Rachel. Thanks for coming over so quickly." Blaine smiled.

"No problem. I'm glad to help." Rachel said. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"Well, you can try to help me to get Sophia to stop crying." Blaine said, as they went into the living room.

"Here let me have her. Maybe I can try to get her to calm down." she said as Blaine handed her Sophia. "Did you feed her yet?"

"Yeah, right before you got here." said Blaine. "And I changed her too. But she just won't stop crying."

"She's probably has colic. A lot of babies have it. I remember Tina and Mike's baby had colic, but usually it happens in the evening." Rachel explained, holding Sophia in front of her. "But Sophia seems fussier and she's really stiff. Have you noticed how she's clenching up her tiny body?"

Blaine looked at his crying daughter and then back at Rachel. Then he heard Aiden start to cry from upstairs. Blaine sighed, "I do see how she is scrunching up her tiny body. She's been doing that a lot lately. Let me go take care of Aiden and we'll talk more about this." He then went up to grab Aiden and bring him downstairs.

"Let me trying singing to them. That sometimes helps and calms them down." Blaine suggested as he held Aiden close and rocked him and Rachel did the same to Sophia.

_Hush little baby _

_Don't say a word_

_Papa's going to buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird don't sing_

_Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turn brass_

_Papa's going to buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke_

_Daddy's going to buy you a Billy goat_

_And if that Billy goat turn over_

_Papa's going to buy you a dog named Rover _

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Daddy's going to buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down_

_You'll still be the sweetest little babies in town_

When Blaine finished singing, Aiden had calmed down and fallen asleep, so Blaine put him in a baby swing and turned it on, so he would continue to sleep. But Sophia was still crying in Rachel's arms.

"Maybe you should put her in the swing too." Rachel suggested.

"Maybe, but usually singing helps." Blaine said with a frown. "Here let me hold her. Sometimes being on my chest and hearing my heartbeat helps her." Rachel handed Sophia to Blaine and he went to lie down on the couch with her on his chest. Before he had a chance to relax with her, the phone rang.

"Do you want me to get it?" Rachel asked.

Blaine shook his head, "No I'll take it." Rachel handed him the phone.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hi Blaine it's Megan. How are the babies doing?" Megan asked

"Hey Megan. They're good. Aiden's sleeping in his swing and I'm trying to get Sophia to sleep. How are you doing?" Blaine asked, while he was rubbing Sophia's back gently.

"I'm good. I just wanted to see how my favorite niece and nephew were doing. And I wanted to tell you something." said Megan.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Blaine asked.

"I wanted to tell you that ow." Megan started to say, but got a searing wrench of pain in her stomach.

"You wanted to tell me what Megan?" Blaine asked again.

"I wanted to tell you that ow." Megan tried saying again but got another sear wrench of pain. "I'll call you back ow." Megan said, as she hung up the phone and quickly went to the bathroom.

"Megan? Megan? Hello?" Blaine asked through the phone, but all he heard was a dial tone.

"Was that your sister?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. She said she wanted to tell me something, but then hung up." Blaine said. "I hope she's ok. Let me call Kurt and have him stop at her place on his way home from work." Blaine immediately dialed Kurt's work number.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hi honey, it's me." Blaine said.

"Hi, is everything ok?" Kurt asked, thinking of everything that could possibly be wrong.

"Everything's fine. Rachel's here helping out. But could you do me a favor?" Blaine asked.

"Sure anything." Kurt said.

"Could you stop by Megan's apartment and check on her. She called and she wanted to tell me something, but then hung up." Blaine explained.

"Sure. I'll go right now. Things around here are slow and I can always to stuff at home." Kurt answered.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?" Blaine asked, clearly concerned.

"It's fine. I'll go check on Megan and then I'll call you." Kurt explained.

"Thanks Kurt. I love you." said Blaine.

"Love you too." said Kurt as he hung up the phone.


	18. Megan's Emergency

Kurt left work early to go check on Megan. He got to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" yelled Megan through the door.

A minute later Megan came to the door bent over in obvious pain.

"Hey Megan, what's wrong?" asked Kurt.

"My stomach is killing me." answered Megan. "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine called me and he asked me to check up on you after your phone call, he was worried about you." Kurt explained.

"That's sweet. Ugh." Megan said in pain as she doubled over on the floor.

"Megan!" Kurt cried. He put a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "Megan, you're burning up! I should get you to the hospital."

Megan didn't answer.

"Megan? Megan?!" Kurt cried, trying to wake up his sister-in-law.

Megan was unconscious. Kurt pulled out his cell phone and called 911 and then called Blaine.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine answered.

"Blaine, Megan's unconscious and we're going to the hospital!" Kurt said quickly.

"What?" Blaine said his head spinning. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She said her stomach was hurting and she just fell down and passed out. She's burning up too." Kurt explained quickly, as the paramedics were taking care of Megan.

"Kurt I think I should be there, but I can't leave the twins." said Blaine, clearly upset.

"I have to go. I'll call you when we get to the hospital and I know something and then I'll leave and you can come to hospital."

"Okay. Just keep on eye on her. Please?" Blaine pleaded.

"I will. I got to go. Bye."

Kurt hung up the phone and went into the ambulance with Megan.

Half an hour later, the ambulance pulled up to the hospital.

Megan was in a room and being looked at by various doctors.

"Are you her husband?" asked one of the nurses.

"No, I'm her brother-in-law." said Kurt.

"I need to speak to a family member." she said in a serious tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

"She needs to have immediate surgery to have her gall bladder taken out." the nurse explained. "Is there any way you can get a family member here? She really needs this surgery."

"I can have her brother here, but maybe in an hour." Kurt said, now in a more panic tone of voice.

"Are you an emergency contact? If you are then I can have you sign the consent form for her surgery, but if you aren't then I'll have to get permission from a family member over the phone." she explained.

Kurt shook his head. "No I'm not an emergency contact, but you can call my husband, who is her brother and get permission from him."

The nurse nodded...

Kurt called Blaine again.

"Hello? Kurt?" Blaine answered franticly.

"Blaine, I need you to give permission for Megan to have immediate surgery to remove her gall bladder." Kurt said quickly.

"What?" Blaine shouted, startling Sophia and she started to cry. He started to bounce her in his arms to stop her. "What happened?"

"Look Blaine I need you to give permission for her surgery since I'm not an emergency contact person." said Kurt in a panic tone of voice.

"Yes I give permission. Just make sure she's okay." said Blaine in a soft voice as not to startle Sophia again.

Kurt nodded to the nurse telling her he got permission.

The nurse turned around and went back to Megan's room.

"Thank you Blaine. I think they are going to take Megan up to surgery now." Kurt explained.

"Kurt what's going on your scaring me." said Blaine in a panic tone of voice.

"She has to have her gall bladder taken out and they needed permission from a family member and they wouldn't let me sign the consent form because I'm not a family member that's why I called you." Kurt explained.

Blaine let out a heavy sigh. "Kurt I should be there."

"Okay. I'll let the doctor know that I'm leaving and you'll be back. I'll see you in a little bit." said Kurt.

"Okay thank you babe. See you in a little bit. Love you." said Blaine.

"Love you too." said Kurt, as hung up the phone.

20 minutes later, Kurt opened the door to their house to find Blaine rocking Sophia in his arms and Rachel rocking Aiden in her arms. Blaine turned around to see Kurt and immediately handed him Sophia. And without a second thought, he grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone and walked out the door.

Kurt gave Rachel a thank you smile as she put Aiden down. She gave Kurt a hug and kiss on the cheek and left to attend to her family who she hadn't seen in several hours.

When Blaine got to the hospital, he was immediately greeted by a nurse with blonde hair. "You must be Blaine Hummel-Anderson." she said.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, is my sister OK? How is she? Where is she?" Blaine stammered.

"She's in surgery right now having her gall bladder removed." the nurse said kindly. "When your husband found her, she was having a gall bladder attack and that explains the high fever. I need to ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Blaine answered.

"Had she been complaining of a stomach ache lately?" the nurse asked.

Blaine thought for a moment, "Well, when she called me this afternoon she couldn't finish up our conversation and then when my husband went to her apartment to check on her she said that her stomach was hurting and then she passed out." he explained.

"Has she been hospitalized recently?" the nurse continued.

"Yes she was. About a month ago she gave birth to our twins. She was our surrogate. She was in the hospital for a couple of months because she was having premature contractions."

The nurse nodded. "Sometimes after giving birth, women experience gall bladder attacks and have their gall bladder taken out. She should be out of surgery soon. You can wait in the waiting room and I'll come get you when she's in recovery."

Blaine nodded his thanks and went to sit in the waiting room.

An hour later a man in blue scrubs came over to Blaine. "Are you Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you the doctor that took care of my sister?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Jacobson." He said, extending his hand out to Blaine.

He shook it and Dr. Jacobson sat down next to Blaine.

"Your had a very bad gall bladder attack this afternoon. So we removed it. She should be feeling better in a few days, but she shouldn't do any heavy lifting for at least a few weeks." Dr. Jacobson explained.

Blaine nodded. "When can she go home?"

"Probably tomorrow or the next day. I want her to be able to recover because she just had major surgery." he explained.

"Thank you so much Dr. Jacobson. I really appreciate everything and I'm sure Megan does too." said Blaine.

"No thanks necessary." said Dr. Jacobson. "You can go see your sister now. She's in the room third door on the right. She maybe sleeping still, but you can go in for a little while."

With that, Blaine went to go check on Megan.

Blaine walked in to find Megan sleeping.

"Megan?" he whispered, as he walked up to Megan's bedside.

"Mmm." she murmured. "Kurt?"

"No, it's Blaine." Blaine corrected Megan. "Megan do you remember what happened?"

Megan shook her head, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the hospital. You had your gall bladder taken out. Kurt came to your apartment and you had a fever and passed out." Blaine explained.

Megan nodded her head. "The last thing I remember is Kurt coming into my apartment."

"The doctor said that you can go home tomorrow or the next day. I was thinking that maybe you can stay at our house-" Blaine started but was cut off by Megan.

"No!" Megan cried. "I mean no thank you. I'm fine. But thank you for the offer."

"Megan, when you called earlier today you said you wanted to tell me something. Do you remember what that was?" Blaine asked.

Megan nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to tell you and Kurt together, but I guess you can tell him when you get home. But I now have a boyfriend. His name is Daniel and we've been going out for about 2 weeks."

Blaine smiled, "That's great Megan. I'm really happy for you. Just be careful."

Megan laughed. "Don't worry I will be. But I haven't told him that I was a surrogate yet and when you meet him, I would like you not to mention it. Just not yet."

"Don't worry. Neither Kurt nor I will mention anything until you're ready." said Blaine.

Megan yawned.

"I'll let you get some sleep." said Blaine. "I'll come by tomorrow and take you home."

Megan nodded sleepily. "Will you tell Kurt thank you for me."

Blaine nodded and kissed Megan on the head and left the room for her to get some sleep.


	19. Bringing Megan Home and Crying Babies

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I just kind of got stuck. This chapter didn't really turn out the way I thought. But I hope you like it. **

**Anyways. Please read and review and enjoy and Happy New Year!**

The next day Blaine went to the hospital to pick up Megan and help her get settled in her apartment.

"Blaine you really don't have to do this. I'm fine." said Megan, as Blaine helped her in a wheelchair.

"Megan, its fine." Blaine responded as he pushed Megan out of the hospital and to his car.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your babies?" Megan asked.

"It's fine, Kurt knows I'm helping you and Finn and Rachel are there helping out." replied Blaine.

Blaine got Megan situated in the passenger seat of his car and went around to the driver's seat. "I really wish you would stay at our house while you're recovering."

"Blaine I'm fine. I'll call Daniel and explain what's going on and I'm sure he'll come over and help out. He's really a nice guy." Megan explained.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy, but who else can take better care of you than your own brother?" Blaine asked.

Megan laughed, but then she winced in slight pain. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts too much to laugh."

"Sorry about that, but I mean do you really think Daniel is going to take better care of you than Kurt or I would?" he asked again.

"Blaine, thank you for the offer, but I'm still not ready to see Sophia and Aiden." Megan stated. "I know they're fine, but I'm still not ready to see them and I don't know when I'll be able to."

"Well, you can't avoid them forever. You know that right?" Blaine asked.

Megan nodded and Blaine parked the car in front of Megan's apartment building.

"You're lucky you are on the first floor and don't have to climb any stairs." Blaine stated flatly as he helped Megan out of the car.

Once Megan was out of the car, Blaine helped her into the apartment. Megan sat down carefully on the couch.

"Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in your bed?" Blaine asked.

Megan shook her head. "I don't think I can walk that much right now. Besides, the couch is pretty comfortable."

"If you say so." Blaine said. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"Can you get me a glass of ginger ale please? There should be some in the fridge." Megan asked.

"Sure thing sis." said Blaine as he went into the kitchen.

While Blaine was in the kitchen, Megan lay down on the couch.

"Here you go Megan. Here's your-" Blaine started to say but then saw Megan sound asleep on the couch. He placed the glass on the coffee table and placed a blanket on top of Megan. He quietly let himself out of the apartment and drove home.

Once Blaine got home, and opened the door he was greeted by loud crying from one or both of his children. "I'm home." Blaine exclaimed, to let Kurt know of his presence. Kurt quickly came down the stairs holding Sophia, who was crying very loudly in Kurt's ear giving him a headache.

"Here it's your turn. I think she just wants her papa." Kurt said, handing Sophia to Blaine.

"Did you try singing to her?" Blaine asked as he cradled the baby in his arms.

"I tried everything I could think of, but I really think she just wants you." Kurt said, with a frown on his face.

"Let's go lie down on the couch. Let's see if that helps." Blaine stated as he walked over to the couch and lay down, putting Sophia on his chest.

"I tried that, and she still kept crying. Do you think there's something wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked as he sat do on the couch next to his husband.

"Well, Rachel said it could be colic, but it usually happens in the evening." Blaine said with a yawn. I think she'll be OK." said Blaine handing over Sophia back to Kurt. "Why don't you try lying down with her? And relax. Babies can sense when their parents are nervous or stressed.

"I'm not nervous or stressed." Kurt stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "But I'll give it a try. And by the way how's Megan?"

"She seems to be doing okay. She was asleep when I left." Blaine said with another yawn.

"You seem tired. Why don't you go to take a nap and I take care of Sophia. Aiden's already taking a nap." Kurt told Blaine.

"Where are Rachel and Finn?" Blaine asked.

"They left about 10 minutes before you came home." Kurt answered. "Now go take a nap before I change my mind and tell you to take care of Sophia." He said with a laugh.

Blaine went upstairs to the master bedroom to take a well deserved nap. But before he could, he heard crying from the nursery. So instead of taking a nap, Blaine went into the nursery to check on Aiden.

"Hey buddy. What's the matter?" Blaine cooed to his son. He picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair, thinking he would go back to sleep.

Kurt had come up to the nursery to put a now sleeping Sophia in her crib to find Blaine sleeping in the rocking chair with Aiden drifting in and out of sleep. Kurt put Sophia down and went over to Blaine, to pick Aiden up and put him in his crib. As he did this, Blaine stirred a little in his sleep. "Shh." whispered Kurt. "Go back to sleep. You need it." And Blaine continued to sleep in the rocking chair and Kurt slipped out of the nursery quietly and went downstairs to make more bottles.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks.**


	20. Welcome Aunt Megan

**Here is the next chapter. A little longer. Hope you all like it. Please review. Thanks.**

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Please answer." Megan thought out loud.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Where are you?" Megan asked herself as she waited for the phone to be answered.

"_Hi. You've reached Daniel Walker. I can't come to phone right now, but if you leave your name and number and a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks. Beep!"_

"Hi Daniel. It's Megan. Sorry if I missed your phone call, but I was in the hospital getting my gall bladder taken out. Please call me back when you get this. Thanks!" After leaving her message, Megan hung up the phone. She didn't know what to do. She was feeling better, but she had a lot of free time on her hands now. "Maybe I should go visit Blaine and Kurt." she thought, but her thought was soon interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Megan asked.

"Megan? It's Daniel. I just got your message. I'm really sorry to hear that you were in the hospital. Are you OK? Is there anything I can do for you?" Daniel asked, nearly out of breath.

"I'm fine now, but I really would like to see you." Megan pleaded.

"Oh. Megan you know, right now isn't a good time." Daniel stated. "But how about tomorrow?"

"Why can't you come over today?" Megan asked again.

"I SAID I CAN'T COME OVER! Daniel yelled making Megan jump.

"You know what forget it. We're through!" Megan yelled back and hung up the phone.

Megan started to cry. She had never been yelled at like that before. She decided to call the one person who always made her feel better.

"Hello?" Blaine asked as her answered the phone.

"Blaine? It's Megan. I was wondering if I could come over?" Megan sniffled.

"Megan what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. I'll explain later. Can I please come over?" Megan asked again, getting more upset.

"Of course you can. You know you're welcome here any time." Blaine exclaimed.

"Thank you." Megan breathed out. "I'll be over soon." And Megan hung up the phone. She cleaned up her face and left her apartment.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Kurt.

"Megan. She's coming over." said Blaine with a confused look on his face.

"I thought she wasn't ready to see the babies?" Kurt asked, also confused.

"Something's wrong, but she said she'll explain what's going on later. I hope she does." Blaine confessed.

Soon there was a knock at Kurt and Blaine's door.

"Hi Megan." Kurt said. "How are you-" Kurt started to say but was engulfed by a big hug from his sister-in-law. She started to cry into Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey. Hey what's wrong?" Kurt asked, but Megan continued to cry quietly.

"Kurt? Was that Megan at the-" Blaine started to say but soon got his answer when he saw Megan crying on Kurt's shoulder.

"Megan what's wrong?" Blaine asked, hoping to get an answer. "Did something happen?"

Megan sniffled and broke away from Kurt. "Daniel and I broke up. I called him and asked to come over and he said he couldn't. So I asked him why and he just started to yell at me for no reason." she finally confessed. "I mean we had only been going out for a few weeks. But still it hurts."

"I know what it's like to when you break up with someone Megan." Blaine stated. "It does hurt, but it will get better in time. He just wasn't the one, that's all. There are other guys out there for you."

"Thanks _dad." _Megan said with a smile as she wiped her face with a tissue she had in her pocket. "Now that that's over with. Where are my niece and nephew?"

Blaine and Kurt smiled.

"They're up in the nursery. Sleeping." Blaine exclaimed. "Let's hope Sophia sleeps a little while longer then she did last night."

All three laughed.

"Come on Megan follow me upstairs and I'll show you to your niece and nephew." Kurt said as he grabbed Megan's hand and led her upstairs to the nursery.

Kurt quietly opened the door to the nursery and walked in with Megan and Blaine behind him Megan quietly peered into one of the cribs.

"That's Aiden." Blaine pointed out.

"He's gotten so big since I last saw him in the hospital!" Megan confessed.

"And over here is Sophia." said Kurt pointing to the other crib.

"Aww. She's beautiful." Megan whispered. "They are both so beautiful."

"Well, their sleeping. They always look beautiful while they are sleeping." Blaine laughed. As soon as those words left his mouth, Aiden started to make a little whining noise.

"Uh-oh!" Blaine whispered.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Megan asked. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"You don't have to. We can take care of him." Blaine confessed.

"It's ok. I want to." Megan replied, as she picked up Aiden and cradled him in her arms. "I think he needs his diaper changed."

"Here let me do it. He has the tendency to pee everywhere." Kurt declared, as he reached for his son.

Kurt changed Aiden's diaper and the four of them went downstairs to let Sophia continue to sleep.

"Would you like to feed your nephew?" Blaine asked handing her a freshly made bottle.

"Sure." Megan replied, taking the bottle from Blaine.

Megan sat on the couch and feed Aiden his bottle.

Aiden began sucking on his bottle very quickly. "He's really hungry." Megan commented.

"Just like his papa." Kurt stated and Blaine gave him a glare.

"He always eats like that and then he ends up spitting up right after." Blaine confessed.

A few minutes later a loud cry was heard from upstairs.

"It sounds like Sophia's up." Kurt declared.

"Here Kurt. Take Aiden, I'll get Sophia." Megan replied, handing Kurt his son who was finishing his bottle.

Megan made her way upstairs to check on Sophia. Blaine, silently behind her.

"Hey Sophia! What's wrong?" Megan cooed to the crying baby. "I think you just want to be held huh? Come here." She picked up Sophia and sat down in the rocking chair and began rocking her slowly. Sophia soon stopped crying.

"I have never seen Sophia stop crying that quickly before." said Blaine as he came into the room.

"Well, I guess she knows who I am. I mean I did carry her inside me for almost 9 months." Megan replied, looking down at the peaceful baby in her arms. After a few minutes, Sophia started to stir in Megan's arms.

"I think she might be hungry." Blaine told his sister.

"Here. You can feed her. She's your daughter." Megan said, handing Blaine the crying baby girl.

"Are you sure you don't want to feed her?" Blaine asked.

"I actually have to get going." Megan stated as she walked down the stairs.

"Leaving so soon Megan?" asked Kurt who was still on the couch holding Aiden.

"Yeah. I have to get going." She repeated.

"Wait Megan. You don't have to go." Blaine protested.

"No really I do. Look, I call you later. OK? Love you." Megan said as placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek and on Sophia's head. "Bye Kurt. Bye Aiden." With a wave Megan was out of the door.

"What was that about?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know. All I did was ask her if she wanted to feed Sophia and she said she had to go." Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess she really did have to leave." Kurt replied. "Or maybe seeing the twins was a lot for her. Remember she was seeing them for the first time since the hospital. It may have been too much for her." Kurt suggested.

"You may be right." Blaine replied. "I just hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine." Kurt reiterated. "Now I think you really should feed Sophia before she has a complete meltdown." Blaine looked down at the now full blown crying baby in his arms.

"OK. OK. I'll feed you." Blaine said with a laugh, as he made his way into the kitchen to get the bottle for Sophia.

**Hope you liked it. I will hopefully get the next chapter up in the next week or so. Again, please leave a review. Thanks. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	21. Sick Babies

**Hello evryone! I know it has been like a month since I updated, and I am so sorry about that. I have been really busy with life stuff. But here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and leave reviews. Thanks. Now sit back, relax and enjoy.**

The next few months went by very quickly for the Hummel-Andersons. Soon Sophia and Aiden were crawling all over the house and getting into everything. Blaine and Kurt had gotten Sophia and Aiden into a nice and steady routine. They would go down around 8:00 at night and every once in a while one or both of them would wake up in the middle of the night, but for the most part, they slept through the night. They would wake up around 6:00/6:30 for their breakfast and then around 9:00 they would go down for a nap and be up around 12:00 for lunch. They would then play for a while and around 5:30/6:00 they would eat dinner and then a bath and then bedtime.

After Megan had broken up with her boyfriend and came over to Kurt and Blaine's and helped, she was over more and more. She was now getting used to life as an aunt. She now even had a new boyfriend, James. He didn't mind that Megan was spending so much time at her brother and brother-in-law's house. He would even come over sometimes and help take care of Sophia and Aiden when Blaine and Kurt were working. Megan had told James that she was Blaine and Kurt's surrogate and he was, to Megan's surprise, okay with it.

One night after Kurt and Blaine had put Sophia and Aiden to bed, they were in the living room watching TV, when all of a sudden they heard a loud cry on the baby monitor. "I'll go see what's wrong. You stay here." Blaine told Kurt as he went upstairs to check on the crying baby. When Blaine entered the nursery, he was greeted to a crying Sophia, who was standing up in her crib. "Shh. It's okay Sophia. Go back to sleep." Blaine cooed as he placed her back down in her crib. But she immediately got back up and kept crying. "No. It's time to go to sleep." But just as Blaine was putting her down, she threw up all over his arm and on her crib sheets. "Oh no." Blaine sighed. "Come here Sophia. Let's get you cleaned up." Blaine picked up Sophia and took her into the bathroom and washed his arm and put Sophia in the tub.

"Kurt!" he shouted for his husband.

Kurt cam running up the stairs and entered the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"Sophia threw up all over my arm and on her crib sheets. She's feels a little warm." Blaine commented as he placed a hand on the baby's forehead.

"Oh no. I'll go check on Aiden." Kurt panicked as her ran into the other room. Aiden was sleeping soundly in his crib as Kurt placed a gentle hand on his forehead. He didn't have a fever, so Kurt was glad for that.

He ran back into the bathroom to help Blaine. Sophia was crying as Blaine was giving her a bath. Normally she liked her bath, but tonight she was very unhappy because she wasn't feeling well.

"It's okay Soph. Papa and Daddy are going take really good care of you." Blaine talked softly to his daughter.

"Blaine, maybe she should sleep with us tonight," Kurt suggested.

"I think you're right." Blaine agreed with his husband, as he took Sophia out of the tub and dried her off with a towel.

Kurt handed him a pair of new pajamas and a clean diaper.

As soon as Sophia was changed and cleaned, Blaine picked her up and took her into his and Kurt's bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She continued to cry. "Shh. Time to go to sleep Sophia." Blaine tried to sooth her. "Daddy and Papa are letting you sleep in their bed tonight." He lay down next to her, but before he had a chance to close his eyes, he heard a cry from the nursery.

"I'll get him. You stay here with Soph." Kurt told Blaine, as he went to check on Aiden. As soon as he got in the room he was greeted by a smell very familiar. "Oh Aiden, it smells like you have a surprise in your diaper for me." Kurt teased, as he lifted Aiden out of his crib and placed him on the changing table.

While Kurt was changing Aiden, Blaine was in their room trying to sooth Sophia to sleep.

"Okay. You're all clean Aiden. Time for you to go back to sleep." Kurt said, as he placed the baby back in his crib. Before Kurt could leave the room, Aiden starting crying, but Kurt just ignored him and closed the door.

When Kurt got back to his and Blaine's room, Aiden's cries were getting louder and louder. Kurt just kept ignoring him. He needed to self-sooth himself to sleep.

"Maybe you should go get him." Blaine whispered, as not to wake up Sophia who was finally sleeping, nestled up against Blaine's chest.

"No he's fine. He just wants his daddy and papa. He needs to self-sooth himself." Kurt protested. But Aiden's cries were getting louder and louder.

About 30 minutes later, Aiden was still crying. Kurt went into his room and placed him down in his crib, turned on his mobile and left the room. Blaine and Sophia were sleeping soundly and Kurt climbed back in bed.

10 minutes later Kurt was sleeping when he heard coughing over the baby monitor. He quickly got up and went into check on Aiden. When he walked into the room, he saw vomit all over Aiden's crib sheets. "Oh no!" Kurt said loudly. "OK, come on you. You're sleeping with me and your sister and papa." He picked up Aiden and quickly changed him and went back to the master bedroom. Kurt placed Aiden down on the bed and climbed in. A few minutes later, all four were asleep.

The next morning Kurt woke up to see his husband and children sleeping soundly. He got up quietly and went into the bathroom to start his morning routine. Once Kurt had gotten all of the bottles ready for the day, he made breakfast for him and Blaine. After he was finished making breakfast, Kurt went back upstairs to check on Blaine and the twins. When he walked in he found them still sleeping. Kurt went over to Blaine's side of the bed and kissed him on the cheek to wake him up.

"Mmm." Blaine moaned.

"Good morning sweetheart." Kurt whispered.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at the clock on Blaine's bedside table. "It's almost 8:00. I made breakfast for us."

Blaine stretched his arms out and looked at the two babies sleeping next to him. "Why is Aiden sleeping in our bed?" he asked Kurt.

"He ended up throwing up all over his crib sheets. He must have caught what Sophia has." Kurt replied.

"Great. Now we have two sick kids. I hope neither of us gets sick." Blaine stated.

"Why don't you get showered and I'll take care of them and then I'll have breakfast with you." Kurt suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you." Blaine said as he gave Kurt a kiss on the lips and got out of bed.

Kurt picked up Aiden and felt his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever buddy. Let's get your sister and get the two of changed." But before he could reach over to pick up Sophia, Aiden coughed and threw up all over Kurt's shirt. "Oh great. Blaine!" He yelled for Blaine.

"What? I'm shaving." Blaine shouted back threw the bathroom door.

"Aiden just threw up all over me. I need you to come and watch Sophia while I change him." replied Kurt as got changed, but before he could finish getting changed, Sophia had woken up and started crying.

"Shh. It's OK Sophia. Daddy's here." Kurt tried to sooth Sophia to stop crying.

Blaine came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Come here Sophia." Blaine stretched his arms out for his crying daughter. "Papa's here." Before he could give her something to sooth her she threw up all over Blaine and cried even louder. "Thanks sweetheart." Blaine said with much sarcasm in his voice.

"Looks like we are going to deal with this all day." Kurt commented.

Blaine just stifled a laugh as he put Sophia down on the bed with Aiden.

"Why don't you take your shower and I'll clean them up and then I'll take my shower." Kurt suggested.

"OK. Thanks." Blaine responded. He went back into the bathroom and took his shower while Kurt cleaned up their children.

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine were showered, dressed and eating breakfast while Sophia and Aiden were taking a nap in their playpen.

"I should call Megan and tell her not to come over today so she won't catch what the kids have." Blaine commented as he took out his phone.

"Good idea." Kurt agreed.

"Hello?" Megan asked answering her phone.

"Hi Megan. It's Blaine." Blaine started. "I just wanted to let you know that the twins have a stomach bug and I don't think you should come over today. I don't want you to get sick." he explained.

"Oh that's too bad. I hope they feel better and I hope you and Kurt don't get sick." Megan stated.

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know if you can come over. It should just be a 24 bug." Blaine explained.

"OK. Talk to you later. Love to you and Kurt." said Megan.

"Love to you too. Bye." Blaine said as he hung up the phone.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review or two. And I will try adn update sooner. Thanks. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	22. Photo Shoot

**Author's Note: I just wanted to let you that the babies are 6 months and they were born April 3rd. Thought I should clear that up. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks.**

Over the next couple of days, Kurt and Blaine were busy taking care of two sick babies. They were doing a lot of laundry due to both of them throwing up over everything.

One night when Sophia and Aiden were sleeping, Blaine got a phone call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello is this Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, this is Steven from People Magazine and I know this is a little late, but we heard that you and you and your husband welcomed twins. But we heard that they were born premature."

"Yeah they were born a month premature back in April." Blaine explained. "They're now 6 months."

"That's wonderful." continued Steven. "The reason I am calling is because we would like to take some pictures of you and your family and write an article about you. We would have done it sooner but we knew that they were premature and we thought that it would be better to get pictures when they were a little bigger."

"I would have to talk to Kurt about it first. Is it OK if I call you back and let you know?"

"Sure thing. My phone number is 555-9876. Just ask for Steven Welsh when you call."

Alright thanks Steven. Good bye." Blaine said as he hung up the phone and turned to Kurt who was sitting on the couch next to him reading a Vogue magazine.

"Who was on the phone honey?" Kurt asked.

"People magazine. They want to take pictures of us and the babies and do an article on our family." Blaine explained.

"Really?" Kurt asked putting down his magazine. "Well what did you them? You told them we wouldn't do it right?"

Blaine looked at his husband questionably. "No. I said, I would talk to you first and then call back."

"Well call them back and tell them we won't do it. I don't want the kids to be exposed to that kind of stuff. Because after we get in a magazine the paparazzi will be everywhere and we won't get any privacy." Kurt ranted.

"Kurt who said anything about paparazzi? It's just one magazine shoot." Blaine stated, trying to calm Kurt down from his rant.

"I don't want everyone thinking that we are bad parents because we accidentally do something bad to our kids." Kurt said, still ranting

"How is going for photo shoot doing something bad for the kids?" Blaine asked.

"Just call them back and tell them sorry, but we can't do it." Kurt pleaded.

"One photo shoot isn't going to hurt them. I think the reason they called was because they know that we both have successful careers and they want our children to be part of that." Blaine said calmly.

"I guess you're right." Kurt stated, after he calmed down from his rant.

"So can I call People Magazine back and tell them we'll do the photo shoot?" Blaine asked, with his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Yes you can call them back and tell them will do the photo shoot."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah. You owe me big time for this."

"Oh I think I know how to repay you." Blaine raised his eyebrows and took Kurt's hand and escorted him in their bedroom and closed the door.

The next week, Kurt, Blaine, Sophia, and Aiden were at the People Magazine photo shoot. They were all wearing white because the cover was going to be a colored background and the photographers thought it would look nice and natural for all four of them to wear the same color.

"Ok, now, Blaine why don't you and Kurt each hold one of the babies and we'll start taking some pictures." said one of the photographers.

It took a while to get the right pictures and right angles and having two babies cry and wait for them to settle down. After about an hour, they had good enough pictures to put in the magazine.

"So when will the magazine come out?" asked Kurt, who was holding a now sleeping Aiden in his arms.

"It should be out within a couple of weeks." Steven responded.

"Well, we should get going. It's nap time." Blaine smiled. "Thank you Steven and we will certainly look forward to reading the article."

"Oh you're welcome and thank you for doing this." said Steven.

With that, Kurt and Blaine went home and put two very sleepy babies in their cribs for their nap.

"Well that was eventful." exclaimed Kurt as he flopped down on the couch.

"What? It was fun. At least I thought so." Blaine stated, sitting down next to Kurt.

"Yeah fun. If you call having cameras flash so many times that I think I have little blobs permanently in front of my eyes." Kurt complained.

"Hey, at least the babies were good, until the end." Blaine reminded Kurt.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But I think I need a nap." Kurt said, as he put his head in Blaine's lap.

"I think I need one too." Blaine yawned, but before he closes his eyes, he heard a cry from the baby monitor.

"I'll get them." Blaine sighed.

"No. I need my pillow." Kurt complained. "Just let them cry, they need to go back to sleep. They need to learn to self-soothe themselves."

"Now you are right." Blaine agreed. But the cries just got louder. "Maybe I should go check on who's crying and see if they need anything. They might need a diaper change or a bottle." Blaine pleaded.

"No. Just let them go back to sleep. They haven't been asleep that long and they need their rest." Kurt told Blaine, as he closed his eyes.

Blaine knew he should leave Sophia or Aiden crying and let them self-soothe themselves, but it really hurt his heart to hear them cry. The cries got louder and soon he heard two cries and he knew that both of them were up and wanting their daddies. Blaine moved Kurt's head slightly off of his lap and placed it on the couch gently. He went upstairs to check on his children.

When Blaine opened the door to the nursery, he was greeted by two crying babies and a bad smell. "I know what smell is." Blaine cooed to the twins as he picked up Sophia. As soon Blaine picked her up, she stopped crying. He put her on the changing table and changed her diaper. "Looks like you're just wet my little girl." Blaine cooed to his daughter. After putting her in a fresh diaper, he picked her up and put her in one of the exersaucers that was in the room and proceeded to change Aiden's diaper. Once he opened the diaper he found the source to the bad smell. "Phew, Aiden. You are really smelly. No wonder you couldn't sleep anymore." Blaine teased his son. Once Aiden was clean, Blaine put him in one of the baby bouncy seats. Blaine then sat in the rocking chair watching his children who were now very content. He started to close his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Please leave a review. They make me smile. Thanks,  
**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	23. Teething

**Author's Note- Wow I am on fire. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know it's short, but I hope you all enjoy it. As always please read and review. Thanks.**

A few weeks later, Kurt and Blaine were out with grocery shopping with their children. While at the checkout, something caught Blaine's eye. "Kurt. Look at this."

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he finished putting the groceries on the conveyer belt.

"It's People Magazine! And look, it's us on the cover." Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt looked through the magazine and immediately bought three more copies.

"Why are we getting four copies?" Blaine asked.

"One for dad and Carole, one for Finn and Rachel, one for Megan and of course one for us." Kurt answered as he handed the cashier his credit card.

Once Kurt and Blaine entered the house with the babies in their carriers, Blaine went back outside to get the groceries. Kurt took Aiden out of his carrier and put him in the baby swing and went over to pick Sophia up, but once he held her she started crying.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Kurt cooed. Once Blaine was inside, he heard the crying and went over to Kurt to help.

"What happened? She was happy a minute ago." Blaine said with a concern tone in his voice.

"I don't know, but look her nose is running." Kurt exclaimed. "I hope she's not getting sick again." Blaine put his hand on her forehead.

"She does feel a little warm. I think we need to call the pediatrician." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded his head and agreed. He kept holding Sophia, rocking her and trying to soothe her to calm down while Blaine went to call the doctor.

"Yes, hello my name is Blaine Hummel-Anderson and my daughter Sophia has a runny nose and she is a little warm. She just got over being sick from a stomach bug a few weeks ago, but now she's sick again."

"OK, it sounds like she's teething." said Dr. Waters. "Check inside her mouth, by rubbing her gums gently and you might feel a tiny bump. That's a tooth coming in. While babies teeth, they usually have runny noses and sometimes run a fever."

"Alright take you." said Blaine.

"You're welcome. Call back if the fever doesn't go away in a few days." said Dr. Waters and hung up.

"What did the doctor say?" Kurt asked, still trying to console the crying baby in his arms.

"She said it sounded like she's teething. We should rub her gums gently and we should feel a tiny bump and that's a tooth coming in. Also if her fever doesn't go down in a few days we should call her back. But she said the runny noses and fevers usually go with teething. Let me wash my hands and I'll check to see if she's got a tooth coming in." Blaine explained and then went over to kitchen sink and washed his hands. He gently put his finger in Sophia's mouth and soon found a tiny bump protruding from her gums.

"Yep. She's teething. I definitely feel a tiny tooth coming in." Blaine stated.

"Oh, poor baby." Kurt cooed, as he kissed his daughter's head. "Do we have any teething rings to help soothe her?"

"I think there are some in the closet in their room. I'll go get one and put it in the freezer." said Blaine as he ran upstairs to get the teething ring.

When Blaine came back down to the living room, he found Kurt laying on the couch with Sophia in hopes she would fall asleep.

Blaine put the teething ring in the freezer and went into the living room to find Aiden sleeping in his swing and Sophia on Kurt's chest. Kurt was falling asleep while Sophia was still whimpering a bit. Blaine picked up one of the pacifiers that was on the coffee table and placed it in Sophia's mouth. As soon as she had the pacifier in her mouth, she closed her eyes and fell asleep on her daddy's chest.

Blaine was about to sit down in the recliner, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, answering the phone.

"Hi Blaine. It's Megan. I just wanted to know if James and I could come over and see the babies? And you and Kurt too." Megan teased.

"Gee thanks. But right now everyone except me is taking a nap and Sophia just started teething, so she needs to rest. Maybe you can come by tomorrow in the afternoon?" Blaine suggested.

"Oh OK. I'll call you tomorrow then. Give my love to Kurt and kiss Sophia and Aiden for me and James." Megan added.

"Alright talk to you tomorrow then. Bye." said Blaine as he hung up the phone and went to sit down in the recliner and take a nap himself.

**Ok. Please review. Thanks.**


	24. Becoming Famous

The next few days were very crazy for Kurt and Blaine as they had Sophia teething and they were just waiting for Aiden to start.

Kurt was lucky enough that he got to work from home while Blaine was busy at the recording studio, recording his Christmas album. While at work, Blaine got a phone call.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Hi Blaine, its Tony." his manager said on the other line.

"Hey Tony how are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good. Sorry that I'm not there right with you in the studio right now, but something amazing came up." Tony said happily.

"What is it?"

"You are able to go on a worldwide tour!" Tony said, enthusiastically.

Blaine frowned. He was happy that he was able to go on a worldwide tour promoting his music, but he didn't want to leave his family for so long. He didn't know how long the tour would be, but he knew it would be long.

"Did you hear me Blaine? You're now able to go tour worldwide!" Tony repeated.

"Yeah I heard you. But I don't know if I can. How long would the tour be? And when would I start?" Blaine asked, very concerned

"Well don't worry, I know you have those babies at home, so it wouldn't be until after their first birthday and then you would be away for about 6 to 12 months." Tony explained.

"6 to 12 months? I don't know Tony. I'll have to talk to Kurt about it." Blaine responded.

"Sure thing. Now go back to recording. Oh one more thing."

"What's that?" Blaine asked, not sure if he wanted to know what the answer would be.

"I got a phone call this morning. From the Ellen show. Apparently they Ellen saw the cover of People Magazine and she wants you and the whole family on her show next month."

"Really? Ellen DeGeneres? Wow!" Blaine exclaimed.

"So talk to Kurt and call me back tomorrow." Tony insisted.

"I will. Bye Tony." said Blaine as he hung up his phone.

Blaine then continued recording his album and as soon as he finished, he rushed home to tell Kurt the news.

Blaine rushed in the house. "Kurt! I'm home!" he shouted.

"Shh. I finally got Aiden to take a nap. I think he's starting to cut his first tooth." Kurt scolded Blaine.

"Sorry." Blaine apologized. "But I have great news!"

"What is it?" Kurt asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, you know that my manager Tony wasn't there today right?" Blaine asked, taking a seat next to Kurt and he nodded.

"Well, he called me today and he told me that he got a phone call from the Ellen DeGeneres show today. Ellen saw People magazine and she wants us to come on her show next month. All four of us Kurt!" Blaine beamed.

"That's wonderful Blaine. I can't believe we're going to be on the Ellen show." said Kurt, clearly surprised.

"There's more." Blaine stated. "Tony also told me that I am now able to go on a worldwide tour for my album."

"You're going on tour!" Kurt said happily, but then he frowned. "You're going on tour? That means you won't be here for how long?"

"Tony said from 6 to 12 months. But I wouldn't start until after the twins' first birthday." Blaine reassured his husband.

"But 6 months to a year Blaine. That's forever in baby time. They could learn how to walk or say their first word and you would miss it." Kurt reminded Blaine.

"Look, we'll Skype each other every day and I'll be home as soon as I can. You won't even have time to miss me." Blaine reassured him.

"I have an idea. Why don't come on tour with you? I mean if that's OK with you?" Kurt asked.

"You want to come on tour with me?" Blaine reiterated.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. That way you won't miss out on any of the firsts that Sophia and Aiden do." Kurt tried to put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Kurt. Shows can get pretty crazy and loud. I don't think it's a good idea." Blaine insisted.

Kurt frowned. "I guess we'll have to deal with Skype then huh?"

"Like I said, I'll be home in no time, you won't even have time to miss me and besides I don't start until after their first birthday. But you do want to go to Ellen next month right?"

"Oh of course." said Kurt as kissed Blaine passionately.

Blaine broke apart for a minute. "I guess I should call Tony and tell him my decisions."

"Tony can wait." Kurt breathed as kissed Blaine again. Before they could continue kissing, they heard crying from the baby monitor.

"I'll get it." Kurt insisted.

"No, I got it. I haven't seen them all day." Blaine insisted.

"How about I go with you? It might be both of them that are awake." Kurt confessed.

They both went upstairs and they were greeted by Sophia and Aiden standing in their cribs, crying, with runny noses.

"I think they need their teething rings. I put some in the freezer this morning." said Kurt as picked up Sophia.

Blaine picked up Aiden and started talking to him softly. "It's OK buddy. Let's go get you a teething ring. Will that make you feel better?"

He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen and pulled out two teething rings and put one in Aiden's mouth. The coldness instantly soothed him.

Kurt had come down with Sophia and Blaine handed him a teething ring and he put it in Sophia's mouth, but she didn't like the cold. She started crying more loudly.

"Shh. It's OK Soph. Daddy and Papa are here." Kurt cooed, trying to get her to stop crying. Blaine found an abandoned pacifier on the counter and put in Sophia's mouth.

"Does that feel better baby girl?" Sophia just looked at him with big hazel eyes, which she must have gotten from Megan. As soon as Sophia had the pacifier in her mouth, she quieted down. "That seems to be the only thing that she can tolerate while she's teething." Kurt observed.

"Well, teething hurts. Luckily we don't remember it." Blaine laughed.

After Sophia and Aiden were both fed, changed and bathed, they were put to bed for hopefully a peaceful night.

Blaine decided that it was a good time to call his manager.

"Hello?" Tony asked.

"Hi Tony. It's Blaine. Sorry for calling so late. But I thought I would let you know that I talked to Kurt and we would love to be on the Ellen show next month." Blaine replied.

"That's great Blaine. What about the tour? Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah and I think the answer that we have come to is yes I will go on tour next year. But it can't be until after Sophia and Aiden turn one!" Blaine insisted.

"Deal. Now. I'm looking at my calendar and you and the family will have to fly to LA on the 12th of November. Is that OK with you and Kurt?" Tony asked.

"Um...It should be." Blaine thought. "Actually, we'll make the flight arrangements; just tell me when we have to be there."

"OK the taping will be on the 13th and it won't air until the 14th. So you can come in any time before the 13th." Tony explained.

"Alright thanks Tony. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye." said Tony as they hung up the phone.

"So what did Tony say?" asked Kurt, who was reading a book in bed. Blaine climbed in next to him.

"Well, I told him that I would do the tour and that we would go on the Ellen show. We have to be there by the 13th because that's when the taping is and then it will be aired the 14th, so I thought we would make a trip out of it. Why not go to Ohio for a few days and spend some time with your parents and my parents? I'm sure they are dying to see their grandchildren." Blaine explained.

"I think that's a great idea." Kurt said happily and kissed Blaine.

"Let's go to bed. I am beat." Blaine yawned.

"I love you." said Kurt.

"I love you too."


	25. Breakfast

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. As always. Please read and review. Thanks.**

Over the next month was a very busy month for Kurt and Blaine. They were busy with work and getting ready to go to California to be on the Ellen show. One Saturday morning Blaine was on his laptop, trying to find best price for a flight to Ohio and then to California. He thought it would be a good idea to stop in Ohio so his and Kurt's parents could get a chance to see their grandchildren.

"Have you found a flight yet?" Kurt asked Blaine as entered the spare room/office.

"I think so." Blaine answered. "We leave on the 9th to go to Ohio and then we leave there on the 12th to California, just in time for the taping."

"When do we come back?" Kurt asked.

"We leave on the 16th, but we stop in Chicago then we continue our way home." Blaine explained.

"Is there any way we can stop back in Ohio on our way home? You know I much I want to see my dad."

"Honey, it will be too expensive to fly from Chicago to Ohio and then back to New York. We'll spend lots of time with them while we are there. I promise." Blaine said, as he got up and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"OK." said Kurt as he walked out of the room to check on his sleeping children. Kurt opened the door to the nursery and he found both of his children still sleeping. He quietly closed the door and went downstairs. Blaine followed him soon after.

"Are they still sleeping?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah they are, considering they were up several times during the night." Kurt answered. "I'm going to make breakfast. What would you like this morning?"

"How about eggs and pancakes?" Blaine suggested.

"Would you like bacon with that?" Kurt teased.

"Sure, why not?" Blaine teased back.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started to take out the ingredients from the pantry and fridge.

As Kurt was making breakfast, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hi Kurt. It's Rachel." Rachel answered back.

"Hi Rach. How are you and the family doing?" Kurt asked.

"We're all good. How are you and Blaine and the twins?" Rachel asked back.

"We're all good. The twins are teething, so they aren't too happy, but they are still sleeping so that's a good thing." Kurt smiled.

"Well, hopefully it won't last too long. I remember when Ethan was teething. He kept Finn and I up all night sometimes." Rachel explained. "But hey I wanted to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Well I thought I would tell you first."

"Rachel you're scaring me here." Kurt said, concerned.

"I'm pregnant again!" Rachel said happily.

"You're pregnant? That's wonderful Rachel. Congratulations!" Kurt said, clearly surprised. "When are you due?"

"Not until July 6th. I can't wait. Ethan's excited to be a big brother."

"That's great Rachel." Kurt replied. "Well, we have some news too."

"Don't tell me you're having another baby?" Rachel joked.

"No no. I think two is enough. But the real news is that Blaine has been asked to go on tour and we're going on the Ellen show!

"Wow! That's great. When are you going to be on the Ellen show?"

"The taping is the 13th and they will air it on the 14th. But we decided to go to Ohio on the 9th, spend some time with Blaine's parents and Carole and dad, then fly to California a few days later." Kurt explained.

"Oh that's great Kurt. Tell Blaine congratulations for me."

"I will. And I'll talk to you when we get back."

"Ok Kurt. We'll have to have the cousins over for a play date."

"Sure thing Rach. I have to go now. I have to finish making breakfast."

"Alright, send my love to Blaine and give the babies big kisses for me."

"I will. And send our love to Finn and Ethan. Bye!" said Kurt as he hung up the phone and went back to making breakfast for himself and Blaine.

"Who was on the phone honey?" asked Blaine.

"It was Rachel. She's pregnant again." Kurt smiled.

"That's great when is she due?"

"Not until July 6th."

"That's wonderful. Did you finish breakfast?" Blaine asked inquisitively.

"Almost." answered Kurt.

As Kurt was finishing breakfast, he heard a cry.

"I'll get them." Blaine said, as he started to go up the stairs

Blaine went into the nursery and saw both of the babies were up and ready to be picked up. Blaine picked up Aiden and changed his diaper and put him in a bouncy seat on the floor as he picked up Sophia and changed her diaper. He brought both of them down and put them in their high chairs.

"Breakfast is ready!" announced Kurt as he placed a plate in front of Blaine and another at his own seat. Before Blaine sat down, he grabbed two jars of baby food and two spoons, and two bottles and set one down in front of each baby. He then sat down and started eating his breakfast with Kurt. They both took breaks as they feed Aiden and Sophia.

**Please leave a review. They make me smile.**


	26. Ohio

**Here is the next chapter. I think it's the longest chapter I have done. I hope you enjoy it and please keep reviewing. I work really hard on this and it hurts just to see only 3 reviews. So please review. Thanks. Oh and I do not own Glee or anything like that. Just clearing the air about that. LOL.**

It was the day before Blaine and Kurt were to go to Ohio and then to California to be on the Ellen show. Kurt was busy packing while Blaine was in the living room playing with Aiden and Sophia.

Kurt came down the stairs and into the living room.

"Finished packing?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Finally. I packed a large suitcase for the both of us and then I packed a smaller suitcase for the kids. And we have the two carriers and the stroller. I didn't think it would take so much to travel with two 7 month olds." Kurt said letting out a small laugh.

"Welcome to the world with twins." Blaine laughed.

"Let's get them bathed and into bed. We have an early flight tomorrow." Kurt suggested.

"Oh that reminds me, did you pack the teething rings and pacifiers?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I packed about four teething rings and six pacifiers." Kurt replied as he picked up Sophia.

"Good. Because I don't think we want to be stuck on a plane with two screaming babies." Blaine teased and picked up Aiden.

They both went upstairs and into the bathroom and gave the twins a bath where they enjoyed splashing water all over themselves and their daddy and papa.

"Ok. You two, bath time is over." Kurt reached in and grabbed Aiden and dried him off while Blaine picked up Sophia and dried her off. Once they were dried and changed, they brought them back into their bedroom and placed in their cribs.

"Good Aiden. Good night Sophia. Daddy and papa love you very much." Kurt said as he kissed both of his children on their heads. Kurt and Blaine quietly walked out of the nursery and into their bedroom.

As soon as Kurt sat on the bed, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hi Kurt." Burt answered.

"Hi dad! How are you? How's Carole?" Kurt asked.

"We're both doing fine. We can't wait to see you and Blaine and those adorable babies of yours." Burt replied enthusiastically.

"We can't wait to see you either. Wait until you see Aiden and Sophia. They are getting so big."

"I bet. I just wanted to call and ask you what time your flight gets in."

"We arrive around 11:00. You're still picking us up right?"

"Yes. Carole and I will be there to pick you up."

"Great I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. See you tomorrow. Bye son."

"Bye dad." Kurt said as he hung up the phone.

Blaine came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Kurt.

"My dad just called." said Kurt. "He wanted to know what time we arrived. He and Carole will be at the airport to pick us up."

"Great. Now I think we should get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Blaine said as he placed a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"OK. I love you." replied Kurt, kissing Blaine back.

"I love you too. Good night."

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine woke up at 5:00 and got ready to go to the airport. Once they were ready themselves, they woke up Sophia and Aiden, who were still sleeping soundly.

Blaine picked up Sophia carefully not to wake her and put her in her carrier as Kurt did the same with Aiden.

"Ok I think we have everything." Kurt announced as they were on their way out of the door.

"Let's make sure." stated Blaine. "Two suitcases, diaper bag, stroller and two babies. I think we have everything."

"OK. Let's go, the cab's waiting." stated Kurt.

They left the house and got into the cab and made their way to the airport.

Once at the airport, they checked their luggage and made their way to the gate. They waited for their plane. While waiting for the plane to arrive, Kurt fed Sophia a bottle while Blaine fed Aiden in hopes they would sleep on the plane.

The plane arrived and once they were called to board, they went on the plane and found their seats quickly. Blaine sat with Aiden while Kurt sat with Sophia.

The flight went by quickly. Both babies slept for a while, but towards the end of the flight, Aiden started to get fussy. "Shh. It's ok Aiden. We're almost there. It's ok." Blaine cooed.

Once the plane landed in Ohio, Kurt and Blaine got up, each holding a carrier and exited the plane. They got the stroller and made their way past security to meet Burt and Carole.

"Dad!" Kurt smiled, as he spotted his father in his baseball cap.

"Hi son!" Burt said, as he pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Hi Blaine." said Carole as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Carole. How are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good. Oh we're so happy that you're here." Carole squealed. "Look at my grand babies. They are getting so big."

"How was the flight?" Burt asked.

"It was good, but Aiden started to get a little fussy towards the end. But Sophia did great." Kurt answered.

"Well, let's go get your luggage and head home." suggested Burt.

When they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house, Kurt and Blaine took the twins out of their carriers and put them on the floor of the living room so they could crawl around.

"So, do you have any plans while you are here?" Burt asked.

"We thought we would visit Blaine's parents' tomorrow." answered Kurt.

"Well are you boys hungry? I'll make some lunch." Carole suggested.

"That would be great thanks Carole." Blaine responded.

"I think we should feed the twins too." Kurt stated.

Blaine picked up Aiden and him to Kurt and then picked up Sophia and headed into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry boys, but I don't have any highchairs." Carole said flustered.

"It's ok, we'll just hold them while we feed them." Blaine answered.

"Are you sure? I could hold one of them while you eat." Carole suggested.

"OK, here you go Carole." said Kurt as he handed her Sophia.

Just as Carole go hold of Sophia, she started to cry.

"Its ok honey, grandma's got you." Carole cooed.

"Do you want hold Aiden?" Blaine asked Burt.

Burt nodded and Blaine handed him Aiden.

Aiden also started to cry once he was in his grandpa's arms.

"I don't think he likes me." Burt commented.

"He's just not used to you." Kurt stated.

But Aiden and Sophia continued to cry.

"I think they are just tired." Blaine commented.

"Maybe you should put them down for a nap." suggested Carole. "You can put them down in the guest room. I also made up Kurt's old bedroom for you two."

"Thanks Carole." Kurt said, giving his step-mother a hug.

Burt and Carole handed Kurt and Blaine back their children and they went to go put them down for their nap.

"So are you excited about being on the Ellen show?" Burt asked, once Kurt and Blaine returned to living room.

"Oh yeah. We're very excited. We just hope Aiden and Sophia will be ok with all the lights and cameras." Blaine answered, with concern in his voice.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." responded Carole. "By the way, Blaine, how is your sister doing?"

"She's great. She has a new boyfriend and they come over to the house about two to three times a week to see the babies and help out. She loves being an aunt." Blaine answered, with a smile on his face.

Blaine looked over at Kurt who gave a yawn. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't sleep on the plane."

"That's ok son. Why don't you and Blaine go take a nap? If the kids wake up we'll take care of them." suggested Burt.

"Thanks dad." said Kurt as got up from the couch, grabbing Blaine's hand and walking off towards their bedroom.

After Kurt and Blaine woke up from their nap, it was dinner time. They ate and gave Aiden and Sophia a bath and went back to sleep.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were woken up by Sophia and Aiden crying. They ended up sleeping in Kurt's bed with him and Blaine in the middle of the night. They were not used to being in a strange house.

"OK. I guess it's time to get up Blaine. Our children are our alarm clock." Kurt laughed.

"No." Blaine whined and pulled the covers over his head.

Kurt pulled the covers off of Blaine and Sophia started to cry louder. "I think she might be getting another tooth. Her nose is running." Kurt commented.

"Great. She'll have fun with my parents while she's teething." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Come on Soph." said Kurt as he picked her up, trying to stop her from crying. "Let's get you a pacifier." He took one out of the diaper bag and put it in Sophia's mouth and she stopped crying.

"Blaine will you please get up and change Aiden's diaper while I change Sophia?"

Blaine let out a yawn. "Sure thing. But you owe me for us going to my parents this afternoon."

"Yeah yeah. Just don't put the diaper on backwards again. OK?" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"That was one time." commented Blaine.

They got the twins changed and dressed and got dressed themselves and went downstairs for breakfast.

"I hope you have a good time at your parents today Blaine." said Carole as she placed a breakfast plate in front of him."

"Thanks Carole. I am sure everything will be fine." answered Blaine.

"What time should I expect you boys back?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe around 8:00." answered Kurt, cutting up his pancake.

"So, I shouldn't make dinner for you then?" asked Carole.

"No, I think we will have dinner with my parents tonight. But thank you anyway Carole." Blaine stated.

"Where's dad? I wanted to see him before we left." Kurt asked.

"He had to go into the shop early today. But he told me to tell you to have fun today and he'll see you when you get back." Carole informed him.

"Thanks Carole."

As soon as they were finished with breakfast, they got into Carole's car, which they were borrowing, and drove out to Blaine's parents ' house.

"I hope my dad doesn't say or doing anything stupid." said Blaine as he looked out the window.

"Just try to not let it get to you." Kurt responded.

When they arrived at the Anderson house, there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

"Were your parents expecting someone else?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know. They didn't say anything about someone else coming over when I spoke to them last week." said Blaine.

"Let's get the kids and go see whose here." suggested Kurt.

**So who do you think the mystery guest is? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Hehe.**


	27. Ohio part 2

**OK, here is the long-awaited chapter, to see who was at the Anderson house. Please review. They make me smile. Enjoy. Also, Glee doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately. **

Once out of the car, Kurt took Aiden from his carrier and Blaine took Sophia. They walked up to the door and Blaine range the doorbell.

"Blaine!' squealed Kate. "Jack come down here, it's Blaine and Kurt and the babies."

"Hi mom." said Blaine, hugging her with his free arm.

"How are you? And these little ones must be my grandchildren." Kate squealed again, making Sophia jump in Blaine's arms.

"Yes. This is Sophia and Kurt has Aiden." Blaine introduced his mother to her grandchildren.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in." she ushered them inside.

"Mom who's car is that in the driveway?" Blaine asked.

"Oh that's-" Kate was cut off by Cooper coming into the living room.

"Blaine!" shouted Cooper. Aiden and Sophia began to cry, from the loudness of his voice.

"It's ok Sophia. Papa's got you." Blaine cooed to his daughter. "Cooper? What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA?" he asked his brother after settling down Sophia. "I was, but I thought I'd stop by and visit mom and dad and then go to New York to visit you and Megan. But since you're here, it's even better." Cooper explained. "Now can I hold my niece or nephew?"

"I think they have a bit of stranger anxiety right now. Maybe you can later." Kurt stated, still trying to calm Aiden down.

Jack came down the stairs. "Hello son!" he said, hugging Blaine.

"Hi dad. How are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good. How are you Kurt?" he said, turning to his son-in-law.

"I'm fine thanks." Kurt responded.

"And who is this you're holding? That can't be my grandson can it?" Jack teased.

"Yes. This is Aiden and Blaine is holding Sophia." Kurt said, easing toward the couch.

"I think they might be hungry. It was a long drive from Kurt's parents' house." Blaine stated.

"Oh of course. You two must be hungry. I'll go and make some sandwiches." Kate squealed again and ran into the kitchen, leaving the men in the living room.

Blaine started to feed Sophia her bottle but was refusing.

"So Blaine, are you excited about being on TV?" Jack asked.

"Oh I sure am." answered Blaine sounding a little less thrilled then he should of.

"Dad, Kurt do you mind if I talk to Cooper alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure you can. Do you want me take Sophia?" Jack asked.

"I think Kurt should. She doesn't know you yet. But give her time to warm up to you." Blaine said handing Kurt the baby girl and the bottle.

Kurt and Jack left the room, leaving Blaine and Cooper in silence.

"So where have you been this whole time?" Blaine asked, with a bit of authority in his voice.

"I've been busy, but I know that's not an excuse." Cooper sighed.

"Why didn't you respond to the party invitation?" Blaine asked.

"What party invitation?" Cooper asked dumbfounded.

"The one where Kurt and I announced our engagement to everyone. But you wouldn't know that because you weren't there. And where were you when Megan was pregnant with the twins and went into premature labor? I wanted to call you so bad, but I didn't know where the hell you were!" Blaine seethed.

"Look I know I'm not the best brother, but I can explain." Cooper said calmly.

"Save it for someone who'll buy it. Cause I've had enough of your stories and lies." Blaine stated, nearly shouting and stormed out of the room into the kitchen to be with his family.

Kurt looked at Blaine and could tell something was off.

"Are you ok Blaine? What happened?" Kurt asked, still holding the two babies in his lap.

"Nothing. I think we should go." Blaine announced.

"Go, but you just got here." Kate stated.

"I know and I'm really sorry, But we have an early flight tomorrow and-"

"No we don't Blaine our flight isn't until the 12th." Kurt cut Blaine off.

"Blaine don't leave." Cooper said, coming into the kitchen. "I'll leave."

"What's going on between the two of you?" Kate asked.

"Nothing mom." Cooper insisted. "I have to go. I'll see everyone later."

Blaine took Sophia from Kurt and mouthed, "Let's go."

Kurt shook his head.

Cooper left the house with nothing more than a wave.

"Now what was that about?" Jack asked after he heard the door close.

"It's nothing dad. It's just that Cooper is being a self-centered idiot." Blaine explained, rolling his eyes.

He knew not to push the subject, so Kurt left Blaine alone.

After being at his parents' house all afternoon, Blaine and Kurt decided it was time to go back to Burt and Carole's house.

"Bye mom. We'll see you for Thanksgiving." said Blaine giving his mother a hug.

"Have fun in California." said Kate, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Have a safe flight." said Jack, hugging Kurt.

They left the house and put the babies in their car seats. The drive was back was silent.

"What happened between you and Cooper?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now Kurt." Blaine said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Kurt just lowered his head.

After a long and quiet drive, they were back at Burt and Carole's. Blaine and Kurt carefully picked up the baby carriers and walked into the house.

"How are your parents doing Blaine?" Carole asked as they came in.

"They're good thanks." Blaine answered.

"Where's dad?" asked Kurt.

"Oh he had to stay late at the shop." Carole smiled sweetly.

"Well I think we're all really tired, so we're going to go to bed." Kurt said with a yawn.

"Oh alright. Do you need any help with the babies?"

Blaine looked down at his children who were sleeping soundly in their carriers. "I think we'll be fine, but thank you Carole." Blaine smiled.

He and Kurt walked into Kurt's old bedroom. They changed and went to bed.

Two days later it was time for Kurt and Blaine to say goodbye.

"Bye son! Have a safe flight and enjoy California." said Burt, giving Kurt a hug.

"Bye dad! See you for Thanksgiving." smiled Kurt.

"Bye Carole! Thanks for everything." smiled Blaine as he hugged his mother-in-law. They put the twins in the van and headed to the airport.

Once at the airport, they got checked in and headed to their gate. Before boarding, Sophia started to cry.

"I think she needs her pacifier." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded and searched through the diaper bag for her pacifier. "Here you go sweetheart." Kurt cooed, giving his daughter the pacifier. She took it quickly and stopped crying.

Soon, their flight was called and they boarded the plane. Kurt sat with Aiden and Blaine sat with Sophia.

The flight was quite long. Once there was an hour left, Aiden started crying. "Shh Aiden. Here's your pacifier." cooed Kurt as he tried giving his son a pacifier. He took it happily and after a minute he spit it out.

"Uh-oh." cried Kurt. "Let's try again." Kurt put the pacifier back in Aiden's mouth and he sucked on it happily.

Half an hour later, the plane was descending into California. The plane arrived sooner than expected. Since they were near the front of the plane, Kurt and Blaine were off first. They got their stroller and luggage and made their way to the rental car area. They rented a minivan and headed to their hotel.

"I think the studio is near the hotel." commented Blaine.

"That's good." said Kurt, with a yawn. "I think I'll take a nap when we get to the hotel."

Blaine yawned. "I think I will too and I think the kids are in need of a nap too." he stated, as he heard the babies start to cry.

They arrived at the hotel and checked in and went up to their room where all four of them went to sleep for the rest of the day and through the night. Every once in a while, Sophia or Aiden would wake up wanting a bottle and then needed to be changed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	28. California

**I am super speedy. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks and enjoy!**

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine got up early and got the twins ready for their TV debut. It was 8:00 am and they were supposed to be at the studio at 10:00.

"I can't wait to meet Ellen." said Kurt, enthusiastically. "Aren't you excited Blaine?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous. I'm just worried how Sophia and Aiden will do." said Blaine worriedly.

"They'll be fine." said Kurt in a matter-of-fact tone. He finished dressing, Sophia while Blaine dressed Aiden.

An hour later, they were all dressed and ready to go to the studio.

"OK, now I'm getting nervous." Kurt stated as they were driving in the car.

"Hey, everything will be fine." said Blaine, reaching his hand over to Kurt's hand on the steering wheel.

"I just don't want to say anything wrong or stupid. You know what I mean?" Kurt asked.

"I know what you mean Kurt, but if you worry about it too much then you will say the wrong thing." Blaine explained. "Try not to think about it and just answer the questions she asks honestly. OK?"

"You're right. I'll think of something else." Kurt breathed out a sigh.

Soon enough they were parking in the Ellen parking lot. They took the babies out of their carriers and took the diaper bag along with them. Once in the studio, they were directed towards there dressing room where they were to stay until called on set. There was a TV in the room and they were watching it while they were waiting.

"This is so exciting!" Blaine said, holding Aiden.

"Yeah, our own dressing room full of snacks and flowers. I could get used this." Kurt stated.

Soon there was knock on the door.

"Come in." said Kurt.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, you're wanted in hair and makeup." said one of the crew members.

"Thanks. We'll be right there." said Blaine.

They then went into the hair and makeup, where each of them sat in a chair, get natural makeup put on and got their hair stylized.

"Does daddy look handsome Sophia?" Kurt asked Sophia, who he was holding, but all she did was smile.

"10 minutes until we're live." said an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"OK. That's it." said one of the makeup artists to Blaine.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" asked one of the crew members.

"Yes?" answered Blaine and Kurt in unison.

"You will be going on first. Ellen will introduce you and then you walk out onto set, each of you holding a baby and then take a seat, She'll ask you some questions, just answer them the best you can." he explained.

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded in response and went back into their dressing room to watch the show before going on themselves.

"Today we have two really special guests, along with their children." They heard Ellen say while they were watching the TV. "When we come back we'll get to meet Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson and their children."

Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson? Are you ready?" asked another one of the crew members that came into the dressing room.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Blaine smiled.

They walked out of the dressing room and were instructed to wait backstage until Ellen called them.

"I'd like to welcome two very special people. Mr. Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson and their twins, Sophia and Aiden." said Ellen.

The audience cheered as Kurt and Blaine walked out, each holding one of their children.

Ellen gave each of them a hug and they sat down on the couch next to her.

"Well, thank you for coming all the way from New York." said Ellen.

"Oh you're welcome." answered Kurt.

"Now who do you have?" Ellen asked, indicating the baby that Kurt was holding.

"This is Sophia and Blaine has Aiden." Kurt responded.

"And how old are they?" she asked.

"Their seven months." Blaine answered.

"They are adorable." she smiled.

"Thank you." Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"Now Blaine I hear that you are going on tour soon." Ellen asked.

"Yeah, I'll be going on tour after they turn one which is in April, so I'll probably be going on tour in May." Blaine responded.

"Now you're going everywhere aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be going through different states first then go to different countries, and that will last for about a year." Blaine replied.

"Wow! That's amazing. Now Kurt, I also hear that you are a fashion designer."

"That's right." Kurt replied. "I have my own clothing line and I have designed most of Aiden and Sophia's clothes."

"Wow. Now that's amazing." said Ellen. "I want to congratulate both of you on your successes and the wonderful People magazine article."

"Thank you." they said in unison.

"And I want to give you something. I know Kurt you're going to be home a lot with the kids while Blaine is on tour, so I'm giving you a $500 gift card to Toys R Us and I'm giving you a camcorder so you can record Sophia and Aiden and send it to Blaine through the computer."

Both Kurt and Blaine were shocked at what Ellen had just given them,

"Thank you Ellen. Thank you so much." Blaine said, getting up to give Ellen a hug.

After they hugged Ellen one finale time and thanked her for the gifts, they went back to their dressing room and changed Sophia and Aiden and then they left the studio to go back to their hotel.

"That was fun!" said Kurt, once they were back in their hotel room.

"Yeah. And I think even Sophia and Aiden had fun meeting Ellen." Blaine commented.

Just as Blaine was putting Aiden on the bed, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Blaine! How was it meeting Ellen?" Megan asked.

"It was great!" Blaine answered. "How are you doing? How's James?"

"We're good. Everything's good. How was visiting mom and dad?" she asked concerned.

"It was good. But guess who made a surprise visit?" Blaine stated.

"Who?"

"Cooper!" Blaine replied.

"Cooper? What was he doing there?" she asked.

"He said he was visiting mom and dad and then going to New York to visit you and me. Wait did you know that he was coming to New York?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"What? No! I haven't talked to him in so long. Where has he been this whole time?" she asked, with concern in her voice.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Blaine seethed with anger.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I didn't do anything to you." Megan said trying to calm her brother down.

"I'm sorry Megan. I just haven't seen or heard from Cooper in so long, and now he just shows up? It just doesn't make sense. You know what I mean?" Blaine rambled on.

"I do know what you mean Blaine. But look I have to go. Call me when you're home. OK?"

"Sure thing. Talk to you later Megan. Tell James Kurt and I said hi."

"I will." Megan laughed. "Tell Kurt we say hi and give the babies a big kiss for the both of us. Bye!"

"Bye Megs!" Blaine said and hung up his phone.

"So what did Megan say?" Kurt asked, as he was changing Sophia's diaper.

"Oh, she just wanted to know how meeting Ellen was." replied Blaine, as he gave Aiden a bottle.

"Well, where do you want to go tomorrow? The zoo?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds like fun. I don't think Sophia and Aiden will remember going there, but I think they will have fun." Blaine commented.

"I think we should get them ready for bed, if we want to get out early tomorrow." suggested Kurt.

He and Blaine got Sophia and Aiden ready for bed and went to bed themselves.

The next day they all got up early and went to the zoo. Kurt and Blaine enjoyed showing their children the different animals and taking them to the petting zoo. After spending a very nice day at the zoo, they went back to their hotel and they took a much needed nap.

**Please leave a review. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	29. Chicago and Blaine's Emergency

**Ok. Here is the next chapter. But let me explain something first. While they are in Chicago, they go to the ER. Once you read this you'll see why. And I took part of the story that was on ER, but I don't own ER or Glee just to let you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but you might need some tissues.**

Two days later, Kurt, Blaine and their children were leaving California.

"I can't wait to be back home in our own bed." Kurt complained.

"I can't wait either and I think Sophia and Aiden are ready to go back in their own cribs." agreed Blaine.

They brought their rental car back to the airport, checked in, went through security and went to sit at their gate.

"I wish we didn't have to stop in Chicago. I'm just ready to go home." Kurt complained again.

"I know, but we have to." Blaine said, trying to get his husband to stop complaining.

Soon they were boarding the plane, on their way home with a stop in Chicago.

The flight was long and uneventful. Both Sophia and Aiden slept the whole time. They finally landed in Chicago, where they would get their connecting flight back to New York. They got to their gate and waited for their flight to be called.

"Did you want to get something to eat before we get on the plane?" Kurt asked Blaine. Before Blaine could answer, he fell out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, making Sophia and Aiden start to cry.

Kurt knelled down beside Blaine. "Blaine! Blaine can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." He pleaded, but Blaine didn't respond.

"Somebody help!" Kurt shouted. Soon an airport attendant came over.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's my husband, he just fainted." Kurt responded quickly.

"I'll go call an ambulance." another attendant said and left to call 911.

Pretty soon, two paramedics came with a stretcher and were taking Blaine's vitals.

"He's going to be OK right? I mean he just passed out, but he's going to wake up soon right?" Kurt rambled, as the paramedics worked on his husband.

"Sir, you need to give us some room to work." said one of the paramedics.

"You don't understand, he's my husband. He needs to be okay." Kurt said pleadingly.

"We have to take him to the hospital. We're going to County General hospital, you can meet us there." said the second paramedic, as they put Blaine on the stretcher and wheeled him out of the airport.

Kurt couldn't do anything but stand there. He was soon brought back to reality when he realized Sophia and Aiden were still crying. He looked down at the them in their carriers and picked them up. He walked out of the airport as fast as he could, flagged down a taxi and went to meet Blaine at the hospital.

Soon, the taxi stopped in front of a large hospital. Kurt paid the driver and got out, carrying the two baby carriers and went in the hospital up to the nurse's window and banged on it to get someone's attention.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" he shouted.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" one of the nurses asked.

"My husband was just brought in by ambulance. I need to see him. His name's Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said quickly.

The nurse looked in her computer. "OK. Give me a minute and I'll go tell the doctor you're here to see him." she said politely.

"Thank you." Kurt nodded and took a seat in the one of the chairs behind him, sitting the carriers on the floor, rocking them with his feet, to get Sophia and Aiden to calm down.

Meanwhile, Blaine was getting checked out by two doctors and a nurse.

"BP''s 137 over 26." said the nurse.

"That's too high for a healthy man in his 20's." said one of the doctors.

"Do we have a name?" asked the other doctor.

"Yeah, Blaine. Blaine Hummel-Anderson." said another nurse coming into the room.

"Dr. Lockhart, his husband's here and he wants to see him.

"OK. I'll be right there." said Dr. Lockhart and the nurse left the room.

"Blaine. Blaine can you hear me?" said the other doctor. "I'm Dr. Kovac. You're at County General hospital. Can you squeeze my hand with your left hand?" he asked.

With his eyes closed, Blaine, heard what Dr. Kovac said and squeezed his left hand.

"Good, now try with your right." Dr. Kovac said, holding his right arm up, but it just flopped back down in the bed.

"Kkkkuuurrttt." Blaine tried to mumble.

"What did he say?" asked the nurse.

"Kkkuurrt." he tried again, but the doctors and nurse weren't understanding him and he didn't know why. He decided to move his left hand as if trying to write something.

"I think he wants to write something." said the nurse. She gave him a pen and clipboard. He took the pen in his hand the best he could and tried to write on the paper.

"Blaine we're going to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe. We believe you may have had a stroke." explained Dr. Kovac. He looked at the paper that Blaine had just wrote on. It was nothing but scribbles.

"Dr. Kovac, his husband's here." said Dr. Lockhart.

"OK, he can come in but just for a minute." said Dr. Kovac.

Kurt came into the room carrying his children in the baby carriers.

"Blaine? Blaine can you hear me? It's Kurt. I'm right here. Sophia and Aiden are here too." Kurt explained on the verge of tears. He wrapped his hand around Blaine's. "What happened? What's going on with him? Why isn't he talking?" he asked the doctors.

"I think we should talk about this outside." Dr. Kovac suggested.

"No. Whatever you have to say you can it in front of me and my husband." Kurt said reluctantly. "Please, tell me what's wrong with him."

Dr. Kovac nodded. "We believe he had a stroke."

"A...a stroke? That's impossible, old people get strokes, he's only 27." Kurt said quickly.

"He has right sided weakness, elevated blood pressure and slurred speech. Strokes can happen to anyone." Dr. Kovac explained. "But right now, we need to protect his airway by putting a tube down his throat to help him breathe."

"How long will he have the tube in?" Kurt asked.

"We don't know." responded Dr. Kovac.

"Please. Just do what you need to make him better. He's the love of my life." Kurt looked down at Blaine, lying on the bed.

"Kkkuuurrrttt." Blaine mumbled again.

"I think he's trying to say my name." Kurt said excitedly. "Yes Blaine I'm right here. I'm squeezing your hand. Squeeze it back Blaine."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "See. He squeezed my hand."

"That's the left side; he still can't squeeze with his right.

All of a sudden Blaine started coughing.

"We need to put the tube in." said Dr. Kovac sternly.

"Come on I'll show you to the family room." said Dr. Lockhart, as he escorted Kurt out of the room.

"Is there anyone that we can call that can come sit with you?" Dr. Lockhart suggested as they entered the family waiting room.

Kurt shook his head. "No. We don't know anyone in Chicago. Our family lives in Ohio and we live in New York. We were coming back from a trip to California, and we had to stop here to get a connecting flight." he explained. "How long will Blaine have to be in the hospital?"

"I don't know, probably a couple of days." said Dr. Lockhart.

Dr. Kovac then came into the room.

"How is he?" Kurt asked, standing up.

"We're going to send him up to surgery where they are going to put in a catheter and inject a dye where it breaks up the blood clot in his brain." Dr. Kovac explained.

"Then he'll be OK? Right?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Every surgery has risks." said Dr. Lockhart.

"But this surgery will help make him better right?" Kurt asked again.

"I'll come back and get you when he's out of surgery." said Dr. Kovac as he was about to leave.

"Can I stay with him?" Kurt asked. "Please?"

"I'm sorry but he's already on his way up to surgery. I'm on my up to check on him right now. I'll be back." Dr. Kovac commented and then left the room.

**Don't worry I will not let Blaine die. Please leave a review. Thanks.**


	30. Chicago and Blaine's Emergency part 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Please keep them coming. Again I do not own ER or Glee and just to let you know, I am not a doctor. All my medical knowledge comes from ER. LOL. Now here is the long and awaited Chapter 30! So please read this chapter and enjoy and review. Thank you.**

Kurt was in the waiting room of County General Hospital in Chicago. Blaine had just gone up to surgery to remove a blood clot in his brain. Kurt was very worried about his husband, but he was also busy taking care of his 7 month old twins. He was busy feeding Sophia a bottle and rocking Aiden in his carrier with his foot. Sophia was getting very fussy. She wasn't taking her bottle and was starting to whine.

"Do you want your teething ring honey?" Kurt asked softly as he reached into the diaper bag for the teething ring. He gave it to her, but she was still whining and then Aiden started to get fussy from being his carrier too long.

"Do you need some help?" asked the nurse who had helped with Blaine, as she came into the room.

"They are starting to have stranger anxiety. Sorry." Kurt apologized.

"That's OK. I remember when my son was that age." she said. "My name's Sam by the way." she extended her hand and Kurt shook it with his free hand.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel-Anderson." he said. "Do you know if my husband is out of surgery yet? I really want to see him."

"Uh...I'm not sure. Dr. Kovac hasn't come out to talk to you yet?" she questioned.

"No. No one has talked to me since he went in. I'm starting to get worried. What if something went wrong?" he said, starting to get upset.

"I'll go and check to see if he's out for you. I'll be right back." she said, leaving Kurt again.

Meanwhile Blaine was in surgery. He had a tube down his throat helping him breathe. He was being told of what was happening, but since he couldn't respond, he just let himself go to sleep.

He didn't know how long he was sleeping, but when he woke up he was in a room with bright lights all around.

"How about we get that tube out of your throat?" asked Dr. Kovac and Blaine nodded the best he could.

"Alright, I want to you to take a deep breath in and on the count of three, blow out as hard as you can. Ready take a deep breath and one, two three, blow." Dr. Kovac instructed and Blaine started to cough.

"Here, drink this." said Sam as she gave him a cup of water.

Blaine just looked at Dr. Kovac and Sam. He didn't know if he could talk. He swallowed and winced at the pain that was having the tube in his throat for so long.

"Why don't you try and say something." suggested Dr. Kovac.

"What happened?" Blaine asked his voice raspy.

"You had a stroke, but we brought you up to surgery, inserted a catheter and removed the blood clot that was in your brain. You know have full motion on your right side again." he explained.

Blaine picked up his right arm and started to move it. He smiled and asked, "Where's Kurt and my children? Can I see them? Please?"

"He asked the same thing about you." smiled Sam as she left to go get Kurt.

A few minutes later, Sam came back with Kurt and the babies. Blaine had a big smile on his face as they walked in.

"Hey you're awake!" Kurt smiled back.

"Yeah and I feel a lot better!" Blaine said happily.

"When can he go home?" Kurt asked Dr. Kovac.

"Well, I'd like to keep him overnight for observation. He can go home sometime tomorrow." explained Dr. Kovac.

"I've set it up so that you can stay with your husband." said Sam.

"Thank you. Thank you both for taking caring of him." Kurt said, addressing both Sam and Dr. Kovac.

"You're welcome." they said in unison.

Blaine was then moved into a private room with a pull out couch for Kurt and two pack and plays for the twins.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Kurt said, hugging Blaine, with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey. Don't talk like that." replied Blaine. "I'm fine now. If you weren't there with me, I probably wouldn't have gotten to the hospital when I had. And they say it was only a small stroke."

Kurt stifled a laugh. "I'm just glad they were able to destroy the blood clot and that you're able to move your right side again and that you're ok."

Blaine smiled at his husband, while holding Sophia. "I'm glad I'm better too. I wouldn't want to miss any of Sophia and Aiden's firsts."

"And you don't want to miss out on your world tour." Kurt reminded him.

"That's right. My fans and the media are probably going to find out about me having a stroke." said Blaine hesitantly.

"Don't worry about that now. You should get some rest." said Kurt comfortingly, as he placed Aiden in his pack and play and took Sophia from Blaine and put her in her pack and play.

Blaine yawned. "How are we going to tell our families? They are going to be worried why we didn't call them."

"We'll talk to them when we get home. Right now you need to get some sleep." said Kurt, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. He then lay down on the pull out couch and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Kurt was woken up to Sophia and Aiden crying from the pack and plays. Blaine was still sleeping. Kurt got up and walked over to Aiden and picked him up.

"Good morning Aiden. Good morning Sophia." Kurt whispered.

Blaine started to stir in his sleep.

"I think we should let papa sleep." he whispered again. He put Aiden down to change his diaper and then put him back in his pack and play and went over to change Sophia. Once he had changed the babies, he went out of the room to find Dr. Kovac.

"Dr. Kovac!" Kurt exclaimed, as he spotted him in the hall.

"Kurt! How are you? How's Blaine?" he asked.

"I'm good. Blaine's still sleeping. I was just wondering when Blaine can go home." Kurt asked, concerned.

"I was just about to check on him." Dr. Kovac stated as he and Kurt walked back to Blaine's room.

When they walked in, Sophia and Aiden were standing in their pack and plays.

"Looks like you two are ready for your breakfast." cooed Kurt.

Blaine woke up and started to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Kovac.

"A lot better. When can I go home?" he asked.

"Well, that's why I'm here." said Dr. Kovac. "Can you squeeze my hands?"

Blaine did as he was told.

"Good. Now follow my finger with your eyes, without moving your head." Dr. Kovac instructed.

Blaine followed Dr. Kovac's finger every which way.

"Very good." he stated. "I'd like to get a head CT before you leave."

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded agreeing silently.

"Good. I'll be back in a few minutes to take you up."

A few minutes later, Blaine was taken for his head CT, while Kurt waited with the twins in the hospital room.

About half an hour later, Blaine was wheeled back into his hospital room.

"What did the scan show?" Kurt asked Dr. Kovac as he walked in the room.

"It showed that Blaine's ready to go home." Dr. Kovac smiled.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other.

"Now I know you have to fly back home, but once your back home I want you to rest and take it easy." Dr. Kovac instructed.

"Thank you Dr. Kovac." said Blaine.

Once Blaine was discharged from the hospital, they went to airport to buy tickets home.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Now please leave a nice review. Thanks Socialbutterfly85!**


	31. Home Again

Three days later, Kurt and Blaine were back in New York with Sophia and Aiden. They were getting ready for the coming week where they would have their families over for Thanksgiving. They wanted it to be special because it was Sophia and Aiden's first Thanksgiving. Since they were home, Kurt had been making sure Blaine was taking it easy.

"Blaine, I have to go to work today. Are you sure you'll be OK with the babies by yourself?" Kurt asked Blaine as he was getting ready for work.

"Yes I'm sure. We'll be fine. I'll even call Megan and ask her and James to come over and hang out for a while." answered Blaine as he gave Kurt a kiss on the lips.

"You know I'm just worried about you." Kurt commented.

"I know. But I really think you need to get going to work now." said Blaine as he nearly pushed him out the front door.

"OK. I'll call you later and I'll try not to be home too late." Kurt replied as he left.

Blaine closed the door behind him and went upstairs to get Sophia and Aiden, who were now crying.

"Hey, you two don't need to cry. Papa's here." Blaine teased them as he entered the nursery. He picked up Aiden and got him changed and put him in his bouncy seat while he changed Sophia. Once they were both changed he brought them downstairs to feed them breakfast.

As Blaine was feeding Aiden, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Blaine!" said Megan. "How was the rest of your vacation?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Something happened while we were waiting for our plane in Chicago." Blaine replied.

"What happened? Is everything OK?" she asked quickly.

"I think you should come over and I'll explain everything." Blaine said.

"Blaine you're scaring me. What happened?" Megan asked again.

"OK. But please don't freak out. Everything's alright now." he said, trying to calm her before she got real worried.

"Just please tell me!" she yelled.

"OK. While we were waiting for our plane home in Chicago, I fainted and they had to call an ambulance and it turned out that I had a small stroke." Blaine explained all in one breath.

There was silence over on Megan's end.

"Megan? Are you still there?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm still here. Are you OK? I mean how long were you in the hospital and why didn't you call me or mom and dad or even Cooper?"

"Well, I'm fine now and I was just in the hospital overnight because they did surgery right away. I don't really remember anything. All I remember is waking up in a hospital room, seeing Kurt standing next to me. We didn't call anyone because it happened so quickly and do you really think I would have called Cooper after what he did?" Blaine explained.

"Blaine do you even know why Cooper has been so distant all these years?" Megan asked.

"No. Wait a minute. You know don't you?" he asked in accusing tone of voice.

"Yes. But please don't get mad at me. He called me the other day and explained why he wasn't at your engagement party or at your wedding. And I think you should call him and let him explain to you why. Also, I think you should call mom and dad and tell them about your stroke." Megan suggested.

Blaine took in a deep breath before continuing to speak. "I think I will do that, but before I do, can you come over and help me take care of the twins? I think they would like to see their favorite aunt and it would make both Kurt and I happy. Kurt doesn't want me home alone ever since the stroke."

"Sure. Can I bring James?" she asked.

"Of course you can. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon Blaine." she said and they both hung up.

Blaine finished feeding the babies their breakfast and put them on the living room floor so they could crawl around. Just as he was about to do the dishes, the doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

"Hey big brother!" squealed Megan.

"Hey little sis." said Blaine. "Hi James. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you feeling? Megan told me what happened. I'm sorry." said James.

"It's fine. I'm really feeling much better. Thank you."

"Where's my favorite niece and nephew?" Megan asked.

"There in the living room. Go play with them, but I should let you know, they are going through a little bit of stranger anxiety." said Blaine as Megan walked into the living room with James following behind her.

While Megan and James were playing with the babies, Blaine thought it was a good time to call his parents and explain everything that had happened over the last few days.

"Hello?" Jack asked.

"Hi dad. It's me." replied Blaine.

"Hello Blaine how are you? How was California?" he asked.

"California was great. Hey is mom around? There's something I need to tell both of you."

"Sure. Let me put you on speaker phone."

There was silence for a minute and then he heard his mother come into the room.

"Hello Blaine. How are you and the family doing?" Kate asked.

"We're all great. How are you two doing?" Blaine asked back.

"We're fine. You father said you needed to tell us something?" she questioned.

Blaine looked over at Megan playing with Sophia and Aiden. She looked over at him and just smiled.

"Yeah. But before I do, have you spoken to Cooper since we were there?" Blaine stalled.

"Honey he's upstairs, do you want me to go get him?" Kate asked.

"Yeah could you?" Blaine asked.

"Just a minute." said Kate, as she went to get her oldest son.

"Blaine is everything OK? You sound like you're about to burst." Jack joked.

"I just want to talk to all three of you, that's all." Blaine tensed.

"Hey Blaine! I didn't think I'd hear from you since we last saw each other." said Cooper jokingly.

"Well I spoke to Megan and I thought I would talk to you three before you came for Thanksgiving." Blaine started. "The reason I called and wanted to talk to all three of you at once is because, while Kurt and I were in Chicago waiting for our flight home, I fainted and they rushed me to the hospital and it turns out that I had a small stroke." Blaine explained.

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Blaine continued.

"I had surgery and they were able to destroy the blood clot in my brain and I'm OK now."

There was another long silence.

"Mom? Dad? Cooper? Please say something." Blaine pressed.

"Honey are you sure you're OK? I mean I can get on airplane right now and help you with the twins." Kate suggested.

Blaine looked over at his sister and children again and saw that Sophia was starting to cry and Megan was having trouble soothing her.

"No mom. You come for Thanksgiving. I'm fine. Megan is here helping with Sophia and Aiden and Kurt is making sure I take it easy." Blaine explained.

"Blaine I really wish you would let us come and help." Jack pressed.

"Yeah, you really should be taking it easy." said Cooper.

"No please. Really I'm fine. I got Megan looking after the twins with her boyfriend, and Kurt's here and he's been an excellent nurse." Blaine explained. "Look I have to go. Sophia's getting fussy. I'll see you in a few days for Thanksgiving. Love you all. Bye." Blaine said, before letting his parents or brother say anything else, he hung up. Blaine, then took a teething ring out of the freezer and went into the living room, took a crying Sophia from Megan and gave her the cold teething ring. She then stopped crying.

"So what did mom and dad say?" asked Megan.

"They were really in shock mostly. Mom said she was going to get on an airplane and fly here right away, but I told her that I'm fine and you and James were here helping me take care of the kids and Kurt was being an excellent nurse." Blaine explained.

"You know they're coming right?" Megan asked.

"No, because I told them they should come in a few days for Thanksgiving and not before." Blaine replied.

"You know when they come for Thanksgiving they are going to make sure you don't lift a finger." reminded Megan.

"Yeah I know." said Blaine, who had Sophia in his lap, chewing on her teething ring. "Megan, what did Cooper tell you?" he asked.

"I really think he should tell you. And you shouldn't get mad." Megan suggested.

"When he gets here, I'll have him explain where he's been this whole time." Blaine said calmly.

Later that afternoon, Megan and James left and Kurt had come home from work early.

"Hi honey. How was work?" asked Blaine.

"Slow. But it was good, but since we were slow, I thought I would come home early and see my family." said Kurt, as he bent down to pick up Aiden from his swing. "How was your day?"

"Well, Megan and James came over and they played with the kids for a few hours and I told her about my stroke and she thought that I should tell my parents. So I called them and it so happened that Cooper was still there, so I ended up telling all three of them." Blaine explained.

"What did they say?" Kurt asked.

"They were in pure shock mostly. They wanted to come early, but I told them they didn't have to. But Megan told me and I know this is true, that when they are here for Thanksgiving, they aren't going to let me do anything."

Kurt let out a laugh. "You're probably right."

"Are you hungry? I was just about to make chicken enchiladas for dinner." Blaine suggested.

Kurt let out a yawn. "Sure that sounds delicious. I'm going to go up and change. I'll be down in a few minutes." he put Aiden in his bouncy seat and then went upstairs to change from his work clothes into his everyday clothes as Blaine went into the kitchen to start making dinner for the two of them.


	32. Cooper's Secret

**Wow. 2 chapters in one day. Enjoy!**

A few days later, Burt, Carole, Jack, Kate and Cooper came into town to celebrate Thanksgiving. Rachel and Finn came over with Ethan and Megan came with James.

"How are you feeling Blaine?" asked Kate as they were sitting in the living room.

"I'm actually feeling much better thanks mom." replied Blaine.

"I'm glad you're feeling better sweetheart."

"I hope you don't mind Blaine, but Kurt told us what happened." said Rachel, sympathetically.

"It's fine Rachel. It happened, they did surgery and I'm here." said Blaine happily.

"OK everyone, dinner is served." Kurt announced as he and Carole came out of the kitchen, carrying plates of food.

Finn put Ethan in a booster seat next to him and Rachel and Blaine and Megan put Sophia and Aiden in their highchairs that were placed next to Blaine and Kurt's chairs.

"Before we eat, I would like to say something." announced Kurt.

"Go ahead honey, we're listening." said Blaine.

"Well, first off I want thank all of you for joining us on this special Thanksgiving because its Aiden and Sophia's first and also I am very thankful that we have Blaine with us because-" Kurt stopped to wipe away a few tears. "If it weren't for the surgery that was done in Chicago, he wouldn't be here." he finished, as he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"To the Hummel-Anderson family!" announced Burt.

"To the Hummel-Anderson family!" everyone cheered.

"Alright, enough of that." said Blaine, "Let's eat."

"Um, before we do," started James. "I have something to say." he turned toward Megan.

"Megan I know we've only been going out for a few months, but I feel like I've known you forever." He bent down on one knee and everyone gasped and Megan put her hand over her mouth. "Megan, I don't want to spend another day without you. Will you marry me?" he then pulled out a ring from his jacket pocket.

Megan was speechless. All she could do was nod her head as tears came out and rolled down her cheeks.

James then got up and kissed Megan on the lips.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.

"Thank you." replied Megan.

"OK now we can eat!" James laughed.

Dinner was quite uneventful after James proposal. Everyone enjoyed the food and each-others company. Once dinner was over, Aiden and Sophia were getting fussy.

"I think it's time for them to go to sleep." Kurt suggested, as Aiden flailed in his arms.

"Here, I'll take Aiden." said Kate, as she got up from the couch and stretched her arms out for her grandson, but he clung on to Kurt.

"Sorry Kate, I think it's the stranger anxiety." Kurt apologized.

"Oh, that's fine." she said a little disappointed. "I'll try again tomorrow. Good night Aiden. Good night Sophia." she kissed each of them on their heads, then went back to her seat on the couch.

Kurt and Blaine walked upstairs, each carrying a baby in their arms. They changed them and put them in their cribs. As they were about to walk back down the stairs, Cooper had come up and stopped Blaine. "Hey squirt, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Blaine looked at him and then at Kurt.

"Go ahead; I'll be downstairs if you need me." Kurt nodded, and went downstairs.

Blaine walked Cooper into the spare bedroom.

"What's up?" Blaine asked casually.

"I want to talk to you about why I didn't come to your party and why I've been so distant." Cooper started.

Blaine nodded. "OK. I'm listening."

"OK, but you have but you have to understand, that I never meant to hurt you."

"Cooper! What is it?" Blaine said getting a little annoyed.

"OK. I was out in California, doing a movie and I hooked up with one of the extras." Cooper started.

"That's it." You haven't spoken to me in 7 years because you had a random hook-up?" Blaine seethed.

"No. Now let me finish."

Blaine nodded to let him know to go on.

"Well, after we hooked up, I noticed something was wrong. You know down there." Cooper nodded to his pants. "I went to the doctor and I got it checked out and he said it could be a number of things. So he did some tests and then when I went back to get the results, I found out what it was." Cooper stopped to sit down on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Coop." said Blaine softly.

"They said it was cancer. So they did surgery right away and then I went into chemotherapy. I've been cancer free since."

"That's great Coop." said Blaine happily.

"Wait there's more." Cooper stated. "The girl that I hooked up with, we've been dating on and off, and after I hooked up with her, she told me that she was pregnant. So I've been working extra hard to support my child. That's why I've been so distant. And I'm really sorry I didn't come to your wedding. I'm sorry for everything." Cooper cried.

Blaine put his hand on Cooper's shoulder. "I wish you would've called. You know that I would've been there to help. Does Megan know? What about mom and dad?" Blaine questioned.

"Mom and dad know. I told Megan the other day. I just didn't know how to tell you. But look I'll make it up to you somehow. Alright? I'll be a better brother and a better uncle. OK?" Cooper said quickly.

"I'd like that and I think the twins would like that too."

Cooper got up and hugged Blaine.


	33. Snow Day

**Hello my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, As always, please review. Thanks.**

A few days after Thanksgiving, Blaine's parents and Cooper, along with Kurt's parents, left to go back to Ohio. They promised they would be back for Sophia and Aiden's first birthday in April.

It was now the beginning of December and it had started to snow.

"I just got a call from work and they are closing because of the snow." declared Kurt.

"Is that a good thing?" Blaine teased.

"Yes, because I now get to spend the whole day with you and the kids." Kurt said happily.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt passionately, but was interrupted by a cry coming from the baby monitor.

They both sighed.

"Let's go see whose awake." said Kurt, as grabbed Blaine's handed and walked into the nursery. When they walked in, they saw Sophia standing in her crib.

"What's the matter princess?" Kurt cooed to her and she reached her hands up. Blaine picked her up and she started patting his face which felt a little rough to her because he hadn't shaved yet. "Do you like papa's scratchy face?" He teased.

"I think she likes the rough look." smiled Kurt, as he rubbed Sophia's back.

"Let's go eat breakfast and then we can go out and play in the snow." stated Blaine.

As they were walking out of the room, Aiden started to wake up.

"Okay, I'm coming." teased Kurt, as he reached into the crib and picked up Aiden. "Are you hungry or do you just want to play in the snow?" Aiden just looked at Kurt and smiled. They went down to kitchen and started to eat breakfast.

"Let's get them ready to go outside." said Blaine.

"I hope they'll be warm enough." declared Kurt. "We don't have baby sized snowsuits." Blaine laughed. "If we dress them in long sleeves and jackets, they should be okay."

Blaine and Kurt picked up the babies and returned upstairs to get them ready to play outside in the snow. While Blaine was changing Sophia, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Blaine!" said Megan.

"Hey sis. What's going on?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, James and I sat a date for the wedding."

"Oh really? When is it going to be?" he asked excitedly.

"March 9th." Megan declared.

"That's great Megan! Where is the wedding going to be? Here in New York or back home in Ohio?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"We're not sure yet. Probably here in New York, since James' family is all here and the only people that would have to fly in would be mom and dad and Cooper. But we're still not sure." Megan explained.

"That sounds good."

"Blaine I wanted to ask you something?" she asked nervously.

"Sure go ahead."

"I'd like you and Kurt to be in the wedding along with Sophia and Aiden."

Blaine was speechless.

"Sure, of course. We'd be honored." What would be doing exactly?" he asked.

"Well, I'd Sophia to be a flower girl and Aiden to be a groomsman. They'll be in a little wagon pulled by James' 6 year old niece, Sarah." Megan started to explain. "And you and Kurt will be groomsmen. James' sister is going to be a bridesmaid and since he doesn't have any brother, that's where you two come in."

"That sounds great Megan. Have you told mom and dad and Cooper yet?"

"I just called mom and dad, but when I tried calling Cooper, he didn't answer." she explained.

"He must be working." stated Blaine.

"Maybe. I got get going now, but I'll talk to you later. Give everyone a big kiss for me."

"I will. Hey do you want to come over? Kurt and I are taking the kids out and we're going to play in the snow."

"That sounds like fun, but I can't. James and I have wedding stuff to do. But I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye Megan." he said, hanging up the phone.

"What did Megan want?" Kurt asked, picking up Aiden.

"Oh, she was just telling me that she and James picked a date for their wedding." Blaine began.

"Yeah? When's the wedding? And are they going to have it here in New York or back in Ohio?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine smiled, and picked up Sophia. "They are getting married March 9th and they aren't sure whether they are going to get married in Ohio or New York, but I think they will have it here. Also she invited all of us to be in the wedding."

"Really?" Kurt exclaimed. "What are Sophia and Aiden going to do?"

"She wants Sophia to be a little flower girl and Aiden a little groomsman. They'll be in a little wagon pulled by James' niece. She also wants us to be groomsmen and James' sister will be a bridesmaid." Blaine explained.

"That sounds nice." replied Kurt. "Now, let's go outside before it gets too warm."

With that, they took the babies outside. They all had fun playing in the snow. Sophia and Aiden also had fun, catching snowflakes and patting the snow. After about 20 minutes, they were getting fussy, so Kurt and Blaine decided to go back inside.

"Do you want some hot chocolate or coffee?" Blaine asked, as he was getting Aiden changed.

"Hot chocolate seems good after playing in the snow." Kurt laughed.

"OK. I'll go make some for us." Blaine replied, as he finished changing Aiden and put him in his crib for a nap.

"Time for a nap Sophia." Kurt cooed, as he placed Sophia in her crib.

They left the babies in their cribs, and went downstairs for some hot chocolate.

"Thanks." said Kurt, who received a mug of hot chocolate from his husband.

"You're welcome." Blaine replied, taking a seat next to Kurt on the couch.

"You know, I haven't asked you since we got home, how are you feeling?" asked Kurt, concerned.

"I know you're worried, but I'm fine. Really. I've been taking it easy like the doctor told me to. I'm fine." Blaine replied.

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better." exclaimed Kurt and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

**Please Review!**


	34. First Christmas

The next few weeks, Kurt and Blaine were busy working and decorating the house for Christmas.

"I'm so excited for Aiden and Sophia's first Christmas!" exclaimed Kurt, as he came bouncing down the stairs.

"I know. I am too. But you know they are going to end up playing with the boxes and wrapping paper, right?" Blaine reminded his husband.

"I know, but just it being their first makes it special." Kurt smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Too bad dad and Carole can't make it out for Christmas." Kurt said sadly.

"I know, but we just saw them for Thanksgiving and soon it will be April for the twins' first birthday." replied Blaine. "Speaking of the twins, are they still sleeping?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'm making a grilled cheese sandwich for me for lunch. Would like one?" Blaine asked.

"I'd love one." Kurt replied.

Blaine continued to make lunch for him and Kurt, while the babies were taking a nap. As they finished eating, they heard the babies crying.

"Time to go get the kids." announced Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine marched up the stairs and into the nursery. Kurt leaned into Aiden's crib and picked him up. "Hey Aiden. Can you say Dada?" Kurt cooed and Aiden just smiled at him. Blaine then picked up Sophia. "Can you say papa?" he cooed at her and she just smiled and laughed at him.

"Come on Aiden. Can you say Dada? Da-da." Kurt cooed again and Aiden just laughed at his daddy."

"Let's face it Kurt, they'll talk when they're ready. We can't force them." Blaine confessed.

"I know you're right. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't get them to try to say something." replied Kurt.

The rest of the day, Kurt and Blaine played with Aiden and Sophia. Soon it was time for them to go to bed.

"Good night, Sophia. Good night, Aiden." said Blaine softly as he kissed each baby on the head. And he and Kurt then left the room.

The next day was Christmas. Blaine and Kurt woke up early so they could get everything ready for Sophia and Aiden's first Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Blaine!" said Kurt with a big smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Kurt!" replied Blaine.

"Let's go downstairs and get breakfast ready." said Kurt, as he started to walk out of their bedroom, Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Wait, before the twins wake up I want to give you your Christmas present." said Blaine as he gave Kurt an envelope.

"Oh, Blaine, I thought we decided we weren't going to exchange gifts this year." replied Kurt, with tears in his eyes. He opened the envelope. Inside was a card. Kurt read the card and smiled. Blaine had booked a vacation for the two of them to go to the Poconos.

"Blaine! I love it! But who's going to take care of the kids?" Kurt asked.

"I've already got that taken care of. My parents are going to come up and watch them. They said they want spend more time with their grandchildren." Blaine explained.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "When are we going?"

"January 3rd to the 6th. I thought it would be a good time to go since you wouldn't want to miss the kids' first New Year's Eve." Blaine laughed at the end of his statement.

"Thank you so much." said Kurt as he kissed Blaine passionately. They were interrupted by cries coming from the nursery.

"I guess it's time to celebrate Sophia and Aiden's first Christmas." Blaine laughed, and they walked out of their room and went into the nursery.

"Merry Christmas Aiden. Merry Christmas Sophia." Kurt said happily, as he entered the room.

Aiden was reaching his arms up, wanting to be picked up.

"Come here buddy." cooed Blaine as he picked up his son and Kurt picked up Sophia. They changed their diapers and went downstairs where there were a lot of presents under a beautifully decorated tree. Sophia saw the tree and started to coo.

"Do you like the lights Soph?" cooed Kurt.

"Do you want presents?" Blaine asked, and Aiden laughed.

Blaine and Kurt took the kids over to the tree and started opening presents.

About an hour later, the living room was filled with wrapping paper and boxes and toys.

"Do you two like your presents?" Kurt cooed to his children and they just giggled. "Are you going to call Megan and invite her and James over for dinner?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah. I thought I'd call her once the kids go down for a nap." Answered Blaine. As soon as Blaine finished his statement, Aiden gave a big yawn. "I think someone's ready for a nap."

Kurt nodded in agreement and picked up Sophia and they went upstairs to put them down for a nap.

Once back downstairs, Kurt started cleaning up the living room and Blaine called, Megan.

"Hello?" a man answered the phone.

"Hi James?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, is this Blaine?" James asked.

"Yeah hi James. Merry Christmas." replied Blaine.

"Merry Christmas Blaine." exclaimed James.

"Is my sister there?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah she's right here." Said James as he handed the phone to Megan.

"Hi Blaine. Merry Christmas." said Megan.

"Merry Christmas Megan." said Blaine. "I was calling to invite you and James over for Christmas dinner."

"Oh. We'd love to." Megan answered. "Did the babies enjoy their first Christmas?"

Blaine laughed, "Yeah. They got a lot of toys and clothes. Now they're taking their nap."

"What time do you want us over?" Megan asked.

"How about 5:00?" Blaine suggested.

"Ok. See you then!" Megan responded.

"See you then Megs." said Blaine and hung up the phone.

"What time are they coming over Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"They'll be here at 5:00." Blaine replied.

"Then I guess I should start preparing dinner." said Kurt, as he walked into the kitchen carrying the trash and putting it in the trashcan.

For the next few hours, Kurt was busy making Christmas dinner.

"Did you tell Rachel and Finn when to come over?" Blaine asked.

"They're in Ohio visiting Rachel's dads for Christmas and New Years." Kurt replied, as he seasoned the potatoes.

"Oh that's nice." said Blaine, as he went into the living room to play with Aiden and Sophia.

Soon, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Blaine, as he went to answer the door.

"Merry Christmas big brother!" said Megan, as the door was opened, and Blaine was enveloped in a big hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too Megan!" replied Blaine. "Merry Christmas James."

"Merry Christmas Blaine." said James. "Where's Kurt?"

"In the kitchen." Blaine said, nodding in the direction of the kitchen and James went into the kitchen.

"So, how's your first Christmas with James?" asked Blaine as they went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"It's good. How's your Christmas?" Megan asked.

"We're having a great time. Watching the twins play with their presents and the wrapping paper is lots of fun." Blaine said with a laugh. "So how's the wedding planning going?"

Megan bowed her head down.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, softly.

Megan looked at Blaine smiled. "We um...we have to move the wedding up."

"Why? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, clearly thinking the worst.

"Because I'm pregnant!" Megan smiled.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Pregnant? That's great. Isn't it?" replied Blaine.

Megan nodded, "Yes. We're both happy and can't wait to be parents."

"I'm so happy for you Megan! Congratulations!" said Blaine, and gave Megan a hug.

"Dinner's ready!" announced Kurt.

"Great!" said Blaine, as he and Megan picked up Aiden and Sophia from their swings and placed them in their high chairs.

Everyone sat around the table for Christmas dinner.

"Congratulations on the baby, Megan. James just told me." Kurt said, to Megan.

"Thanks. Kurt." replied Megan.

"So when are you due?" Blaine asked.

"September 23rd." answered James.

"Thank you James." laughed Megan. "Yeah, not until September."

"Maybe you'll have twins again." Blaine joked.

"Ha ha very funny Blaine." Megan teased.

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room and watched Aiden and Sophia crawl on the floor.

"I can't believe that they're crawling already!" exclaimed Megan.

"I know, soon they'll be walking and then we're in big trouble." laughed Kurt.

Megan stood up, "Excuse me."

"Honey are you OK?" asked James.

Megan didn't answer; she just rushed to the bathroom and shut the door.

"I should go check on her." said James, as he got off of the couch and went to the bathroom.

"Megan?" he knocked on the door. "Megan are you alright?" All he heard was Megan throwing up. "Megan can I come in?" Again there was no answer, but vomiting noises. James then opened the door and went into the bathroom. He knelled down next to her and held her hair back. Megan continued to vomit into the toilet. James rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I forgot this part of pregnancy really sucks." said Megan, once she was done vomiting.

James kissed her forehead. "Maybe we should go home." he whispered and Megan nodded. James helped her up off the floor and left the bathroom.

"I think we're going to go home." announced James.

"Oh. OK. Hope you feel better Megan." said Blaine, picking up Sophia.

"Yeah, it's just morning sickness that turns into evening sickness." laughed Megan. "I just need to lie down and sleep it off."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." said Blaine, kissing her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas." she said, turning to the door to leave.

"Merry Christmas." said James and then turned to leave with Megan.


	35. Vacation

**Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter. Please review. Its what makes me keep writing. Thanks so much.**

Kurt and Blaine spent a quiet New Year's Eve at home with Aiden and Sophia. They put them to bed at 8:00 and then ended up on the couch, watching the ball drop on TV.

"Happy New Year Kurt." said Blaine as he kissed his husband passionately on the lips.

"Happy New Year Blaine." Kurt breathed as he broke their kiss.

"I love you so much." Blaine breathed, as he kissed Kurt again.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom." said Kurt, as he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him upstairs and into the bedroom.

Two days later, Blaine's parents had come up to take care of Aiden and Sophia, so Kurt and Blaine could have a romantic getaway.

"Now you have the number of the hotel we're staying at and our cell phone numbers." Kurt said to Kate and Jack, as he was checking off his list.

"Yes, don't worry Kurt." Kate said calmly.

"Now the doctor's number is on the fridge and-"

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, cutting Kurt off mid-sentence. "I think my parents are capable of taking care of two babies for a few days."

"I know, it's just the first time we're going on vacation without them. I worry." Kurt declared.

"I know you worry sweetheart, but everything's going to be fine." said Blaine. "Now if we don't leave now, we'll hit traffic."

"You're right." said Kurt, picking up his bag.

"Bye mom. Bye Aiden." said Blaine, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and kissing Aiden on the head. He started to cry.

"It's okay Aiden. You stay here with grandma and grandpa." Blaine soothed.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." pleaded Kurt.

"No. We're going. They'll be fine." declared Blaine.

"Alright, bye Jack. Bye Sophia. Be good for grandma and grandpa." Kurt said, shaking his father-in-law's hand and kissing his daughter's cheek. Sophia reached for her daddy.

"We'll see you in a few days." said Blaine to his parents.

Sophia started to cry.

"We better get going, before I change my mind." said Kurt.

"Bye. Have a great time. We'll see you when you get back." said Kate, smiling as Kurt and Blaine walked out the door.

Sophia and Aiden continued crying once their parents left.

Blaine and Kurt packed up their car and headed out.

The 3 hour drive was spent talking about the kids, Megan's wedding and pregnancy, and anything else they could think of. Before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination.

"Blaine, where are we?" asked Kurt, looking at the building in front of them.

"This is where we're staying." smiled Blaine, as he got out of the car. "It's a bed and breakfast."

Kurt got out of the car smiling. They got their stuff out of the car and entered the bed and breakfast.

"Hello and welcome to the Poconos Bed N' Breakfast. How can I help you?" said the woman at the desk.

"Yes. Hi. We have a reservation for Hummel-Anderson." answered Blaine.

The woman looked down at her book and said, "Yes, here we are. You are in room 206." She smiled. "It's upstairs on the right."

Blaine smiled back as he took the key. "Thank you."

Blaine and Kurt walked up the stairs and unlocked the door.

"Wow. Look at this room." said Kurt as they entered the room. "It's beautiful!"

"You like it?" Blaine asked.

"I love it!" Kurt smiled.

"What do you want to first? Ice skating? Skiing? Snowboarding?" Blaine asked, as he kissed Kurt passionately.

"Mmmmm." Kurt moaned. "I kind of like what you're doing now."

Blaine laughed. "We'll we can always go out later." he said as he continued to kiss his husband.

Kurt got pushed down on the bed by Blaine. Blaine took Kurt's shirt off and began kissing his chest.

The rest of the time while they were in their room, they enjoyed making love to each other.

Meanwhile back at home, Jack and Kate Anderson were busy taking care of Sophia and Aiden.

"I'll get lunch ready." stated Kate.

Jack was in the living room playing with his grandchildren. "I hope Blaine and Kurt are having fun."

"Oh, I'm sure they are. And they are probably worrying about the kids like crazy." declared Kate.

Jack laughed, as he picked up Sophia and put her in her high chair. Sophia started to cry.

"It's OK Sophia; you're going to eat lunch." Kate soothed.

Jack went back to pick up Aiden and put him in his high chair.

"What do they usually have for lunch?" Jack asked.

"There's a jar of baby food on the counter." replied Kate, over Sophia's crying.

Jack took the jar of baby food and opened it and started to feed Sophia, who was rejecting the spoon.

"Maybe she wants her bottle." suggested Kate, who handed him the bottle.

Once Sophia saw the bottle she stopped crying and took a hold of it.

Aiden was starting to get fussy because Jack wasn't feeding him fast enough.

"Are you hungry little man?" teased Jack. And Aiden reached for the spoon.

"Alright, here you go buddy." he said as he feed the Aiden.

Once Aiden and Sophia were finished eating, they were put down for their nap.

"Oh I love my grandchildren so much." declared Kate.

"I know I love them too. I love spending quality time with them, but of course they won't remember it." laughed Jack. "Now we'll soon have another grandchild to spend time with."

"Oh I can't wait until Megan gets married and has that baby of hers." squealed Kate.

**Don't forget to fill out that little box down there and leave a lovely review! **

**Until next time. Ciao!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	36. Vacation part 2 and First Words

**Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. I love them. Please keep them coming.**

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy.**

The next day, Kurt and Blaine enjoyed a day of ice skating, going to different antique shops, and went on a nice winter hike. Once they were done doing their outdoor activities, they went to a nice little restaurant for dinner.

"Hello and Welcome to the _Vine Bistro_. My name is Anthony and I'll be your waiter this evening." said Anthony as he seated Kurt and Blaine at a low lit table. "What would like care to drink this evening?"

"I'd like a glass of red wine please." answered Blaine.

"The same please." replied Kurt.

"Very nice. I'll be right back." said Anthony, as he scurried off to get their drinks.

"Are you having a good time Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. I'm with my husband in the middle of the Poconos, having a romantic dinner. What more could I ask for?" declared Kurt.

Blaine smiled. "Good I'm glad you're having fun."

Anthony came back with their drinks. "Do you know what you'd like to order?"

"Yes. I think I'll have the chicken cordon blue please." replied Blaine.

"And I think I'll have the shrimp scampi please." replied Kurt.

"Excellent. I'll bring those out shortly." said Anthony, as he took their menus and went into the kitchen.

"You know, I really miss Sophia and Aiden." announced Kurt.

"I know, so do I, but my parents are taking care of them and I'm sure they are having as much fun as we are." Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back. "I think we should get something for your parents for taking care of the kids."

"That sounds nice. I bet my mom would like something from one of those antique shops we passed earlier." Blaine suggested.

"What about your dad?"

"Maybe we can get him a t-shirt or something. And we also should get something for Aiden and Sophia." Blaine laughed.

"Oh we can't forget our kids!" laughed Kurt.

Soon, Anthony brought over their food.

"I think we should make a toast." suggested Blaine, as he raised he wine glass.

Kurt raised his glass as well, "Here's to taking time out for ourselves."

Blaine laughed, "To taking time out for ourselves."

They clinked their glasses and drank the wine.

They enjoyed their dinner and then left to go to a local ski lodge for hot chocolate.

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the night talking over an open fire.

The next day Kurt and Blaine spent it lounging around and shopping.

Soon, it was time for them to drive back home.

"I had so much fun. Thank you Blaine." said Kurt, giving him a kiss.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you had fun." said Blaine, as he put the suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"But I can't wait to see the kids." confessed Kurt, as he got in the car.

"Me too. I've missed them so much. I hope they didn't do anything too cute while we away." said Blaine, as he got into the driver's seat.

A few hours later, Blaine pulled into the driveway of their house.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was sleeping. "Kurt, sweetheart. We're home."

Kurt moaned, but kept his eyes closed.

"Come on sweetheart. Don't you want to see the babies?" Blaine asked, as he pushed away some of his from his eyes.

Kurt moaned again. "I got a stiff neck, from sleeping."

"Do you want me to give you a neck massage later?" Blaine teased.

"Right now I just want to see Aiden and Sophia." Kurt mumbled and then unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

Blaine followed him out and they went up to the front door. He searched in his pockets for his keys.

"Can't find your keys?" asked Kurt.

"Nope. Got them right here." answered Blaine as he pulled his keys out of his left jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" shouted Kurt.

Kate came walking to the front door. "Oh. Hi. I didn't hear you come in. Welcome home."

"Thanks mom." Blaine said, kissing his mom on the cheek. "Where's dad and the kids?"

"Their upstairs. Your dad's giving them a bath." she smiled. "I don't know who's having more fun. The babies or your dad."

"Well I can't wait to see them." said Kurt, as he put his bag down and went up the stairs and knocked on the closed bathroom door.

"Come on in Kate." Jack said, through the door.

Kurt opened the door and surprised Jack.

"Oh hi Kurt. How was your vacation?" Jack asked.

"We had a great time, but we both missed the kids." replied Kurt, as he knelled down next to the bath tub. "Hi Sophia! Hi Aiden. Daddy and papa are home. Did you miss us?"

"Dada!" Sophia squealed as she splashed the water.

Kurt's eyes went wide! "Did she just say her first word?" questioned Kurt.

Jack just smiled and nodded.

"Blaine! Kate come in the bathroom, Sophia just said her first word!" shouted Kurt.

"What's going on Kurt? Why are you shouting?" asked Blaine as he came into the bathroom.

"Sophia just said her first word." exclaimed Kurt. "Watch. Sophia. What's my name?"

Sophia just looked at him and laughed as she splashed the water.

"Blaine she really did say Dada." confessed Jack. He then pointed to Kurt and said, "Aiden who's this?"

"Dada!" Aiden squealed and started to splash water on his sister.

Everyone's eyes went wide after they heard that tiny voice speak for the first time.

Blaine knelt down next Kurt and asked, "Sophia what's my name?"

"Dada!" she squealed.

Blaine was so happy to hear her little voice, he pulled her out of the bath tub and wrapped in a towel, so she wouldn't be cold.

"Dada! Dada dada dada!" Sophia squealed happily.

"Come here buddy!" said Kurt, as he picked Aiden up from the tub.

"Dada!" squealed Aiden.

"That's right buddy. I'm dada and that's papa." said Kurt, as he pointed to Blaine so Aiden would recognize who he was talking about.

Everyone left the bathroom and went into the nursery to get Aiden and Sophia changed.

"So how was your vacation?" asked Kate, as she handed Blaine a diaper.

"We had a great time mom." replied Blaine. "We went ice skating, skiing, and we stayed at a nice little bed and breakfast."

"Sounds like you had a good time up in the Poconos." said Jack.

Kurt put Aiden down on the changing table as soon as Blaine lifted Sophia up.

Blaine placed Sophia in her crib and she started to cry.

"It's OK. Sophia. Its time for your nap." said Blaine softly. "I think we should leave the room so she'll go to sleep."

Kurt finished changing Aiden and put him in his crib and left the room, closing the door behind him. He could hear both of his children crying.

"Let's go downstairs." suggested Kurt.

They all went down to the living room.

Kurt opened up his bag and pulled out a couple of bags.

"Jack this is for you and Kate we got this for you." said Kurt, as handed Jack and Kate a gift.

Kate unwrapped her gift and looked very surprised.

"Wow. This is beautiful." said Kate. She had gotten a beautiful tea set. "Thank you so much!"

"You're Welcome. We thought you might like it." said Kurt, as he gave his mother-in-law a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, aren't you going to open your gift?" asked Blaine.

Jack looked down at his gift. "Oh right. Of course I am." He opened his gift and found a nice sweatshirt that said The Poconos on it. "Thank you very much."

"We also got t-shirts for the kids." said Blaine as he pulled out two shirts, one pink and one blue, that said, _Somebody who loves me very much went to the Poconos and got me this t-shirt!_

"Oh, those are so cute." squealed Kate.

"Thanks." said Kurt with a yawn.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and go take a nap." suggested Kate.

With that, Kurt and Blaine went upstairs for a nice nap together.

**It's that special time again. Time to leave a review and make me smile so I can pop out a new chapter.**


	37. Megan's Wedding

The next day Blaine and Kurt woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, hoarsely.

"Good morning Blaine. Are mom and dad still there?" asked Megan.

"Yeah they leave tomorrow, why?" Blaine asked, as he cleared his throat.

"Well, James and I thought that it would be a good idea, since mom and dad are here already, we thought we would get married."

Blaine didn't know was speechless.

"Blaine. Blaine are you there?" Megan questioned after Blaine didn't respond.

Blaine shook his head. "Yeah I'm here. You want to get married today?"

"Yeah! I mean since I'm pregnant and won't be able to fit in a wedding dress soon, and since it wouldn't make sense for mom and dad to come up twice. Once for our wedding and then again for the twins' birthday." Megan explained.

"Well, I can understand that. So when and where is this wedding?" Blaine asked, as he let out a yawn.

"Well, we thought we would just make it a small wedding at the courthouse at 5:00 today. Does that give you enough time for you and Kurt to get tuxedos and get outfits for Aiden and Sophia?"

"Yeah, I think that's enough time. Let me just wake up Kurt and then tell mom and dad."

"Great. You're the best Blaine. See you then." said Megan as she hung up the phone.

"Kurt. Kurt you need to wake up." Blaine said softly.

"Mmmm. Too early." Kurt moaned.

"Come on. Wake up. I just spoke to Megan and she and James are getting married...today!"

Kurt shot up. "What? What do you mean they are getting married today?" He questioned quickly.

Blaine got out of bed. "She said since she's pregnant and won't be able to fit into a wedding dress and it wouldn't make sense for mom and dad to come back twice, once for the wedding and then again for the twins' birthday." Blaine explained, as he made his way into their bathroom.

"So when and where is this wedding going to be?" Kurt quipped.

"Today at 5:00 at the courthouse. It's just going to be us." Blaine shouted, through the bathroom door. "We need to get tuxedos and outfits for the kids."

"Why don't we just wear the ones we wore for our wedding?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine opened the bathroom door. "That's a great idea!" He kissed Kurt on the lips. "I'm going to jump in the shower. You want to join me?"

"Sure!" Kurt smiled, and followed Blaine into the bathroom and went in the shower with his husband.

After they got out of the shower and got dressed, Kurt went down to the kitchen to make breakfast and Blaine went to the guest room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." shouted Kate.

"Good morning mom. Morning dad. Megan just called me and she said that she and James want to get married today."

"Today?" Kate and Jack said in unison.

Blaine explained to his parents why Megan wanted to get married today.

"Well, I guess your father and I have to go shopping for a dress and a suit." Kate stated.

"I guess so." Blaine laughed. "Kurt's downstairs making breakfast and I'm going to go see if Aiden and Sophia are awake."

"OK sweetheart." said Kate as she got out of her bed and Blaine left the room.

Blaine went to the nursery to find Sophia was awake and playing in her crib.

"Well good morning Princess." said Blaine softly, as he reached into her crib and picked her up. "Aunty Megan is getting married today and we have to find you a nice princess dress." Sophia just smiled at her papa.

Blaine looked over at the other crib that Aiden was sleeping in. "Let's go downstairs and let your brother sleep." He then went downstairs, to find his parents and husband already eating breakfast.

Kurt saw Blaine coming into the kitchen, carrying Sophia and he smiled.

"Food morning Sophia!" Kurt cooed, and Sophia smiled at him.

"Dada!" she squealed in Blaine's arms.

"I guess she wants you." Blaine laughed, handing her to Kurt.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Kurt asked high daughter, who just laughed at him. He set her in her high chair and cut up some pancakes.

Once everyone was finished with breakfast, they could hear that Aiden had started to cry.

"Sounds like Aiden's awake!" said Kurt, looking toward the ceiling.

"I'll go get him." said Blaine.

"Oh no. Let me get him. Please?" begged Kate.

''OK. If you want to?" suggested Blaine.

With that Kate, went upstairs to get her grandson.

A few minutes later, Kate came back down the stairs, carrying a yawning, still sleepy, Aiden.

"Good morning buddy!" cried Blaine. "Are you still tired?"

Aiden reached for Blaine, who graciously took him.

"Dada!" Aiden squealed. "Dada! Dada, dada, dada!"

Blaine smiled. "Can you say papa?" Pa-pa? Papa!"

"Dada!" squealed Sophia.

"I guess you'll have to wait on that one hun." stated Kurt.

"Let's go get you two dressed so we can go out and find something nice for you to wear to Aunty Megan's wedding." said Blaine, as he gave Aiden his bottle.

After Sophia and Aiden were dressed, everyone went to the mall, the find outfits to wear to Megan's wedding.

Once at the mall, they split up. Blaine's parents went one way and Kurt and Blaine took the twins with them to the children stores.

"We'll meet you in an hour and half back at the car." said Blaine, before they parted ways.

"See you then." said Kate.

"Blaine pushed the stroller with Kurt walking beside him.

"You know I could have made them outfits." Kurt whined.

"I know sweetheart, but we just don't have enough time. Next time, though, I promise you can make the kids fancy outfits. Alright?" Blaine pleaded with his husband.

"Okay." groaned Kurt, and then his eyes lit up. "Let's go in this store. They have cute outfits."

They went into the store Kurt suggested and found some cute outfits, but none that would do for a wedding.

"How about this store?" Blaine said pointing to a store that had dresses in the window.

"That one looks cute." agreed Kurt.

They went into the store. "Hello. Can I help you with anything?" the young sales girl asked."

"Yes, we're looking for a nice little dress for our daughter and a nice suit for our son to wear at my sister's wedding." answered Blaine.

"Well, we have some nice dresses over here." she said as she guided them towards the back of the store. "These dresses come with a matching hat. And the suits are right behind you." she said pointing to the area behind Kurt.

"Thank you." said Blaine.

"Let me know if you need anything else." she said, as she went back to the front of the store.

Kurt and Blaine started looking through the racks for dresses and suits. Soon Sophia and Aiden starting getting fussy.

"I think they are getting tired." suggested Kurt.

"Why don't you finish in here and I'll take them out and give feed them their bottles." suggested Blaine.

"Alright. I'm almost done anyway. I think I like this dress for Sophia, what do you think?" said Kurt, holding up a dress with different colored flowers on it.

"Very cute. I'll meet you outside by the benches." said Blaine, as he pushed the stroller out of the store and to the benches. He took out two bottles and gave one to Sophia and one to Aiden. A few minutes later Kurt came out with two garment bags.

"Blaine, you have to see the suit I got for Aiden. You'll love it." squealed Kurt, as he lifted the bag to reveal a gray suit with a light blue clip on tie.

"I think Aiden will look very handsome in that." agreed Blaine. "But what about shoes?"

"Oh! I forgot about shoes." cried Kurt. He looked at his watch. "We still have some time left before we meet your parents Lets go to the children shoe store and see what we can find."

Blaine nodded his head in agreement and pushed the stroller to the next store. He looked in the stroller to find Sophia sleeping and Aiden drifting off to sleep.

Soon they found sandals for Sophia and slip on sneakers for Aiden.

"Do we have everything we need?" asked Blaine.

"I think so." responded Kurt with a smile.

"Then let's get back to the car and get home. We have to get ready for Megan's wedding." Blaine smiled.

They went back to car and Jack and Kate were already there waiting.

Blaine drove everyone back home and once they were back home, Aiden and Sophia were still sleeping.

"Let's put them in their cribs." suggested Blaine.

"Why not just leave them in their carriers? They might wake up if we move them." said Kurt.

"Alright, but let's put them in their room. It'll be quieter in there." offered Blaine. So he and Kurt carried the twins upstairs and placed the carriers on the floor of the nursery and closed the door.

"I'm going to go hop in the shower." said Kurt.

"Would you like me to join you?" asked Blaine.

Kurt just smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward their bedroom.

It was now getting time for everyone to start heading out to the courthouse. Kate and Jack were dressed in their new outfits they had bought at the mall that afternoon, Blaine and Kurt were wearing their suits they had gotten married in and Sophia and Aiden were wearing their new outfits.

"Oh, everyone looks so good." squealed Kate.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." said Jack as he rushed everyone out of the house.

They all got into the car and drove to the courthouse. Once inside, they saw James pacing the floor.

"James? Are you alright? Where's Megan?" asked Blaine.

"I'm fine, Megan's inside getting ready." answered James.

The door opened, "Blaine, she wants to see you." said James's sister Nancy.

Blaine gave Sophia to his mother and went inside the dressing room. His mouth dropped.

"Do I look ok?" Megan asked.

"You look...You look...beautiful." stuttered Blaine as he smiled.

Megan smiled back. "Thanks. Is everyone here?"

"Yeah. Everyone's here. Well except for Cooper." Blaine sighed.

"It's ok. He said he might not make it. But I am getting married whether Cooper is here or not." she stomped her foot down.

Blaine smiled. "Is there a reason you wanted me to come in here?" he asked.

"I want you and daddy to walk me down the aisle." Megan smiled.

"I would be honored." Blaine said, bowing.

Megan smiled.

Blaine opened the door, and went over to his father. "Dad, she wants you now."

They both went back in the dressing room.

Kate and Kurt went with James to the room where he and Megan would be married. They waited for Megan.

While inside the dressing room, Megan was talking with Jack and Blaine.

"You look beautiful Megan. Jack complemented.

"Thanks daddy." said Megan with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ready to get married?" Blaine asked.

Megan just smiled and nodded.

"Well let's get you married then." said Jack.


	38. A Wedding and A Tantrum Times Two

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Blaine and his father, Jack were on either side of Megan, walking her down the hallway into the room where James was waiting for his bride.

Jack opened the door and everyone turned around and smiled. Music started to play and Jack and Blaine walked Megan down the aisle.

Once they reached James, the music stopped and Frank and Blaine gave Megan a kiss on each cheek and then took their seats.

"We are gathered here today it join James and Megan in holy matrimony." the justice of the peace started. "James, do you take Megan to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live." asked the justice.

James just smiled at his bride and said, "I do."

"Megan, do you take James, to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live." the justice asked again.

"I do." said Megan as she smiled at her groom.

"Now James, would you place this ring on Megan's left ring finger and repeat after me." the justice requested.

James placed the ring on Megan's finger.

"Megan, with this ring, I thee Wed." said the justice.

"Megan with this ring I thee wed." James repeated.

"Now, Megan will you place this ring on James' finger and repeat after me. James, with this ring I thee wed." the justice requested again.

"James, with this ring, I thee wed." Megan repeated as she put the ring on James' finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." announced the justice.

James and Megan smiled and then kissed each other passionately and everyone cheered. They walked back down the aisle as husband and wife.

After the wedding, they all went back to the Hummel-Anderson household.

"Congratulations sweetie." Kate said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Thanks mom." replied Megan.

"You better take good care of her." demanded Jack.

James smiled, "Don't worry I will." he then kissed his wife.

Megan walked over to where Blaine was sitting. "Hey big brother." she said nudging his shoulder.

"Hey. Congratulations." he said. "So what does it feel like, being married?"

"It feels good." she laughed.

"How are you feeling, with your pregnancy?"

"I still have a little bit of morning sickness, but other than that everything is going well so far."

"Do you know if you're having one or two babies?" Blaine joked.

"No, it's just one." Megan laughed.

Sophia, who was sitting in Blaine's lap, started to get fussy.

"I think it's time for her to go to sleep." Blaine suggested.

"Can I take her up?" asked Megan. "You know I need the practice."

Blaine laughed. "I don't think you need practice. You'll be an excellent mom. And sure you can take Sophia upstairs. I'll be up with Aiden in a minute." He handed her Sophia. Megan then proceeded upstairs and Blaine went over to Kurt. "I think it's time for Aiden to go to bed."

"OK. Good night Aiden." said Kurt kissing him on the forehead and handed him to Blaine.

Blaine walked upstairs into the nursery, to find Megan rocking Sophia in the rocking chair. She was also humming a song to help soothe Sophia. She didn't notice Blaine walk in.

Blaine placed Aiden on the changing table and changed his diaper and put him in his pajamas. "Good night Aiden." said Blaine, kissing him on the cheek and putting him in his crib.

Aiden just yawned, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sophia who was in Megan's lap, started to drift off to sleep. Megan carefully got up off of the rocking chair and carefully placed Sophia into her crib. Blaine and Megan walked out of the room and Megan closed the door quietly.

"You're a natural." Blaine whispered, as he walked back downstairs.

"I think we need to get going." declared Megan.

"OK. Congratulations again. And we'll see you for the twins' birthday." said Kate, as she kissed Megan on the cheeks and hugged and kissed James on the cheek.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. See you in a few months." smiled Megan.

With that, Megan and James left the apartment.

"I think we should go upstairs and pack. We have an early flight in the morning." stated Kate, as she made her way upstairs, with her husband following.

"Do you want to go get ready for bed?" Blaine asked Kurt, raising his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed, "Sure we can go to bed." he said, kissing Blaine on the lips. Blaine then took his hand and guided him up to their bedroom.

The next day, Blaine and Kurt were up early, to say goodbye to Jack and Kate.

"We'll see you in April." said Blaine, kissing his mom on the cheek.

"It was good seeing you and the kids." exclaimed Jack, as he shook Kurt's hand.

With that, Jack and Kate left the house.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "I can't believe in 3 months Sophia and Aiden will be a year old.

"I know. I know, but we still have 3 months of them still being babies." Kurt laughed.

"Dada!" they heard come from the baby monitor.

"Sounds, like someone's awake." Blaine laughed.

They both went upstairs and walked into the nursery.

"Dada!" squealed Sophia, as soon as she saw her daddy and papa!

"Good morning Sophia." said Kurt softly, as he reached to Sophia's open arms.

"Dada?" said Aiden, who was starting to wake up.

"Good morning Aiden." said Blaine, as he picked him up out of his crib.

"Are you two hungry?" asked Kurt.

"Dada!" Sophia and Aiden said in unison and made Kurt and Blaine laugh.

"I'll take that as yes." said Blaine, as he walked out of the nursery and down to the kitchen, carrying Aiden, with Kurt carrying Sophia right behind him.

"How about we eggs for breakfast?" Blaine suggested, as he put Aiden in his high chair.

"That sounds good." replied Kurt as he put Sophia in her high chair, but she started to fuss. "Oh, it's OK Soph. Here, play with this." said Kurt as he gave her a toy to play with.

"Do you want to go up and take a shower while I make breakfast?" asked Blaine.

"Sure, but let me get the bottles ready first, while you start on the eggs." exclaimed Kurt, as he started to pour the formula into the bottles and handed one each to Sophia and Aiden.

Dada!" cried Sophia.

"What is it Sophia?" asked Blaine. "I bet you're just hungry. Drink your bottle while papa makes breakfast. Okay?"

"Are you sure you're OK while I go take a shower?" asked Kurt.

"I'm fine babe. Go. Go take a shower and stay in as long as you want." said Blaine as he cracked an egg and put into the frying pan. Just then Aiden threw his bottle on the floor.

"Aiden! It's not nice to throw things." scolded Blaine, as he picked up the bottle off the floor and give it back to his son who hit him on the arm. "Aiden, we don't hit." he scolded him again and Aiden started to cry.

Blaine went back to making breakfast before he burnt it.

"Alright, I'll be out in a little while and then you can your shower." replied Kurt, as he went upstairs for his shower.

Blaine was busy making breakfast, while Aiden and Sophia were sitting in their high chairs and starting to get fussy.

"Okay, okay. Here comes breakfast." announced Blaine as he set a plate of eggs and a child's fork in front of both of the children. Sophia looked at her papa and then at her food, as if to ask isn't there anything else?

"Go on Sophia, eat. It's yummy." Said Blaine as he took a bite of his own eggs to show her how good they were.

"No!" squealed Sophia.

Blaine looked t her wide eyed. Did she just say another new word? He couldn't believe it.

Kurt came down the stairs and Sophia turned around to see him.

"Dada!" she screamed.

"Yes Sophia, daddy's here, but you have to eat your breakfast." said Blaine, coasting her to eat.

"Do you want to go up and take a shower, while I eat and watch the kids?" suggested Kurt.

"Sure and Sophia just said her second word, which is going to be her favorite word, which is no.

Kurt laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, she doesn't want to eat her eggs." Blaine told Kurt.

"Oh, well maybe she thinks they are too hot for her." Kurt suggested.

"I don't know. I'll be down in a bit." said Blaine, as kissed Kurt on the lips. He then kissed Sophia on the head and said, "Now, eat Sophia. Daddy's here and papa's going to go take a shower."

"No!" Sophia screamed again.

"Sophia, don't scream." Scolded Kurt.

Blaine then went upstairs, leaving Kurt alone with a screaming 9 month old.

"Dada!" Sophia screamed again, throwing her plate of eggs on the floor.

"Sophia that wasn't very nice. And stop screaming." scolded Kurt again.

Aiden was finish eating, when he threw his plate on the floor.

"Aiden, we don't throw plates on the floor." said Kurt raising his voice a little. Aiden just laughed, and Sophia started screaming.

"Okay breakfast is over for you two. I think you need to go back upstairs and take a little time out." suggested Kurt, as he picked up Sophia and left Aiden in his high chair while he took her upstairs. Sophia was screaming the whole way up. Kurt put her in her crib and went back down to get Aiden. He put him in his crib and closed the door. He could hear both of them screaming and crying. He went into his bedroom and plopped on the bed.

Blaine had come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Why are the twins crying and screaming?" he asked, as he went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear.

Kurt took a deep breath and started to explain to Blaine what had happened downstairs. "Well, once you left, Sophia started screaming and threw her plate on the floor and then once Aiden was finished with his breakfast he threw his plate on the floor and then they started screaming, so I said breakfast is finished and brought them up to the nursery for them to calm down and maybe take a nap."

"Looks like this is their first tantrum." laughed Blaine, as finished getting dressed.

"And I'm guessing there are many more in the future." sighed Kurt.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure there are." replied Blaine as he sat next to Kurt on the bed. He kissed his forehead. "Don't worry; I'll be here to help."

"Thanks." breathed Kurt.

"You're welcome." replied Blaine as he kissed Kurt's lips softly.

**Please Review.**


	39. Daddy and Me Class

**Here is the next chapter. I am almost finished with this story, but don't worry, there will be another story coming soon. As always please read and review. Thanks. :) Also, please look on my profile and vote in the poll. Thank you.  
**

Blaine and Kurt were in the kitchen, cleaning up the twins' breakfast while Sophia and Aiden were in their room crying.

"Dada! Dada no! Dada!" Sophia cried, and Blaine and Kurt could hear her through the baby monitor.

"It doesn't sound like she's not going to stop crying." stated Blaine.

"I'll go up and get her." replied Kurt, as he left the kitchen and made his way into the nursery.

"Dada!" Sophia cried again.

"Come here baby!" cried Kurt, who picked Sophia up and she calmed down. She started to close her eyes and fall asleep on Kurt's shoulder. He sat down on the rocking chair, and let Sophia fall asleep. Kurt kissed the top of her head. "I love you Sophia." he whispered.

"Is she ok?" asked Blaine who came up to check on them.

"Dada! Squealed Aiden.

"Shh." Your sister's sleeping." whispered Blaine, as he picked Aiden up and kissed his cheek. Blaine looked over at Kurt who was falling asleep with Sophia.

"Let's go downstairs and leave your daddy and sister to take a nap." whispered Blaine, as he walked out of the nursery. When he went into the living room, Blaine put Aiden in his swing.

An hour later, Kurt came down carrying a now happy Sophia.

"How was your nap?" asked Blaine, who was sitting on the couch.

"It was good. I think Sophia's feeling better now." declared Kurt, as he handed Sophia to Blaine.

"Hi baby!" cooed Blaine. Sophia started to smile and laugh at her papa.

"Yeah papa's funny isn't he?" declared Kurt, hotly.

"Oh come on Kurt, you know she loves you. She just spent her entire nap sleeping on your chest." Blaine stated.

"I know she loves me, it's just I feel so bad disciplining the kids." exclaimed Kurt.

"No one likes disciplining their kid, Kurt." Blaine said matter of fact.

Kurt took in a deep breath. "You're right. Oh what time is it?" he asked, looking at his watch.

"It's almost 12:00. Why?" asked Blaine, after he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well, because I signed us up for a daddy and me class." Kurt smiled, clapping his hands."It's like mommy and me class, but for daddies."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Really Kurt? Daddy and me?"

"Yes. It'll be good for us and the twins. Now come on, we have to get ready. It's at 2:00." exclaimed Kurt as got off the couch and started packing up the diaper bag. Blaine took Sophia upstairs and got her ready and once Kurt was finished getting the diaper bag ready, he took Aiden out of his swing and got him ready.

Once the four of them were ready, they left the house.

"Where is this class anyway?" Blaine asked, getting in the passenger seat of the car.

"It's at the Community Center." answered Kurt, as he started driving out of the driveway.

"Dada!" squealed Aiden.

"He loves talking doesn't he?" laughed Kurt.

They drive wasn't that long, since they weren't too far from the Community Center.

They arrived at the Community Center and went into the building and found the room where the class would be meeting.

"Hi. I'm Anthony, and I'll be the instructor of the Daddy and Me classes." said Anthony as Kurt and Blaine entered the room.

"Hi Anthony, I'm Kurt, this is my husband Blaine and these are our 9 month old twins, Sophia and Aiden." Kurt introduced his family.

"It's nice to meet you." said Anthony. "Come on in and take a seat, everyone else should be here shortly."

Blaine and Kurt took Sophia and Aiden out of their carriers and took a seat on the floor with the other daddies.

"Dada!" squealed Sophia, who was in Kurt's lap.

"Who's this little cutie?" asked a man sitting next to Kurt.

"This is Sophia and that's her twin brother Aiden." answered Kurt. "I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson and this is my husband Blaine."

"I'm David and this Annabelle." replied David. "My husband's away on business."

"Oh really, what does he do?" asked Kurt.

"He's a computer engineer. He also fixes computers. Right now he's in Michigan." David explained. "I'm a middle school teacher. What do you do?"

"I'm a fashion designer and Blaine's a singer." Kurt explained.

David smiled in response.

"OK daddies! Let's get started." announced Anthony. "Let's start with 'Wheels on the Bus'."

All the daddies started to sing and interact with their children.

After an hour of singing and playing games, it was time to leave.

"Dada!" cried Sophia.

"Aww. Looks like someone really had fun." cooed Kurt, as he placed Sophia in her carrier.

"Don't worry Sophia, we'll come back." cooed Blaine.

"You ready?" Blaine asked Kurt, and he nodded.

"Kurt!" he heard someone calling his name as they were walking out the door.

"Oh. Hi David!" replied Kurt.

"I was wondering if you and your husband would like to go out to lunch." asked David.

Kurt looked at Blaine and he nodded in agreement. "We'd love to." Kurt replied.

David smiled. "How about the diner down the street?"

"Sounds good. We'll meet you there." exclaimed Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine then drove down to the diner. They met David and Annabelle and sat down in a quiet table.

"So, David, you said you were a middle school teacher?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah. They can be a handful sometime, but I love a challenge." David explained.

"So, David, how did you and your husband meet?" Blaine asked.

"He was working on the computers at my school." smiled David. "How did you two meet?"

"In high school!" Kurt and Blaine said in unison and they all laughed.

The waiter came back with their food.

"So, have you two chose a preschool for Sophia and Aiden yet?" David asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. "Uhm, no we haven't." replied Blaine.

"Well that's ok. Andrew and I are still thinking about it too." stated David.

Once they were finished, they said their goodbyes and Blaine and Kurt went back home.

"You know David was right. About choosing a preschool." stated Kurt as they got in the house.

"Kurt, they're not even a year old yet." huffed Blaine, as he picked Aiden up out of his carrier.

"Honey, we live in New York and the best preschools fill up quickly. We have to start looking." exclaimed Kurt, as he lifted a sleeping Sophia out of her carrier. He and Blaine walked upstairs and put Sophia and Aiden down for their nap.

Kurt and Blaine then went back downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Maybe we should talk to Finn and Rachel about choosing a preschool." suggested Kurt.

"We could." agreed Blaine. "But I still think it's too early for preschool." replied Blaine, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You want watch a movie?" suggested Kurt.

Blaine nodded. "How about a Disney movie?"

"Whatever you want." said Kurt, kissing Blaine on his lips, got up a placed a DVD in the player.

"What movie did you pick?" Blaine asked with a yawn.

"Beauty and the Beast." replied Kurt.

Blaine smiled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching Beauty and Beast, while the babies took their nap.

**Please review. Thanks. Also, don't forget to vote in the poll. :)  
**


	40. First Birthday

**Here is Chapter 40. Wow. I can't believe I wrote 40 chapters and you guys enjoy it. I am not sure if I am finished with this story yet or not, but I can tell you that I am planning on writing another story with the same characters. Anyway, please read and enjoy and don't forget to vote in the poll I have posted on my profile. Thanks. :)**

Winter turned into spring. Blaine and Kurt celebrated their anniversary and pretty soon, it was April, which meant it was going to be Sophia and Aiden's first birthday. Blaine and Kurt's parents were coming in to help celebrate. Before their birthday party, Blaine and Kurt had to take the twins to the doctor for their 1 year check up. They were waiting in waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Sophia and Aiden Hummel-Anderson." a nurse exclaimed.

Blaine and Kurt stood up, each of them carrying a baby.

The nurse led them to an exam room.

"My name is Andrea and today we're going to weigh and measure each of them and then they are going to have their shots." the nurse explained.

"Shots?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah they have to have a few today." she stated. "But I think we should do it one at a time, because they're not going to be happy."

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"So, who's going first?" she asked.

"I think I'll go out with Aiden while you stay in here with Sophia." Kurt suggested, as he took Aiden out of the exam room.

Blaine undressed Sophia and put her on the scale.

"Good, she's 27 ½ inches and she's 17 lbs. She's a little underweight, but since she was premature she should be able to catch up." Andrea explained and lifted Sophia off the scale and placed her on the exam table.

"Alright, now we have to give her the shots. She needs four. Two in each leg."

Blaine frowned when he heard that Sophia needed 4 shots. He held her little hand, while the nurse wiped her leg with alcohol. Sophia was smiling at her papa. The nurse then proceeded to give her the first shot. Sophia screamed. The nurse put the second, third and fourth shot in her legs, and after each shot Sophia screamed even more.

"OK, all done." said Andrea and Blaine lifted Sophia off the exam table and held her close, while she still cried.

"It's OK sweetie. Papa's here. It's all over now." he told her softly. "Let's go see daddy so it can be your brother's turn. You want to see Dada?"

Sophia just continued to cry. He redressed her and took her out to Kurt and he passed him Aiden.

"OK, let's see how much Aiden weighs." said Andrea.

Blaine undressed him and put him on the scale. "Looks like Aiden is 27 inches and 20lbs. But like I said, since he was premature, he does have some catching up to do."

Blaine nodded.

"Alright, time for the shots."

Once Aiden got his shots, he also screamed.

"OK, Aiden all done." said Andrea.

Blaine picked redressed him and picked him up and held him close. "It's OK buddy. Papa's here. It's all over." Blaine cooed softly.

The door to the exam room opened. "How did Aiden do?" asked Kurt, who was holding Sophia in his arms who had calmed down.

"He screamed!" Blaine said flatly, who was holding a crying Aiden.

"Alright, I'm going to go get the doctor, and I'll see you later." said Andrea.

"Thank you Andrea." said Blaine.

"You're welcome." she smiled and left the room.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in. "Hello." she smiled.

"Hi doctor Jacobson." said Blaine and Kurt in unison.

"So, I saw that both of them are a little underweight, but that's because they were premature, but other than that everything looks good." she explained. "I also like to know with every first time parents, how's everything going on at home?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before answering. "Everything's going great." answered Blaine.

"Yeah, we're really enjoying being parents to these two." agreed Kurt, who had a now sleeping Sophia on his shoulder.

"Well, do you have any questions?" Dr. Jacobson asked.

Both Blaine and Kurt shook their heads.

"Then I'll see you in a few months." she smiled and then left the room followed by Kurt and Blaine.

They then drove home to find their house all decorated for Sophia and Aiden's birthday party.

"Wow!" said Blaine and Kurt in unison.

"Mom. Dad. The place looks amazing." said Blaine.

"Yeah. Everything looks great." agreed Kurt. "I'm going to go put Sophia down for her nap."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah I think Aiden needs a nap too." he said following Kurt up the stairs.

They placed Sophia and Aiden in their cribs and then made their way back down in the living room.

"What time are the guests coming over?" Kate asked.

"Around 3:00." answered Blaine, looking at his watch, to find out it was almost 1:00.

"Are any of your friends from Glee club coming to the party?" asked Carole.

"We sent invitations, but we haven't heard from any of them yet." replied Kurt.

"Well, we have a surprise for you." said Burt, as he got up from the couch, and opened the back door. "Come on in!" he shouted and all of a sudden Kurt and Blaine saw all of their friends come into their house, including Megan and James.

"Hey where are those two adorable babies?" asked Mercedes.

"They're taking a nap. They just had their one year check up and they each got four shots, so they are extremely exhausted." explained Kurt, who was hugging his friend.

"Are they talking yet?" asked Marley.

"Yeah, they can each say Dada and Sophia can also say no." replied Blaine.

"Aww." they all said in unison.

"Why don't we all sit down and chat." suggested Blaine, and everyone sat around the living room chatting about various things.

A while later, Kurt heard crying coming from the baby monitor. "Sounds like somebody's awake." he laughed as he got up from the couch and walked up the stairs, followed by Blaine.

They came back downstairs and everyone was adoring over Sophia and Aiden. Once they saw everyone, they started to cry. "Oh. It's OK Sophia. Look grandmas and grandpas are here. You want to see them?" cooed Blaine, who gave Sophia to his mom, but she still cried and got handed back to Blaine.

"I think it's the stranger anxiety setting in." said Kurt. "They'll get used to you, just give them a few minutes."

"Well, why don't we open presents." suggested Kate.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Mrs. Anderson. We all brought presents." said Artie, holding up a box.

Blaine and Kurt sat down on the couch each holding Sophia and Aiden in their laps.

They each took turns unwrapping gifts.

"Who's ready for cake?" asked Carole.

Kurt and Blaine got up and placed Sophia and Aiden in their high chairs. They each got bibs that said 'My First Birthday!'

"Oh, they look so cute!" cooed Rachel.

"I can't believe they're already a year old." exclaimed Megan. "It feels just like yesterday I was pregnant with them."

"You miss it don't you?" asked Quinn.

Megan nodded, "Yeah, but I am expecting my own in September, so there's not that much to miss." she laughed.

"OK, let's all sing happy birthday." said Carole, as she brought out a pink square cake for Sophia and Kate brought out a blue square cake for Aiden.

"I think we should sing twice. Once for each of them, because even though they are twins they are two separate people." suggested Kurt.

"Great idea son." said Burt, clasping Kurt on the shoulder.

"On three." said Carole. "One, two, three!"

Everyone burst into song.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday dear Sophia!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Aiden!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Blaine and Kurt then helped Sophia and Aiden blow out their candles.

"Happy first birthday Sophia!" said Blaine, kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy first Birthday Aiden!" said Kurt, as he tried to kiss him, but got cake in his face instead. Everyone started laughing. "Is that good cake?" Kurt teased, as Aiden dug into his cake, while Sophia picked at her cake, licking the frosting off of her fingers.

Everyone watched the twins eat their cake and Kate brought in a bigger cake for everyone else to share.

**Don't forget to review and vote in my poll. Thanks. :)**


End file.
